Alexandra Crystal Gem the adoptive sister of Steven Universe
by ApertureScience09
Summary: Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst found a small baby in a dark alley in the middle of the night. This baby had a gem on the inside of her left hand and a small tattoo on her right that says "Human". This baby girl was used for experiments. She is two years older than Steven and has a green (Emerald) Gem. And her name is Alexander Crystal Gem or just Alex.
1. Pilot

**_[Opening]_**

A tall woman (she´s wearing a red and black bodysuit and visors. She herself has red skin and black hair) is standing on a what looks like warp pad behind her the night sky with stars. She´s standing between red stones with fire on them and blue stones with water flowing down behind them.

"We are the crystal gems." The woman says and removes one of her gloves, revealing a red gemstone on the inside of her left hand and a few falling stars fall down, "Garnet."

A small plump woman (with long pale lavender hair and bright lilac skin) lies on top of a tiger and a lion. She pulls her shirt down a bit, revealing her purple gemstone on her chest, "Amethyst."

A tall and thin woman (with peach pink hair and ivory skin) spins in some water before revealing her white gemstone on her forehead, "Pearl."

A girl with shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin. She´s pretty tall for her age and thin build. She wears a black leather jacket, a green shirt with a yellow star on it, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

The girl shows her left hand, revealing her green gem.

A short plump boy with black curly hair and slightly tan skin. He takes off his shirt to reveal his pink gem on his belly button.

"And Alex," The girl says with a smirk.

"And Steven!" The boy cheers.

"Why did you took your shirt off, Stev?" Alex asks.

**STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ALEXANDRA CRYSTAL GEM (Universe)**

**created by Rebecca Suga**

**Fanfiction and Alex created by ApertureScience09 (Alias: Author-chan, Clod and grammatic incorrect person.)**

**_[End of the Opening]_**

* * *

Steven eats potato chips while he leans over the couch, staring at the Warp Pad (which is surrounded by colourful stones). He was obviously waiting for him

Alex meditates peacefully next to him.

The ward pad shines with light as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst warp in, taking on different poses.

"You're back!" Steven says.

"Took you long enough," Alex says still meditating though she has a small smirk on her lips.

"Hey Steven, Alex, look at this!" Amethyst pulls out a small cackling Electric Skull.

"Woah, what are you, crazy?" Pearl knocks the skull out of Amethyst's hand and steps on it, destroying the skull.

"Steven threw his chip bag behind him, "What the heck was that?"

"I don't even wanna know," Alex says shaking her head as she got out of her meditation position.

"An Electric Skull, our Crystal Palace was swarming with them," Pearl explains, sitting down on the couch and wipes chips crumbs off the couch.

Amethyst sits down on the couch next to her and Garnet looks out of the window.

Amethyst opens her fanny-pack and takes something out. "They were after this." a small circular hourglass was glowing floating in her hand.

Steven seems to be entranced by it, "Can I see it?"

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." the hourglass stops glowing and floating.

"No! It's extremely powerful, we shouldn't have even brought it home." Pearl says.

"Garnet, tell Pearl to let me see the thing-" Steven says but she puts her finger on his lips.

"Shh...Steven, it's probably best if we don't touch it. We don't know if it could take us to the past or the future or an alternate dimension." She says with a small smile.

"Aw, man. I wanna come next time." Steven reaches over and grabs his ukulele, sitting down between Amethyst and Pearl.

"I even wrote us a song. Alex and I are going to sing this on our adventures." Steven says.

"We are?" Alex says as she looks at him.

"It's like..." he strums the ukulele. "If you're..."

"Please, don't..." Alex starts but Steven starts singing ignoring her.

* * *

Steven: **"If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the five of us taking you down, cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the dight and then go out for pizzas."**

Alex:** We... are the crystal gems, we'll always save the day."**

Garnet starts to clap as she smiles at Alex, Amethyst and Pearl joining her.

Alex blushes slightly: "**And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in... Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl-"**

Steven:"** And Alex and Steven!"**

* * *

The Gems applause to them.

Alex tries to hide her blush and looks away.

Amethyst chuckles, "What's with the part about pizzas?"

Steven shrugs, "That's just the best scenario."

"You wanna sing that during battles?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah."

"Not really," Alex mutters.

"Why?" Pearl asks.

"Because I'll look really cool!" Steven says.

Pearl chuckles, "You'll look ... like a clown."

Pearl and Amethyst laugh.

Alex hides her smirk behind her hand.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Steven. "Garnet scolds them as Steven crosses his arms.

"Look, Steven, you're still too young to come with us." Pearl tells him as he sits down, "You and Alex don't even have powers in your gems."

Steven lifts up his shirt to look at his Gem while Alex looks at her own gem with a little frown.

"But we wanna help!" Steven says and Alex nods slightly.

Amethyst reaches around inside her fanny pack, "Why don't you two grab us some doughnuts?" she gives him a wad of money and hints at it.

Alex notices it but doesn´t say anything.

"Ok! Come on, Alex," Steven says.

"Ok," Alex says as she follows him with her hands in her pockets.

* * *

They both walk out of the house and skip down the stairs. Steven looks in his hand and finds the hourglasses floating and glowing.

He gasps, "The thing!" he grabs it and runs over to the Big Donut, opening the door.

"Steven, I don't think...we should... Argh! Who cares?" Alex shrugs it off as she´s walking behind him.

Lars and Sadie talk to each other until they notice Steven and Alex."Well if it isn't Steven and Alex, of the "Crystal Femmes". Lars smirks.

Steven sighs heavily, "Shut up Lars." Alex says as she lies the money lazily on the counter. "Just give us three doughnuts."

"You want me to connect them with a hot dog?" Lars asks.

Steven gasps, looking at the "Dog-Nut" ad, "Oh, no, they're not for us. It's for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

Sadie takes the money while Lars gets the doughnuts," What are they anyway? Witches or Ghosts or something?"

"They're Crystal Gems and they save the world, like all the time. And me and Alex are Crystal gems too." Steven tells him.

Lars walks over to Alex and Steven, dropping the bog on the counter, "Aren't they all like, hot girls? You're not exactly a hot girl, Steven."

"Well, IF he would be a hot girl he wouldn't be talking to you. " Alex says with a smirk as Steven grabs the bag of donuts and they both walk off.

"Good one, Alex!" Sadie says laughing. Alex turns around and waves at her.

"Not exactly a hot girl. Well, if I was, I wouldn't be talking to you." Steven gasps, facepalming himself. "Aw, I should have said that instead of you. That's really funny!"

"Yes, you should," Alex says next to him.

* * *

All of sudden, they were taken back into the Big Donut.

"-not exactly a hot girl, Steven."

Steven looks around confused before saying, "Well, if I was, I wouldn't be talking to you!" he triumphantly laughs.

Alex smirks next to him.

Sadie laughs as well, "Steven, good one." she high-fives him.

"You're a joke! You know that right? You're a big joke!" Lars says frustrated.

"What's wrong Lars? You trying to win the biggest Jerk of the year award or what?" Alex asks as she grabs the bag of donuts. "Come on, Steven let's go before this loser starts to cry... I bet his tears aren't even half as salty as his personality." She says as she walks after her brother.

Steven takes out the hourglass, "The thing, did it let me do that comeback to Lars?"

"You mean it let you steal mine come back," Alex says shaking her head.

"Ugh, what's his problem anyway? Calling me a joke. Must be tougher for you Lars, at least people like jokes. Ah, that's what I should've" Steven gasps happily when the hourglass takes them back into the Big Donut.

"You're a Joke! You know that right? You're a big joke!"

"It must be tougher for you Lars, at least people like Jokes!" Steven laughs as he grabs the bag of donuts and runs out, now having three bags of donuts in his hand.

Alex looks with a concerned look on her face.

Sadie laughs, "Oh Steven, you're on fire!"

"Did you taught him that, Alex?" She asks her.

Alex smirks. "Nah, it's not that hard to roast Lars. Right, Lars? You need a tissue or something to wipe off your tears?" Alex asks mockingly.

"I'm not crying, idiot." Lars snaps at her.

"Oh, so that's just your salty personality, shining through your eyes then," Alex says as she waves at Sadie before she follows Steven.

* * *

"Steven, listen...I don't think it's a good idea to use this ... hourglass ... thing." Alex says worried but Steven ignores her and bursts through the door, running over to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Of course, why listening to what I say?" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I was at the Big Donut, and Lars was giving me trouble, and he was like "You're a Joke!" and then, the thing..." Steven takes out the hourglass, "took me back in time, and I was like-"

"Wh-why do you have that?" Pearl looks at Amethyst and stands up, "Why did you give him that!?"

"He wanted to see it! I was letting him see it!" Amethyst says.

"We've been protecting that Hourglass for a thousand years. Now that it's activated, it can only be used by you for its chosen purpose. What did you use it for?" Pearl asks.

"Comebacks...?" Steven says unsurely while Alex shakes her head slightly with a small smile on her lips.

Amethyst starts to laugh.

"Comebacks? You used it, for comebacks?" Pearl adds slightly shocked and frustrated.

"Look outside," Garnet tells them and they walk towards the window to look outside.

* * *

The Electric Skull wanders around outside, bringing in thunder clouds as Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Alex and Steven run over to the Big Donut.

"This is bad," Alex says bluntly.

"We let it right to us. Oh, Steven, it can see the holes you've ripped in the fabric of time." Pearl states.

"Steven! Why are you such a butt face?" Garnet asks.

"W-w-what?" Steven asks, looking hurt.

"Gems! Call your weapons!"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl summon their weapons. Pearl summons a spear, Amethyst a whip and Garnet gauntlets. Alex and Steven just stand there.

"Yeah... you just do what you have to do... while we just stand here," Alex says amusingly crossing her arms.

The Electric Skull grabs Pearl and throws her away. Amethyst attempts to save her with her whip but she was thrown against the Big Donut sign and the sign fall to the ground together with Amethyst.

Garnet punches the Electric Skull, pulling one of its hair tendrils out.

"Is this normal? Are we winning?" Steven asks.

"Yeah, we totally win this. It definitely looks like it. Pearl and Amethyst are just pranking you." Alex says sarcastically.

"Really?" Steven asks her.

"No!" She says as she facepalms herself.

"Alex! Not it's not the time," Garnet says.

Alex shrugs. She looks at Steven and notices that he tears up. "Oui, you okay there, Stev?" She asks him.

"No,... I can't help them. I-I'm... a butt face." he takes out the hourglass, "Why am I such a butt face? I know you are but what am- No, that's not good enough! I-I can come up with a better line than that with my... butt closed. Oh, that doesn't make any sense!... Uh, Butt face, why Am I-" Garnet gets shocked with lightning.

"Ehm... I think you should hurry up, brother," Alex tells him concerned and annoyed at the same time.

"Uh, butt face, I can't...help it...WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!" the hourglass activates.

* * *

"Why are you such a butt face?" Garnet asks.

Steven, had his eyes closed before he opened them, "I can't help it, what's your excuse?"

Garnet gasps, "You did it. What happened?"

Steven and Alex look around, "Get back!" he pushes the Gems away as he and Alex get thrown up near the Donut sign.

"Get up here!" Alex calls with her arms crossed as the Gems jump up, the five hiding behind the sign.

"We can't get close to it but we've got to take out its hair tendrils! Everybody push!" Steven says as they all push the sign except for Alex.

"It's time to cut your hair!" Alex says she kicks the sign. It gives the sign a final push and it falls on top of the Electric Skull, pinning it down. Lightning blasts it, burning its hair, and the Electric explodes as the thunder clouds disappear.

Steven, lands on the donut with a victory scream.

"We saved you, we saved you! And you guys! I wish I could've told you this morning, that this "clown" and his sister were going to save your lives." the hourglass activates one final time.

"Great." Alex facepalms annoyed.

* * *

Pearl chuckles, "You'll look, like a clown."

Pearl and Amethyst laugh.

"NOOO!" Steven yells, throwing the hourglass on the floor, breaking it into pieces.

"Finally," Alex says as she sits on the couch.

"It's okay Steven. You're our clown. "Amethyst told him.

"Yes, a very hilarious clown." Pearl agrees.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Steven. "Garnet scolds.

"Yeah! This clown and his sister are gonna save your lives." Steven smiles widely.

"But Steven...this never happened," Alex says as she looks at him. "You´re such a butt face."

"Well, I can´t help it...what´s your excuse?" Steven counters.

"My excuse? I was turned into a butt face and you were born as a butt face." She says smirking.

* * *

**Was that a foreshadowing? Steven asks author-chan.**

**Who knows? Author-chan shrugs**

**Garnet? Alex asks and looks at her.**

**NO SPOILERS Author-can says before Garnet could say anything.**

**(*Ahem* Anyway... the appearances of the Crystal Gems (Garnet, Pearl, Amethysts and**** Steven) will change after the Pilot so I´ll put their appearance in the Cookie Cat Chapter (basically Ch. 1) as soon as I finish rewriting "Opening Song" Chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next Chapter.**


	2. Opening theme song (short Chapter)

Garnet: **We **

Garnet adjusts her sunglasses.

Amethyst and Pearl: **Are the Crystal **

Amethyst and Pearl stand back to back.

Steven and Alex: **Gems** (_Alex: *Clods*_)

Steven rolls in, pumping his fist while Alex just walks in casually with her hands in her pockets.

All: **We'll always save the day! **

The Crystal Gems warp away. Steven and Alex in the front, Pearl next to Alex while Amethyst stands next to Steven. Garnet stands behind Steven and Alex.

Steven: **And if you think we can't, we'll... **Garnet messes Steven's hair up as he laughs with stars in his eyes.

Alex holds up her palms showing on green Gem (Emerald) on one palm and on the other was a small tattoo written "Human".

All: **Always find a way! **

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Alex and Steven are running somewhere. Garnet in front of them, then Pearl, Amethyst, Alex and Steven.

But Steven runs in front of Garnet while Alex stays behind them.

Alex: **That's why the people... **

All: **Of this world...**

Greg drives his van (into your heart) through Beach City, passing, Onion, Kiki, Nanafua, Sour Cream, Jeannie, Buck, Lars, Sadie, and Connie.

Alex: **Believe in...**

Greg sets up a grill on the beach in front of smiling Steven.

Garnet: **Garnet **

Garnet relaxes in a beach chair.

Amethyst: **Amethyst **

Amethyst flips her hair.

Pearl: **And Pearl **

Pearl sits down on the grass

Alex: **And Alex **

Alex meditates.

Steven: **And Steven!**

Steven eats a hotdog.

**STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ALEX CRYSTAL GEM (UNIVERSE) **

**STEVEN UNIVERSE AND IT´S CHARACTERS CREATED BY REBECCA SUGA**

**ALEX CRYSTAL GEM (UNIVERSE), THE PLOT AND OTHER NON CANON EVENTS IN THIS FANFICTION ARE CREATED BY APERTURESIENCE09 (Alias: AUTHO-CHAN, Grammatical incorrect being, the fabulous trash knows as me)**


	3. Gems Glow

**Insert Opening**

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Steven yells in terror, looking at the Cookie Cat freezer, "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!"

Alex rolls her eyes as she browses through her phone. Steven runs towards her and hugs her waist. "Sis! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"You are dreaming, Steven," Alex says as she puts her phone in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them." Sadie tells him from behind the counter.

"Stopping making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?" They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made!" Steven falls to his knees, "Don't they have laws for this?!"

"Steven, you are being overdramatic," Alex says shaking her head amusingly.

Lars kneels in front of cabinet and sighs, "Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore." Lars tells him as he stocks shelves, "I guess they couldn't compare to Lion Lickers."

Steven groans and walks over to the Lion Licker's display case, "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days! I'll tell ya what!" Steven shakes his head.

Lars chuckles, "Well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Lars mocks, walking away and laughing.

"That's not how it works Lars!... I think." Steven turns to Alex who just blinks at him.

"Of course it doesn't work like this. And Lars I swear if you keep on making fun of my brother... You are going to miss a few wimpy teeth of yours and you can't grow them back, with or without a magic belly button." Alex says glaring at Lars.

Steven sighs, walking over the freezer, "Oh, sweet Cookie Cats." he slowly draws a cookie cat on the freezer with his finger, "With your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides...you were too good for this world." Steven kisses the freezer.

"Uh... Steven?" Sadie asks.

Steven doesn't reply as he hugs the freezer.

"Maybe you should marry the freezer if you love it so much? Do you wanna marry it?" Alex says smirking while recording Steven hugging the freezer.

"Or you can take the freezer with you... if you want. "Sadie said.

"Yes, Thanks, Sadie," Steven says as he took the freezer and walked away.

"Steven, you are the future king of comedy," Alex said shaking her head. "Anyway, bye Sadie, buy salty Jerk." Alex waves slightly at them as she follows her brother.

**At their house**

Steven opens the door and he and Alex walk inside, "Hey, guys! You won't believe this!"

Alex suddenly gets tackled by a centipeetle."Great!" Alex says as the centipeetle roars.

Amethyst uses her whip to yank the centipeetle away from Alex."Sup, guys?" She greets them.

Pearl uses a spear while Garnet uses gauntlets to fight off the centipeeltes

"Awesome!" Steven sets the freezer on the couch by the window as a centipeetle crawls on the ground, carrying a pillow in its mouth.

"Do I even wanna know... what these things are?" Alex says crossing her arms.

Pearl lifts up a centipeetle, groaning, "Ugh! Sorry. We'll get these centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."

"Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool." Steven tells her.

The centipeetle that Pearl is holding spits acid onto the floor. Steven, Alex and Pearl look down into the new hole.

"And dangerous," Alex says.

Amethyst poofs a centipeetle, running over it before realizing there was no gem where the creature was poofed, "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." Amethyst tells them, picking her nose.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby," Garnet informs them. A cenitpeetle sneaks up from beside her as she quickly punches it without looking, causing it to poof.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt. "Pearl suggests.

"Oh! Oh! Can we come?! Can we?! Can we?!" Steven asks excitedly.

"Steven, until you and Alex learn to control the powers in your gems, we'll take care of protecting humanity." Pearl snaps the centipeetle's neck as it poofs. "Okay?"

"Aw, man." Steven whines.

Alex notices a centipeetle raiding the fridge, "Oui, Get away from the food!"

Steven shoos it away, "Aw! they got into everything! Not cool!"

Steven's eyes widen and sparkle when he sees the freezer full of Cookie Cats, "No way, I-it can't be!" He takes one closing the freezer.

"Wha-where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them?" Steven asks excitedly.

Alex leans her back against the kitchen counter as she looks amusingly at Steven. (already holding her phone ready for recording)

Pearl walks over them, "Well, we heard that too and since they're your favourite-"

"We went and stole a bunch!" Amethyst interrupts, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Pearl grunts at Amethyst angrily, "I went back and paid for them."

"The whole thing was my idea," Garnet speaks, retracting her gauntlets back into her gems.

"It was everyone's idea." Amethyst argues.

"Not really."

"All that matters is that Steven is happily." Pearl smiles.

Alex smirks as she looks over to Steven, who looks like he's about to break into song. She holds up her phone.

Steven: "Oohhh He's frozen treat with an all-new taste! 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war! But now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super-duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaat! Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!"

The gems burst out in laughter and Garnet claps.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever!" " He says.

"I can't believe you just break into a song... wait no I can believe it," Alex says shaking her head before smirking at it."And I may have recorded it and I may have combined your singing together with you hugging and kissing her Cookie Cat Freezer... and I may have put on the internet and this video may have over 2000 views already." She says.

"Alex!" Pearl scolds her slightly. Amethyst laughs while Garnet ruffles her hair playfully.

"Do you wanna have one?" Steven asks her.

"Nah, you know I don't eat sweet things." She says.

"That is a lie," Garnet says looking at her smiling.

"W-well, at least I try not to," Alex mumbles as she blushes slightly.

Steven shrugs as he bites out of his Cookie cat.

Alex's eyes widen."Uh, Steven..." she starts.

"Wha-?" Steven says as he lifts his shirt. "My Gem!"

"Yours too, Alex," Garnet says.

"Huh?" Alex looks at her Gem and it´s also glowing.

"Quick, try and summon your weapon!" Amethyst tells them.

"We don't know how!" Steven says as his gem's glow starts to fade. Alex stares at her gem as it glows but it didn't fade like Stevens.

Steven starts jumping up and down, panicking, "Ah, it's fading! How do we make it come back?!"

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe, we can't force it. "Pearl tells him.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either," Amethyst adds.

"Please, don't," Garnet says.

Steven's gem stops glowing and everyone except Alex sighs."Ah, we were really close this time!" Steven says.

"Ahm... guys?" Alex starts and everyone looks at her.

"Alex!" Steven exclaims.

"You have summoned your weapon," Pearl says happily and surprised at the same time.

Alex holds a green katana in her hand but the sharp side of its ice blue.

"It's a sword." Pear says.

"I think it's a katana ... a Japanese Sword." Alex says as she holds it.

"How did you summon it? " Steven asks her.

"I don't know... I was just thinking that I want to summon a weapon... mostly a sword or something." Alex shrugs as she puts it away.

"Well, then I think the rest of us are going to teach Steven how to summon his weapon," Pearl says. "And Alex... It seems like you are going to train with me." She says smiling. Alex smiles and nods.

While the other Gems are trying to help Steven with his gem.

Alex puts earphones in her ears and listens to music (Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts 2) while drawing.

**Time Skip**

Alex: "In you and I there's a new Land, My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away, What's left of me, What's left of me now."

She sings quietly with it but suddeny Steven and the Gem burst through the door.

"I think our best bet is to recreate what happened the last time mine and Alex's gems glowed. So... Alex come over here." Steven says.

Alex groans." Do I even wanna know?" She asks.

"Nope," Garnet answers.

"So.. Garnet, Alex and Amethyst were here," Steven points near the counter then to the fridge, "

Pearl was next to the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"

Amethyst crosses her arms, "Okay, your majesty."

"And Alex, you were leaning on the counter."

Alex rolls her eyes as she leans her back on the counter, "This is ridiculous."

"And Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven moves her foot at an angle.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven," Pearl tells him.

"I don't think he's listening mo- Pearl," Alex says blushing hard. Pearl smiles at her.

"And Garnet, uh..." Steven moves her face upward, "Yeah."

He then opens the freezer and takes out the Cookie Cat."Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all-new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time." Steven lifts up his shirt, seeing that his gem wasn't glowing.

"Alex, how did you made your gem glow?" He asks her.

Alex looks at him and shrugs. "I don't know... Honestly, I almost didn't notice it," she says.

"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal gem," Steven sighs.

Pearl bends down next to Steven, "Don't be silly, Steven. Of course, you are."

"And you're fun to have around, even if your Gem IS useless." Amethyst states, earning an angry glare from Pearl and Alex, "I... mean, you're one of us. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!"

Garnet nods in agreement with a smile.

Steven's eyes sparkled like stars, "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I still got... Cookie Cats." Steven takes a bit.

Alex rolls her eyes and she was about to go continue drawing her picture before she notices Stevens gem glow.

Steven summons a shield.

Alex's eyes widen in excitement and she smiles as Amethyst gasps.

"It's a shield," Pearl says.

_You don't say._ Alex thinks as she rolls her eyes, still smiling.

Steven opens his eyes, "Whoa, what?! I get a shield?! Ohhh...yeah!" he accidentally launches his shield ricochets around the room, breaking the TV.

Amethyst and Alex burst out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head.

"Hey, you Gem glows again, Alex," Garnet points at Alexs gem.

Alex looks at her Gem but she just shrugs it off before looking back at Steven.

Steven looks at the ice cream in his hand," Huh? Cookie Cat! I summoned my weapon by eating ice cream!"

Pearl picks up the wrapper, "What's in these things?"

* * *

But before anyone can answer her, the house starts to shake. Centipeetles crawls up the house including the mother as Steven's shield disappears.

"What was that?" Steven asks as Garnet runs outside to see the centipeetle mother a the top of the temple.

"It's the Mother!" Garnet leaps towards it as Pearl and Amethyst go outside.

"Stay in the house, you two!" Pearl tells them.

"Okay-" Alex is cut off by Steven.

"No way, we're coming too!" Steven says.

"We are?" Alex asks him.

Steven grabs the Cookie cats and some plugs before he looks at the cookie cat freezer, his look filled with determination (Undertale reference(?))

"Steven... Pearl said we should stay-" Steven runs past Alex.

"Steven!" She yells and runs after him. (filled with determination!)

Alex arrives at the top of the temple and her eyes widen.

The mother is about to spit acid at Steven.

But Steven simple stuffs two cookie cats in his mouth and swallows. "Why isn't it working?" he wonders loudly.

"Watch out!" Alex yells as she pushes Steven away.

"Alex! Steven!" Garnet yells.

Steven looks up and gasps, seeing the destroyed freezer, "No... Oh, no! The freezer! The Cookie Cats!" Steven starts to sing sadly.

"Are you serious?! You almost got hit by the acid and all you can think about is that stupid ice -cream sandwich?" Alex snaps at him as she stands above him shielding him from the mother with her back.

He looks up to her surprised but gasps as he looks at her arms." Alex... your arm." He says in shock.

The acid hit her arm and a big part of her skin was gone.

"Alex!" Pearl exclaims.

Alex smiles at him softly. "What are you talking about? You're okay that's what matters... and my wounds are going to heal." She says.

She looks over shoulder and sees the Centipeetles mother is about to attack her with another acid spit.

She glares angry at the mother as she dodges her acid spit. "How dare you attack my brother?!" She says angrily and her left eye starts to glow just like her gem. (*megalovania starts to play*)

She summons her Katana and stabs right into its eye, causing it to screech in pain. She swings her Katana again and poofs the mother.

"Wow!" Amethyst and Steven cheer.

Alex turns around blushing slightly rubbing the back of her neck.

"ALEX! Let me see your arm!" Pearl yells grabbing her arm.

"Mo- Pearl... I'm fine." Alex says trying to calm her down.

"What? Your wound... it's healing itself." Pearl says as she saw Alex's wound closing itself slowly.

"You see... I'm fine." Alex says smiling.

"Yes, you are... STILL. I told you both to stay home... What are you doing here?" Pearl asks her.

"Ask Steven," Alex says pointing at him.

"Whatever, Good Job, Alex," Garnet says ruffling her hair, Alex giggles a little.

"Steven did also a great job... he was pretty brave," Alex says.

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together." Steven says as his stomach rumbles, "Shh, hush now."

Amethyst crouches down to him," Are you crying?"

Steven shouts, "Only a little!"

"Well, I guess your power doesn't come from ice cream." Alex teases him.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream." Pearl bends down to Steven, "Don't worry, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem."

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way just like your sister did it in her Alex-y way," Garnet adds.

"I guess so," Alex says blushing."Anyway, I think Steven is going to figure it out soon," Alex says smiling at him.

"I'm okay guys. I just-" Steven was cut off by his stomach rumbling. "Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats."

he gems laugh while Alex chuckles slightly, Steven is laughing anxiously before retching.


	4. Light Cannon

Steven and Amethyst run towards the counter of Beach Citywalk fries, Alex follows them with her hands in her pocket while shaking her head.

"Hey, Fryman, give me bits!" Steven slams his hand down the counter.

"Steven! Where are your manners?" Alex scolds him.

"Steven! We're closed." Mr Fryman tells him as he flips the sign.

"Aww, what?" Steven asks.

Amethyst hits the counter with her fists, "Give 'em the bits! The bits, the bits..." she chants, continuing to hit the counter as the Steven joins in, "The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!"

"Guys, seriously?" Alex shakes her head.

"Okay, Okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" Mr Frymann told them as he went to cook the fry bits.

"Yes!" Steven and Amethyst cheer, high-fiving each other.

Mr Fryman cooks the bits, putting them in the bag, "I can give you actual fries if you want."

"Just the bits, please," Steven says as Mr Fryman hands him the bag. He takes it, "Thanks."

"It seems like you do have manners. "Alex says shaking her head. "Thanks, Mr Fryman." She waves at him.

Steven and Amethyst walk away, eating some of the. Alex catches up on them and also eats a bit of the bit.

"Ah, sunset, my favourite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." Steven's eyes sparkle.

Amethyst burst out laughing, spitting our her bits. Alex rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that big hot second su-" Amethyst gasps, noticing a giant thing in the sky, "Oh no, what is that doing here?"

"What is that thing?" Alex asks.

Amethyst picks Steven up and run while Steven drops the bits, "Ah, my bits!"

"Why is it always something?" Alex says rolling her eyes following them.

On the beach, Pearl is looking through a microscope with Garnet standing next to her. Amethyst runs towards them carrying Steven while Alex calmy follows them,

"Garnet! Pearl" Amethyst exclaims.

Pearl turns towards them, "We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?"

Amethyst puts Steven down, "...Eating fry bits."Pearls sighs, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, can I see?" Steven asks. Pearl gives him the microscope.

"Woah. It's a giant Eyeball! Awesome!" He says.

"NOT Awesome! It's Red Eye!" Pearl explains.

"A Red Eye? It's going to infect us all!" Steven panics.

"That's pink eye, Steven." Alex and Garnet correct him. They both look at each other smiling while Amethyst laughs.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it." Pearl tells them.

"So, what's your plan?" Alex asks.

Garnet adjusts her visor as she speaks, "The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Ligh Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."

"My mom?" Steven asks.

Amethyst moans angrily, "If Rose were here, this would be so easy."

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl tells her.

"If it belonged to Steven's mom, maybe Greg knows where it is," Alex suggests while putting her hand in her pockets.

"He can help us save the day" Steven's eyes sparkle like stars as the gems don't say anything, "Huh? Eah?"

"Greg is...nice, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." Pearl sugarcoats her opinion of Greg.

Amethyst puts one of her hands on Steven's shoulder, "Your dad is kind of a mess."

"AMETHYST." Pearl scolds.

"I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now," Amethyst says.

"True," Garnet agrees.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. We'll ask him." Steven suggests.

"We can handle this, Steven." Garnet walks over Amethyst, " Ready?"

Amethyst nods as Garnet picks her up and tosses her at the Red Eye, Amethyst smacks into it and falls into the ocean.

Steven winces while Alex snorts, "We're gonna go now." Alex leads Steven away from the scene.

"..Okay, good luck." Pearl says half-heartedly.

Steven bangs on the back of his dad's van, trying to wake him up, "Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there?"

Alex kicks the van, "Wake up, old man! We have to save... the World!"

Steven jumps on top of the van. "Dad!" Steven jumps up and down on the van until he trips and sets off the alarm.

Steven and Alex smile at each other as Greg bursts out of the back doors of the van with a waffle iron in his hand.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" Greg looks angrily.

"Calm down, Uncle Greg. It's us." Alex says leaning against the van."Steven and Alex," Steven adds.

Greg looks at Alex and then up at Steven before turning off the alarm, "Steven? Alex?"

Steven jumps down from the van, hugging his dad.

"I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?" Greg asks them.

"Late? The sun just went down an hour ago, old man. " Alex tells him amusingly.

"Oh, heh. It was a...slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life? " Greg asks.

"No! We need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!" Steven says.

"Eyeball?" Greg asks.

Alex points at it lazily," That thing over there."

Amethyst is seen flying towards the Red Eye, hitting it again, but soon falls back into the ocean, "Raaah!"

"Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It...it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair." Greg rubs what's left of his hair.

"But they need Rose's cannon," Alex says crossing her arms.

"You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Steven adds while Alex rolls her eyes amusingly and Greg puts the waffle iron back in his van, before shutting the doors.

"Well, I don't about all that. But I have an idea where it might be." Greg tells them.

"A magical storage unit!" Alex jokes as she walks over to the U-store.

"Hah, no exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Greg winks as Steven stares at him clueless while Alex snores slightly,

"It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." Greg opens the door to reveal a shed filled with boxes and clutter."

Steven tries to get through but some of the boxes fell.

"If you're planning to go in there, you're gonna need some gear." Alex says as she ties a flashlight to Steven's head with a sock and wraps an electric cord wrapped around his waist, "Here we go."

"Thanks, sis," Steven says smiling.

"You're welcome." Alex grins.

"Good luck!" She and Greg tell him as he crawled into the shed.

"Woah, cool. It's like a dad museum." Steven comments as he crawls through some mattresses, "There it is!"

"You found it that fast?" Alex asks him surprised.

"Nevermind! Just a bag full of golf clubs!" Steven tells her.

"You golf, Uncle Greg?" Alex looks at him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually," Greg tells her.

Steven notices a cannon shaped object, "Hmm, yes!" He clears the items off if revealing, "...a drum." He plays it before continuing on his way,

"No, no..." Steven gasps, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What?! What have you found there, Stev?!" Alex asks him.

"Buy T-Shirt Cannons?" Steven says.

Alex snorts a little. "I don't think a T-Shirt Cannon is going to help us destroying that thing." She says.

Steven notices a box full of CDs, "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!" he tells his dad as he gets one and stores it in his pocket.

"Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I travelled the whole country." Greg says.

Alex grins, "Must have been great."

"Heh, it was great. When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except-"

"An ALLIGATOR!" Steven jokes.

"No, it was your mother." Greg smiles.

Alex has a sad expression in her eyes as Greg mentions Steven's mom. _Who is my mom?_ She thinks.

Steven goes deeper," Hahaha, I know."

"And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me." Greg says.

"Uh, Dad, I broke a photo!" Steven says.

"It's okay buddy. If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Greg tells him and Alex smiles slightly.

"The light cannon!"

Greg looks at the Red Eye, "Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies." he says as he rubs his stomach.

"It does kinda looks creepy. " Alex says.

"Dad, Alex, I found it!" Steven tells them.

"Really?" Greg asks.

"Finally!" Alex rolls her eyes.

Steven ties the cord around the cannon, "Get the van!"

Alex steps aside as Greg pulls it out, along with his other things in the shed, using his van.

"This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!" Steven says.

"How? It's too big for the van." Greg tells him as a red wagon rolls up to them.

"That's how," Alex says pointing at the wagon.

Greg ties the cord to the handle of the wagon. "Easy does it,"

The three place the cannon in the wagon and the bottom of the wagon breaks. They look at each other before driving down to where the Gems are.

"Is it gonna be okay?" Steven asks.

Greg shrugs, "If every porkchop were perfect-"

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" Steven chimes in.

Greg looks at the Red Eye and notices that it's bigger, "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out."

"Can't the van go any faster?" Alex asks.

"This is faster," Greg tells her.

Alex raises her eyebrow.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." Steven holds up a CD that says, "Mr Universe Let Me Drive My Van (Into Your Heart)."

Greg looks embarrassed, "What? Really? Come on, you've both heard it."

Alex smirks, "You come on."

Steven inserts the disk. The song starts to play while Greg brushes.

Steven:** I know I'm not that tall. I know I'm not that smart.**

Alex: **But let me drive my van into your heart!**

Both:** Let me drive my van into your heart!**

The song continues to play as the drive toward the Gems.

Amethyst washes up back on the shore, "Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." she looks over at Alex and Steven, "Is that...?"

"Hi, guys!" Steven runs to help his dad get the cannon out of the wagon.

"Steven found it!" Alex tells them.

Pearl gasps, "He really had it!"

Amethyst jumps in front of Garnet and Pearl, "We're SAVED!"

The Red Eye's gravity begins to pull everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction.

Mr Fryman is observing the destruction affecting-his restaurant, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!"

"We have to use it now," Garnet says.

The Gems runs to the cannon.

"I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" Pearl tries to turn it.

"Greg, how do we use it?" Alex asks but Greg just shrugs.

"Alex, Steven, this is serious... The gem. Steven, you have Rose's gem!" Pearl says in realization.

"That's it!" Amethyst lifts him up and rubs it against the cannon, "Ah, come on!"

"Stop that," Garnet tells her.

"It's no use," Pearl adds.

"Fine, forget it. Throw me again." Amethyst jumps into Garnet's arms.

"That's not going to work," Pearl tells her as the gravitational pull intensifies and pulls the van and cannon.

Greg unhooks the cord from cannon, "I got this." He suddenly gets pulled along with his van towards the Red Eye, "Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!"

"This is fine," Alex says crossing her arms.

"Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help." Steven tries to turn on the cannon.

"It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better." Greg tells him.

"If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs," Alex says amusingly cannon starts to glow and activates.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Alex exclaims shocked as Steven falls off as the cannon forms the shape of a rose.

"It's working!" Pearl yells.

"You don't say?" Alex yells as she and Steven attempt to lift it before the Gems help them.

"Steven! Alex!"

"This is it!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The cannon shoots a rose-shaped blast that destroys the Red Eye, causing it to explode and shrapnel to fall, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.

"Wow, we just saved most of Beach city!" Alex says playfully.

"Sorry about that!" Steven yells to Mr Fryman.

"What?!" He yells back.

"How do you get it to work?" Pearl asks Alex.

"I just said that thing that Greg always says. You know as a joke..." Alex says rubbing the back of her neck.

"The thing about pork rinds?" Pearl questions.

"Hot dogs." Garnet corrects her.

"Rose..." Greg wipes a tear away as a tide suddenly comes in.

The five laugh while Alex simply shakes her head.

Suddenly the tide washes the van towards the sea.

"My van!" Greg says.

"It's okay, Dad if every pork chop were perfect-"

"I LIVE in there!" Greg rushes towards it.

"Wait up!" Steven follows him.

Alex crosses her arms as she watches them trying to catch the van. She laughs at that. "Well, time to go home... Have fun trying to swim after the van!" She says as she turns around.

"Hey, Alex. Maybe you could help us?" Steven asks.

She turns around with a smirk. "Maybe I could... but you know. I don't really feel like it!" She says before walking back home, laughing loudly.


	5. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Insert Opening**

* * *

Alex meditates peacefully in the living room. She hears the ward pad activates and smiles slightly.

She opens her eyes and the Gems standing on the ward pad.

Amethyst is caring a big egg and Garnet is covered in feathers.

As soon as Alex sees Garnet covered in feathers she starts to smirk.

"I see you try to become a bird, Garnet or is this your new style?" She says laughing.

Garnet chuckles slightly, "Hello to you too, Alex." She says ruffling her hair.

"Amethyst, we do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!" Pearl scolds looks at Amethyst who´s putting the big egg into the fridge.

"Where is Steven?" Garnet asks her.

"Oh, he will be here in... three...two...one-"

Steven enters the house" Guys, you back!" He cheers.

"There he is," Alex says grinning at Garnet.

"You have future vision or something?" Garnet jokes.

"Maybe," Alex says.

"We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second, we've got to go back out." Pearl says.

"What? Why?" Steven asks.

Pearl shows him a statue." We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spite before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, Alex, you should have seen the spite in its heyday." She says as she projects a hologram of the Sea Spite, "It was an oasis for Gems on Earth It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with the statue!"

"Wha? That's perfect!" Steven says and his eyes turn into star shapes.

"What? Why?" Pearl questions.

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" Steven takes out his backpack.

"A hamburger?" Pearl questions while Alex rolls her eyes.

"It's a Novelty Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it. I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang, Steven, that's cool." But this is obviously an important Gem business.

"Yes, so you should let us take care of it," Pearl says

"What? I'm a Gem" Steven lifts up his shirt and points to his gem.

"But you've still got a lot to learn." Pearl hesitates.

"So, let him come!" Amethyst waves her hands," It'll be educational."

"Hmm, alright," Pearl says giving him the statue, "You can carry it in your hamburger."

"Alex should also come with us," Garnet says smiling at Alex.

Alex looks at Pearl.

Pearl sighs." Okay, she can also come. But only if you promise to listen to what we say." Pearl says looking at her slightly stern.

"Yes, mo-pearl," Alex says rolling her eyes with a blush.

"Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies." Steven says. Alex shakes her head.

They wait for him for a while.

"Steeeeven, let's gooo!" Pearl calls him.

"Coming!" Steven walks down the stairs and onto the ward pad.

"Dang, Steven, that's so cool." Alex teases him and he sticks his tongue towards her.

"Steven, did you bring your whole room?" Pearl asks.

"Back that thang up," Amethyst says.

"Let's warp. "Garnet says and a blue light flashes from the pad but it doesn't cover Stevens' stomach.

"Suck it in, Stev!" Alex says crossing her arms. Steven inhales, pulling his stomatch the warp

"Do you remember how to do this?" Pearl asks Steven.

Steven starts to floating and laughing as his head goest out of the warp stream. "Keep your head in!" Pearl pulls his head in.

The Gems and Alex lands at the Sea Spire while Steven falls down.

"Woah, the Sea Spire!" Steven says excitedly.

"So, we're here to save this old ruin?" Alex says crossing her arms as a piece of the Spire falls off.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago," Pearl says looking at the damage.

"I'm sensing structural instability," Garnet says.

"That can't be good," Alex adds.

"Gah, Steven!" Pearl yells as the piece where he stands on began to fall.

"What?"

Pearl jumps up and saves him."Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven and Alex back!" Pearl says as she hugs Steven.

Steven leaps off her and takes Mr Queasy out of his backpack"Oh, Mr Queasy." Steven laughs while Alex chuckles slightly.

"Steven! This place is your heritage, I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that, Steven?" Pearl asks him.

"You got it, dude!" Steven says as he shows a thumb up and sticks out his tongue.

"Yesss," Pearl says. Alex laughs at this.

"Enough, we have to move," Garnet says.

The Gems runs up the cliff then Garnet stops before a gap.

"What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily." Amethyst says.

"No. The magic that substains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." Garnet throws a rock and it gets pulled down.

"So we can't jump?" Pearl questions.

"Oh, wait! "Steven pulls out sweaters from his backpack.

"Brilliant, Steven." Alex says as she takes them from him.

"What are those for?" Amethyst asks.

"They were for keeping warm," Steven says.

Alex ties them together. "But now we can get to the other side." She says grinning.

Alex whips one end through the window and catches the other end. "Come on, Steven!" Alex says as she takes his hand and jumps down.

"Steven! Alex!" Amethyst yells.

"Wait!" Pearl yells.

They both get pulled down by the vortex.

"Steven! Alex!" The Gems yell.

Alex throws Steveb on to the other side."I'm fine." He says as he lands unharmed.

"It's like bungee jumping," Alex says as she also lands on the other side unharmed.

"Steven! Alex! Way to go! C'mon, guys!" Amethyst summons her whip, grabs Pearl and Garnet, and whips it through the window.

"Alex style!" Amethyst yells as she climbs up and brings the rest into the Sea Spite.

"Don't you two ever do that again!" Pearl says to them.

"Sorry," Steven says as Garnet ruffles his and Alex's hair.

"But it was pretty great," Pearl admits.

The Gems walk through the Sea Spite.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh...that's...oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so-Oh and the water damage. This pillar...Oh, and this had a head..." Pearl says in distress as she looks at the damage.

"Oh, Steven, Alex, once the statue is in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory." Pearl sees a creature crawling on the statue's shoulder"-aahh!" She summons her spear and slices the statue in half.

Alex laughs. "I never knew that these missions can be so entertaining." She says with a smirk earning a soft glare from Pearl.

"What was that goober?" Steven asks.

"Crystal Shrimp." Pearl answeres.

"You guys, we got a problem!" Steven, Alex and Pearl run up the stairs towards Garnet and Amethyst.

"It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top. " Pearl says as she sees a horde of shrimps crawl around.

"Can't you just squish 'em?" Alex asks while Steven leans towards one of the crytal shrimps.

Pearl pulls Steven away. "Don't touch that, their shards are deadly! We need to clear the path."

She projects Amethyst " Amethyst if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack..."

Pearl projects Garnet on the ceiling, "And, Garnet if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot...then I can advance with..." Pearl projects herself.

"Bagel sandwich!" Steven yells and takes out two bagel sandwiches out of his pack and throw them to each side of the room.

The shrimps procced to follow one of the sandwiches, leaving a clear path for the Gems.

"Brilliant." Garnet and Alex say at the same time.

"Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?" Pearl asks him.

"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do," Steven explains as the gems walk through the clear path.

"You are a shrimp," Amethyst says.

"Watch out!" Garnet yells as the wall to the left of them cracks and forms a small, rushing river that drops below.

"What are we gonna do?" The Gems expect for Alex look at Steven.

"What? Me?" Steven asks.

"What have you got?" Garnet asks.

"Cheeseburger backpack!" Amethyst and Pearl chant.

Alex rolls her eyes as she leans against one of the pillars with her arms crossed.

" A raft!" Steven says.

"Steven, that's so sensible!" Pearl says.

Steven places the raft in the water. But it quickly floats away. Pearl and Amethyst groans.

Alex smirks as she summons her katana and slices the piller she was leaning on. On end lands on the other side of the river, forming a bridge."Let's go!" She says.

"Good idea anyway, Steven. "Garnet says.

"Good job, Alex." Pearl and Amethyst cheer.

The Gems slowly climb up the winding stairs. Finally, they get to the top.

The Gems approach the pedestal."This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal. " Pearl says as she looks up. "And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!"

"Steven, the statue," Garnet says.

Steven sticks his hand in his backpack and feels for the statue but is unable to find it. "Uhh, I, uh, ah, uhh..."

"What's the hold-up?" Amethyst asks.

Steven looks terrified. "I don't have it," He says.

The Gems except for Alex gasps.

"Oh, well." She shrugs.

"What?!" Pearl asks.

"I must have left it on the bed!"

The Gems look at the moon."There's...there's no time..." Pearl says.

"Wait!" Steven reaches into his backpack, "I have an idea!" He says as he pulls out Mr Queasy.

"Could that work?" Amethyst asks Garnet. Garnet simply shrugs.

Steven walks to the pedestal and places Mr Queasy. The moon blasts a ray of light onto Mr Queasy, who then floats up towards the moon.

Only a few feet up, Mr Queasy violently shakes and the Gems scream except for Alex who just stands there with her hands in her pockets.

Mr Queasy explodes and the Gems scream again, Alex just rolls her eyes.

The Spire begins to shake, and a bunch of cracks form in the ground. The waterfall starts to close in the Spire.

"Everyone, keep steady!" Garnet says.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Steven says.

"Great!" Alex says with fake enthusiasm.

The cracks separate and the Gems are pushes back. Each piece sinks and an ocean is all that is left. The Gems swim to the surface.

"That's all my fault. I broke it." Steven says.

"This place was already a ruin. It was just a matter of time before it collapses." Alex says.

"Alex is right. You handled everything well under pressure. You did great!" Pearl cheers him up.

"Yeah, two out of four of your ideas worked. That's fifty percent, "Amethyst also cheers him up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They can't all be winners." Steven says.

Then the raft pops up to the surface. "You gotta be kidding me?" Alex says surprised.

"Woooh!" Steven cheers as they all get in the raft.

"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" Pearl and Amethyst cheers."It's a three-hour paddle home." Garnet says.

Pearl and Amethyst stop cheering.

Steven reaches into his backpack and takes out a bagle. "Anyone want a wet bagle?" He asks.

Alex chuckles slightly.


	6. Together Breakfast

**Insert Opening**

* * *

"Where are the others?" Steven asks Alex.

"They're out," Alex says meditating.

"Hmm, guess I'm making us breakfast," Steven says.

"Have fun," Alex smirks.

Steven starts to stack waffles with he knocks on the temple door "Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet? Is anyone home?" He asks.

"Steven, they're probably busy," Alex says.

Steven microwaves popcorn and dumps it over the waffles. Then he puts whipped cream on top of the breakfast.

"Look at you, you are out of control! Alex, it's done! Hmm, it's too good for us to eat this alone. It's a... together breakfast." Steven says.

Alex opens her eyes. "You think they others are going to eat with us?" she asks him.

"I hope so." He says as Garnet warps in with a scroll in one hand.

"Hey, Garnet." Alex greets her.

"Ah, Garnet, perfect! Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a balanced breakfast?" Steven makes a pun and Alex chuckles slightly.

"You know as I made us breakfast. I thought we could eat together. Like, like best buds" Steven says.

"I can't stay. There's a business to attend inside the temple." Garnet says she pats Alex's head as she walks passed her and Steven. She opens the Temple Gate.

"Aw, business? Like what?" Steven asks disappointed.

"I have to burn this." Garnet shows him her scroll.

"Cool!" Steven says and takes a picture.

Garnet takes his phone, "I have to burn this, too. "She says and leaves.

"No, my apps!" Steven yells as he runs at the door. "Aw, you never work when I need it," Steven says looking at his gem.

"Dumb Police! Uhhh, you're dumb!" Amethyst shapeshifted as a police officer shoots at Alex and at Steven's breakfast with a water gun.

Steven jumps in slow motion protecting his breakfast.

Amethyst laughs as she shapeshifts back to normal. "Oh man, I totally got you! You should've seen the look on your face! By the way, you look great Alex" She says.

Alex raises her eyebrow before she wipes off the water from her face.

"Ah, I knew it was you," Steven says as he walks to the closet.

"Pfft, how?" Amethyst asks.

"Because that's a water gun. And I'm not dumb." Steven says as he changes his shirt.

"You've got something on your shirt." Amethyst points on his shirt.

"Really?" Steven asks as he looks down at his shirt.

Amethyst hits him with another blast of water and laughs.

Alex shakes her head. She notices Pearl exiting them temple through Amethyst door with a sword.

"Hi, Pearl." Alex greets her smiling.

"Oh, hi Alex. "Pearl greets back smiling at her.

"Hey, that's my door!" Amethyst says angry.

"Oh, Amethyst there you are. Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?" Pearl asks annoyed.

"Having a sword party. "Amethyst answers.

"Oh please, you took it!" Pearl says.

"I did not!" Amethyst argues.

"It's fine. It's in the past, I forgive you. Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome." Pearl says.

"You did WHAT? I have a system!" Amethyst runs into the temple.

"Amethyst, wait!" Steven calls her.

"What's the matter, Steven?" Pearl asks.

"I wanted us all to have breakfast together. So I made together breakfast. But everyone keeps leaving. " Steven says.

"Ah, that's nice," Pearl says and open the temple door. And sinks into the water.

"Oh no, not you too! I can't let this become together brunch!" Steven says as he jams the door with his arm and slips inside Pearl's room.

"Steven! Where are not allowed to-" Alex starts but the door already closes.

"Why is no one ever listens to me!" Alex says annoyed.

Suddenly the door opens again. Alex sees Steven standing not far away from the door and Pearl's waterfall pool.

"Steven! Get your butt out of there!" Alex says as she crosses her arms.

"We're going to have a nice breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes wet," Stevens says determined as he steps into Pearl's waterfall pool.

"What? Get out of there!" Pearl yells scared.

Steven gets pulled into descending waterfall.

"Oh, Steven." Alex facepalms.

**Time Skip.**

Alex and Pearl run into the Crystal Heart. "Steven, there you are!" Pearl says.

"Pearl, Alex, sweet. Three out of four." Steven says.

"Oh, Oh! Steven, be careful!" Pearl says worriedly.

"Why? Wha?" He stares up the Crystal Heart. "Whoa..."

"You really shouldn't be in here, this is the Crystal Heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight, and don't look down." Pearl says.

Steven looks down. He gasps and slips down. "Dammit, Steven." Alex hisses.

Amethyst, Pearl and Alex follow him.

"Okay, this room is cool!" Alex says amazed.

"Steven, we're getting you out of here. " Pearl whisperers.

"Come on" Amethyst whisperers, too.

"Oh, this is great! We're all together!" Steven yells.

Garnet becomes distracted and the Monster inside the bubble almost escapes.

"Ehm... Steven, we should probably get out of here." Alex says crossing her arms.

"No! We can finally eat! I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge "Steven says.

"Steven, go!" Garnet says as she tries to contain the spirit.

"Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?" Steven asks.

The Monster escapes and expands. The Gems summon their weapons.

"It's trying to escape! Force it back!" Garnet says.

"Steven, come on. We should get out of here." Alex says backing away slightly.

"But what about together breakfast?" Steven asks.

Alex looks at him." Not it's not the time-" She looks behind her and saw the monster coming towards her and Steven.

Alex dodges it and pulls Steven out of the way. The Monster hits the breakfast transforms into a massive monster.

"It's taken refuge in organic matter!" Pearl says as he tries to fight it but gets hit and stick to the wall with a mix of whipped cream and syrup.

"Now it has all the power of breakfast, we have to destroy it," Garnet says.

"I didn't want this! I just wanted to eat together like, best buds" Steven yells sad. Alex looks at him.

"Steven, you've got to get away. "Garnet says.

"But my breakfast!" He says.

Amethyst and Garnet are both smashed against the wall by the monster.

"Dang it!" Alex says.

Steven takes hold of the plate. "Let me help you," Alex says.

"That's ... enough! I...don't care if you... the most important meal of the day! I made you to bring us together... not to tear us apart." Steven says as he and Alex push the Monster all the way into the lava, destroying it,

The Gems gather around it.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I dreamed too big," Steven says sadly. Alex puts a hand on his shoulder trying not to roll her eyes.

**Time Skip**

"It looks great!" Steven cheers as he looks at the breakfast they all made together. "It's even more together and even more breakfast!"

Steven and the Gems except for Alex stare at it with great concern.

"I don't think I can eat this," Steven says.

"Let's order pizza," Amethyst suggests. Steven and Pearl agree.

"It did try to kill us," Garnet adds.

Alex looks at them and shrugs. "Well, then it's mine." She says and taking the breakfast.

"You're not concerned that it try to eat us?" Steven asks her.

"Nope, I'm not picky... besides I've been spending the whole morning running after you and your stupid breakfast. I'm hungry." Alex says eating the breakfast without care.


	7. Frybo (kinda short)

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was kinda hard to write.**

**Insert Opening**

* * *

Pearl and Alex enter Steven's Room.

"We have seven Gem shards but there were eight. So one is missing." Pearl says to Alex. Alex nods at her.

"Hey, Stev, have you seen a Gem Shard anywhere? It's very important." Alex asks him.

"No, have you seen my pants? They're also very important." Steven asks back. Alex shakes her head.

"I'm serious, Steven," Pearl says."These Shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gem throughout history in order- " Pearl starts to explain but Alex notices that Steven didn't pay attention. " to create semi-sentient drone soldiers with the capacity to follow basic orders. Gems once created an army of these drones but found their obedience waned as the shards overdeveloped inside their uniforms and turned on their commanders. You see, any shard imprinted by any sort of container could become a monster. That's why it's very, very important it's kept away from any kind of garment. If you see it, bring it to me, right away. I'm going to check in town." Pearl says and leaves.

"For my pants?" Steven asks.

"No, for the Gem Shard. "Alex says shaking her head.

"That's unusual!" Steven says as he notices his pants walking by themselves.

"Steven, what up with your pants?" Alex asks him as she raises up her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Steven says as he takes out a Gem shard from his pocket. "It's a... thingy? Is this Pearl's shard thingy?" Steven asks her as he puts the shard in the sock.

"Yes this is the Gem shard bird mom was looking for, but you shouldn't put in the sock or in other clothes things," Alex says crossing her arms.

"Let's find Pearl and give her this thing," Steven says as he leaves the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alex says as she tries to catch up on Steven.

**Time Skip**

"Dang, it ! Where is he?" Alex mutters as she looks for Steven.

Suddenly she sees him at Funland Arcade.

"Steven!" She calls him and runs towards him.

"Oh, hey Alex." Steven greets her smiling.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I'm hanging out with Peedee," Steven says pointing at Peedee.

"Hi, Peedee." Alex greets him.

"Hi, Alex." Peedee greets her back.

"Where's the Gem Shard? Have you already give it to Pearl?" She asks Steven.

"No, I put it inside Frybo," Steven says smiling.

"Who is Frybo?" Alex asks confused.

"It's our mascot." Peedee answeres.

"What?! That this is bad." Alex says and suddenly they all hear a scream.

"That came from the fry shop!" Peedee says as they run towards the shop.

"Okay, that's creepy. " Alex says as they watch with wide eyes like Frybo attacks innocent people forcing them to eat fries.

"We didn't tell him to do that, did we tell him to do that?!" Peedee panics.

"Frybo, stop!" Steven yells.

"Why isn't he listening?!" Peedee asks.

"I don't know! Alex?" Steven looks at her.

Alex facepalms her. "You didn't listen to what Pearl said! She explained why these Gem Shards are dangerous!" Alex snaps. "We have to wait for the other Gems! Only they know how to deal with it." She says.

"What are you going to do?" Peedee asks her and Steven.

"Our job!" Steven says proudly.

Alex summons her katana. She sees Pearl enter the shop.

"Steven! Did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?" Pearl asks him.

"Yes! He did." Alex says look slightly angry at Steven.

"Didn't you hear what I said about the living armour and infantries and many, many deaths?!" Pearl asks angrily.

"No!" Steven answeres.

Pearl summons her weapon and spears Frybo in the head. It's eye bursts with ketchup and mustard, it blinds Pearl. Pearl drops the other shards.

"Ahhh shit!" Alex curse as she tries to stop the Frybo thing from attacking the Frymans.

Suddenly Steven's pants enter the building and kick Frybo.

"Steven?" Alex's says confused.

Steven appears in just his underwear.

He places a shard in each of his garments including his underwear and attacks Frybo.

Alex just stands there with a disturbed look in her eyes and watches Steven defeating the Frybo.

"Alex? Is Steven okay?" Pearl says as she tries to find her (cause she's still blinded by the ketchup).

"Yes, he's fine, Pearl and I'm also fine... thanks for asking. " Alex says amusingly as she helps Pearl to wipe off the Ketchup.

**A few minutes later**

They send the Frybo suit out to sea on a makeshift raft.

"Pearl, I think our work here is done," Steven says posing heroically while standing naked.

"Put your clothes on, Steven." Alex and Pearl both say at the same time.

"Oh and Steven?" Alex says.

"Yes, sis?"

"Please, never ... no matter what happens... never bring a mascot costume alive, okay? Or I think I'm not going to be able to sleep in my entire life again." Alex says shuddering.

"Ok," Steven says grinning.

"Yeah, you find it funny and I will get nightmare because of it," Alex says rolling her eyes.


	8. Cat Fingers

**Insert Opening**

* * *

Alex, Steven and Greg are washing Mayor Dewey's Van.

"Almost done!" Greg says as he sprays the win with a hose."Alex, Steven get the hubs!"

"Hubbing it up!" Steven says as he rubs hubcaps faster.

Alex rolls her eyes but also starts to rub the hubcaps faster.

"Hub it good! This is a high-profile job" Greg says.

"You mean cause it's the mayors election-mobile?" Steven asks.

"If we do this right, we might get political favours!" Greg tells him.

"I'm not sure what that is, but I like it!" Steven grabs the sprays the van with the hose and hits Greg by mistake.

Greg hits him back, and they start to have a hose, Alex also gets hit a few time. She just crosses her arms and looks unamused at them.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not paying for father-son bonding here!" The Mayor says as he walks towards them.

Steven accidentally sprays him with the hose."Universe! Contol that kid." Mayor says wiping the water off himself and then pointing at Steven.

Alex glares at him as she also wipes the water off herself.

"Steven! Hehehe, I'm sorry, Mayor Dewey, Hehe, this one's on the house" Greg says as he stands next to Steven.

"On the house, eh. I like the way you do business, Universe. " Says the Mayor as he climbs into his car and drives away.

"Political favours!" Steven exclaims.

Greg picks him up and noogies him "Ahh, you rascal! Enough with the hose fights!" Greg says. "Aw, okay." Steven laughs.

Alex looks at this with crossed arms and with a sad look in her. Suddenly she gets splashed with some water she looks down annoyed and sees a purple cat.

"What the?" Greg asks.

"Woah!" He and Steven get chased by the cat who sprays water on them.

"What's with this cat?" Greg asks.

"That's Amy," Alex says as Amethyst turns into her normal form.

"Haha! Got you guys!" Amethyst laughs.

"Amethyst!" Steven says with stars in his eyes.

"Uh, pretty cool, Amethyst. "Greg says though Alex notices that he looks kinda intimidated.

"Really cool! I wish I could shapeshift like you!" Steven says.

"You could probably learn," Amethyst says as she ties the hose into a knot.

"Really?" Steven asks.

"Sure. "Amethyst lifts Stevens shirt up. "You've got a gem and Alex too."

"Whup! Magic stuff. Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?" Greg asks nervously.

But Alex narrows her eyes, she notices that Greg's behaviour was kinda weird towards Amy´s shifting.

"Oh, it's not a big deal dad," Steven says.

"Yeah, it's fine," Amethyst says after she shape-shifts into Steven.

**Later at their house.**

"Hey, Pearl. "Amethyst says as she shape-shifts into a seal and makes Seal noises. Steven and Alex laugh.

"Do more!" Steven says.

"Check it out!" Amethyst says and she shape-shift in different animals, a wolf, a puma and into a jay.

"Amethyst, you're overdoing it," Pearl says as she walks over.

"Uh, chill it, dude," Amethyst says annoyed.

"Just because you can shapeshift, doesn't mean you should." Pearl scolds her.

"Can you shapeshift, m- Pearl ?" Alex asks her.

"Well of course..." Pearl answers smiling.

"Well, of course, I can, I'm perfect!" Amethyst says as she shape-shifts into Pearl. "WOMP! WOMP!" She says as she hit her butt.

Alex laughs at this.

Pearl looks annoyed by Amethyst." All Gems have shapeshifting powers, Alex." Pearl says as she projects a hologram." We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies or... we could to that. "Pearl explains and points at Amethyst who still does the WOMP WOMP and hit her butt.

"I want to try it all!" Steven says.

"Don't bite more than you can chew, Steven. "Pearl says,

"WOMP! WOMP!" Amethyst says again as she hits her butt. Alex laughs harder.

"Ugh!" Pearl says and walks angry out of the house.

Amethyst shapeshifts back into her normal form.

"Alright! Show me how to change into a, uh, huge lion!" Steven says.

"Actually, for once Pear is right. If you're gonna do this, you've gotta start with something easy." Amethyst says.

"Like that cat, you turned into?" Steven asks.

"That sounds good. Now follow my lead. First, think of what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out. "Amethyst demonstrates for Steven. "See? Haha! Now your turn and Alex try it too." Amethyst says.

Alex rolls her eyes and walks towards them.

"Okay. Caaaat!" Steven tries it.

"Nah, you're too tense. Just relax and feel it. "Amethyst says.

"Like this?" Alex says as she shapeshifts into a wolf instead.

"How did you shapeshifted?" Steven asks her.

"I just relaxed and imagine what I wanna be," Alex says.

"Ehh, if you're not ready, we can try later. "Amethyst says to Steven.

"No, wait! I can do it." Steven tries again.

"Well, it was a good try. "Amethyst says and suddenly meowing noises come out of Steven's palm. Steven opens his palm and sees a cat finger.

Alex shapeshifts back into a human. "That's cute." She says smiling.

"That's so cool!" Steven cheers.

"You should go show it to your dad. He's gonna freak out!" Amethyst says and Steven runs out.

"Aren't you coming with him?" Amethyst asks Alex and looks at her.

"But... I don't a have a dad who I can show it to." Alex says sadly and looks away slightly.

"Well, you have us don't ya?" Amethyst says grinning.

Alex smiles. "Yes, I have you." She says.

**Time skip**

"Steven? Are you okay?" Alex asks him as he has trouble to hold a sandwich.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine." He says as he hid his fingers.

"Well, see ya later then. We're taking the Gem Sloop out to sea to fight a living island." Amethyst says as she walks out,

"What? Uh, Amethyst, wait!" Steven drops his sandwich and runs out.

"Steven, wait!" Alex says as she follows him.

**Outside of the house**

Alex sees Steven in the water trying to catch up the Gem Sloop.

"Steven, what's going on?" Pearl asks him while Alex walks towards them,

"Waah! I-it's nothing! I-just turned all my fingers into cats!" Steven says.

"We have to stay and help Steven," Pearl tells Garnet.

"We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. "We'll deal with Steven when we get back," Garnet says.

"Amethyst, I blame YOU for this. "Pearl scold Amethyst.

"Eh, that's fair," Amethyst says.

"Wait! You're leaving me with Steven and his cat fingers? What if it gets worse?" Alex asks as she tries not to freak out.

"Just calm down you both. Everything will be alright." Pearl says as they were driving away

"You can handle this, Alex. "Garnet says.

"Great!" Alex says as they were too far away.

"Ok-" She turns around and sees Steven running into the house. "Steven!" She runs after him.

The moment she enters the house her eyes widen.

"Alex!" Steven has turned into a cat monster, thing.

"Steven? Dang, it. Let's go see your dad. He'll help us." Alex says as she helps Steven.

**At Greg's Car Wash**

"Uncle Greg! Uncle Greg!" Alex calls him.

"Huh? Alex? What's going oooon" Greg yells as he sees cat- Steven. "What's that?" He asks.

"That's Steven... the cats took control over him," Alex says.

"Ohh, my life is over! I can't go on magical adventures! I can't even open the fridge! And I'll never get to have another water fight with you dad! Because these things hate-" Steven cries.

"Water!" Alex exclaims." They hate water!" Alex says as she sprays him with the hose.

Then the cats run towards her and Greg.

Steven grabs the side of the car wash to stop the cats.

"It's not enough water!" Steven says. He gasps suddenly. "Turn on the superwash!" he says.

"No, I won't do it! It's too dangerous!" Greg says.

"You've got to! Alex! You've gotta do it then! I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!" Steven says.

"No! You're not. You are my son/little brother!" Alex and Greg say at the same time as they both turn on the wash.

Steven crawls in. Alex and Greg watch as Steven gets sprayed with jets from all sides. Then he goes through two waxers, and another set of jets.

"Uncle Greg. I would be better if we would take the hose. So, that we'll be ready to attack any remaining cats. "Alex suggests.

Greg nods. He and Alex both take a hose and get ready before the opening.

"Steven!" Alex says with wide eyes as Steven gets pushed out of the Car-Wash.

"Alex, Dad," Steven's clothes were all ribbed."We did it." Steven cheers slightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alex asks him.

"I'm fine, I guess," Steven says and suddenly one of Steven's fingers starts to meow.

Greg and Steven scream as they see the last cat on Stevens' finger. Alex sprays Stevens' finger.

"Steven... you are not allowed to shapeshift again... at least without the other Gems." Alex scolds him. Steven nods.

"Ahh! Another night full of nightmares and no sleeping. Come on. Thanks, uncle Greg." Alex says walking back home.

**Time skip**

Steven and Alex are sitting on the dock.

"Steven?" Alex says."Hmm?" Steven looks at her.

"You know that I'm not your real sister, right?" Alex asks him."We may not be blood-related but for me, you are still my big sis," Steven says smiling at her.

Alex smiles slightly. "Did... the gems ever told you about my parents? Or how they found me?" She asks him.

"No, they didn't... why are you asking?" Steven wonders.

"It's just... you never met your mother but you still have your dad. And I never met my parents...so every time I see you and your dad playing together I feel...lonely." Alex says.

"But I heard you almost calling Pearl mom. A few times." Steven points out.

"Yes, it does happen. And I kinda see her and Garnet as my mothers... but what if they don't see me as their child... " Alex says looking down.

_what if they only keep me here so that I could take care of you... what if I didn't have a Gem or what if my Gem would be completely useless... would they still keep me?_ she thinks.

"I don't think that Pearl and Garnet would mind you calling them, mom. Pearl always smiles when you almost call her that. You are a Gem .. a half-Gem just like me... so that makes us siblings." Steven says smiling.

"Look they're finally here," Alex says smiling.

"Steven!" Pearl yells as she climbs on the dock and takes his hand. "Okay, let me see it. W-? Y-you got them to go away?" Pearl says.

Steven smiles. "Yes, with the help from Alex," he says.

"I knew you could do it," Garnet says smiling at her. Alex blushes slightly.

"It just goes to show, always listen to me, and never listen to Amethyst," Pearl says angrily.

"That's fair." Amethyst shrugs.

"It goes to show, you should have a little more faith in Steven," Garnet says and Pearl blushes.

"Yeah, it almost turned into a big CAT-tastrophy!" Alex says smirking.

Amethyst and Pearl laugh sarcastically.

"But I'm feeling much better MEOW!" Steven Gem groans while Alex shudders.

"Steven, please stop meowing or I'm gonna meow tonight in my sleep," Alex says.

"Ehhh? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Steven jokes again.

"Okay, that's enough," Garnet says as Alex snickers slightly.

The Gems and Alex walk away, Steven follows them.

"Wait, I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning," Steven says.

"Urgh. Yes, first I had nightmares about your cat fingers and then I have to hear him coming up with cat jokes." Alex says smirking.

"You guys, I'm FELINE fine." Steven jokes.

Alex facepalms." Steven, please." She groans.

"Everything's PURRRRFECT!" Steven jokes again catching up to her and the Gems.

"You gotta be KITTEN me?" Alex says smirking at him.

"Your cat jokes are just terrible," Amethyst says.

"Nope. They're tearable!" Alex says and laughs as the Gems groans.

"Hey, that was a good one, sis," Steven says.

"Thanks, stev," Alex says smiling.


	9. Bubble Buddies

**Insert Opening**

* * *

The Gems and Alex walk towards the direction of the Beach House

"I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent!" Pearl says.

Alex stares at them for a minute.

"You okay, Alex?" Garnet asks her.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine." She says looking away again.

"You sure? You look kinda ... sad?" Pearl questions,

"Hey Look! Steven's got a bike!" Alex says ignoring the question.

"Where ya going, Steven?" Amethyst asks.

"Just out for a ride." Steven answeres,

"In the sand?" Pearl asks,

"Yup!" Steven says and drives away.

"So, back to my question, what's wrong Alex?" Pearl asks again.

"Ahh, it's nothing," Alex says as she walks faster towards the beach house.

**Later in the Beach House.**

Alex sits with her arm crossed.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?" Pearl asks again.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering... where are my parents?" She asks the Gems look at each other nervously.

"You never told me how you found me... why?" Alex continues and looks at them.

"Alex, you are not ready to know that yet... maybe when you're older," Garnet says calmly.

"But.." Before Alex could say anything Steven bursts through the door.

"Whaddup'?" Steven acts casual.

"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asks.

"Huh?" Steven acts confused.

"That girl." Garnet points out.

Alex crossed her arms. _They are avoiding the questions_.

"You saw?" Steven asks blushing. "She's just a girl I know, except she doesn't know me. We never talked," he says.

"You like her" Amethyst gasps and smushes his face.

"Uhhh... I like Everyone..." Steven says as he pushes Amethyst's arms aside.

"Let's set up play-date! I'll write up and invitation and work out a schedule. Ohh, we'll have to find her favourite kind of tea.." Pearl says.

"No. Just talk to her," Garnet says.

"Okay. But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow." Steven tells them.

"Funky flow?" Amethyst and Pearl say confused.

"We won't watch," Garnet says as she adjusts her visor.

"Aright!" Steven runs to the fridge and takes out a glowing bracelet.

"What's that?" Amethyst asks.

"Nothing!" Steven shouts as he runs outside.

Alex looks at them angry.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" Alex asks the Gems.

"Alex... I already told you that we will answer all your questions. When you're older." Garnet says softly.

"But why? What's so terrible about me that you are so afraid to tell me?" Alex says with tears in her eyes.

"Alex..." Pearl says putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Forget it," Alex says as she pushes Pearl hand away and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asks.

Alex doesn't answer she just walks outside without looking at the Gems.

**Time skip.**

Alex walks through the city. "What are they hiding from me?" she asks quietly.

Suddenly she sees Steven and some girl trapped inside a bubble.

Sadie is attempting to break the bubble while Lars makes fun of Steven.

"Steven?" Alex says as she wipes off her tears and runs towards them, "What's going on here?" Alex asks.

"Uh. You brother came here inside this bubble and apparently he doesn't know how to get out of there. So I'm trying to help him." Sadie says.

"He made this magic love bubble because he's in looove." Lars mocks Steven and makes kiss noises.

"Stop that, you idiot!" Alex snaps at him as she pushes him away from the bubble.

"Ahh, this is my big sister, Alex," Steven says to Connie.

"You have a sister?" Connie asks.

"We aren't blood-related and that's what bothers her sometimes. But I don't care she is my sister who takes care of me." He says grinning.

"Hey, Alex!" Steven calls her.

"How did you get inside a bubble?!" Alex shouts.

"I don't know!" He shouts back.

"Alex! This is Connie!" Steven introduces Connie to Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Connie!" Alex says smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Alex!" Connie says.

"Alex is also a half gem like me. Oh! Alex, can you try to open this thing with your weapon?" Steven asks her.

"What? Are you crazy? You want me to cut you in half?" Alex yells at him angrily.

"Please!" He begs her.

"Urgh,.. okay... Lars would you stop acting like an idiot!" Alex snaps at him.

"I'm not acting like an idiot! I'm helping your brother on his date." Lars argues.

"You're embarrassing him!" Sadie argues with Lars.

"No, I'm not!" Lars yells.

"Yes, you are!" Sadie yells back.

"I'm going to try something else!" Sadie says as she goes inside the Big Donut.

Then Sadie comes running out of the Big Donut with a stool and hits the bubble with the chair. But it didn't help.

Alex rolls her eyes and summons her hits the bubble but it didn't break,

"What is this thing made of?" Alex wonders putting her weapon away.

"I have a better idea," Steven says with a nervous chuckle. He and Connie walk away with the Bubble.

"Your brother is having fun on his first date," Lars says laughing.

"Keep on laughing and you are going to miss a few of your teeth, Lars!" Alex says angrily at him."Anyway, Thanks for your help, Sadie," Alex says as she follows Steven.

"Where is he? How can he always disappear?" She asks as she walks on the Pier.

She sees Onion shoots a harpoon gun at the bubble but the harpoon deflects and hits another boat. Alex stands there frozen before running up to them.

"What were you thinking?!" She yells at Steven and Connie through the bubble.

"Alex! Can you call Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst?!" Steven asks her. Alex looks at him quietly and shrugs.

She watches him and Connie walk away with the bubble.

_Should I go and call them? NO, I don't need their help!_ Alex thinks and shakes her head. She tries to follow Steven, Connie and their bubble.

"Why is he in Funland?" Alex asks confused and then she saw a monster trying to attack them on top of the roller coaster.

"Steven!" Alex shouts as her gem and her left eyes starting to glow.

She summons her weapons and rushed up there and stops the Monster from hitting them.

"You see? She is very strong!" Steven says smiling to Connie.

Suddenly Mr Smileys hits the emergency brake and the bubble flies off the track into the ocean.

"Steven! Connie!" Alex shouts as she run towards the ocean.

_Damit! I should have called the Gems sooner... who cares about my feelings?_ Alex thinks as she runs towards the Beach house.

She bursts through the door.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Pearl asks her putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Steven is trapped inside some pink bubble and this bubble is on the Ocean floor and a Corrupted Gem attacks them," Alex tells them with panic in her voice.

"Where?" Garnet asks her.

"At the Funland," Alex says.

The gems and Alex run towards the Funland.

As they arrive there, they notice Steven and Connie out off their bubble, The Funland,'s Pier collapsed and the Gem poofed.

"What?" Alex says confused.

"Steven!" The Gems yell as they run to them.

"Steven, what's going on?! What did you do?!" Pearl says accusingly.

"He was incredible!" Connie cheers.

Garnet picks up and bubbles away, the poofed Gem.

"Really? You mean it?" Steven asks and Connie nods." Here's your bracelet... again."

"Thanks." Connie laughs.

Alex stands there and shakes her head as she sees Amethyst and Pearl teasing Steve.

She feels Garnet putting her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asks her softly.

Alex smiles up to her. "I'm fine..." She says and looks down.

"Garnet?" Alex asks suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I know that you take care of Steven cause you were friends with his mom. But why are you taking care of me? Is this because I have a Gem?" Alex asks her.

"Alex... do you really think that we only taking care of you because you have a Gem?" Garnet asks her surprised.

Alex looks away sadly.

Garnet kneels in front of her and puts her hands on Alexs shoulders. "Alex, we care about you. We don´t care if you are a Gem or a Human...the only advantage of you being a Gem is that you can go on missions with us. But even if you wouldn´t have a Gem...we would still care for you the same way we do now. You are a Crystal Gem with or without a Gem." She tells her gently.

Alex nods blushing and with a small smile.

Garnet ruffles her hair before picking up Pearl and Amethyst. "Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow." She scolds then and walks away with them.

"Funky... flow?" Connie asks confused.

"Don't pay attention to it...anyway. I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you." Alex says smiling brightly.

"I'm Connie, nice to meet you too. But we have introduced each other, already." Connie says.

"Yeah, but it was kinda strange. I hope we gonna be good friends." Alex says.

"You want to be friends with me?" Connie asks surprised.

"Every friend of Steven is also a friend of mine," Alex tells her smiling.


	10. Serious Steven

**Insert Opening**

* * *

The Gems are inside the Ward Pad.

"Pay attention Steven, this is going to be yours and Alex's first serious mission. You need to be ready." Pearl says.

"Yes! I'm ready, I'm so ready!" Steven cheers excitedly as he warps upside down. Alex shakes her head as she crosses her arms.

"Steven comes on, you're gonna make yourself sick. "She turns him upright and gets hit in the eye by his ukulele. "Why did you bring that?" She scoffs.

"I don't know! I was excited and i-it's mine, and I like it!" Steven says anxiously. His Ukulele floats away and Steven swims after it.

"Steven get back here! You could get seriously-."

The Gems warp into a battlefield and Steven warps several yards away.

"...hurt! Steven! Are you-" Pearl says.

"I'm fine! I'm just..gooey.! Steven says as he licks his arm. A bunch of butterflies flies to him and cling themselves to his face.

"Aah! They're in my eyes!" Steven yells as she runs. Alex laughs slightly.

Garnet swats them away." They're just butterflies, Steven. "She says softly.

"Well, they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs." Steven laughs.

"Steven, you're a riot." Amethyst jokes and also laughs.

"Now let's go recover them gemstone," Garnet says,

The Gems, Alex and steven walk trough the filled, the field is littered with swords stuck into the ground.

"Unbelievable, this was once a Gem battlefield, now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see! Oh, that's what I love about the Earth! Maybe this will be a light mission after all." Pearl says.

"I don't think so," Alex says as they stop in front of a Pyramid temple.

Garnet summons the missing piece in Pyramid and places it into the slot.

The temple door opens.

Alex looks at the walls._ Is this Steven's mom?_ She thinks.

"Steven's the best!" Steven yells and it echoes back. "Why thank you, temple," Steven says.

"Hey, what's this thing? " Alex asks as she pointed at a triangle thing.

"Whatever it is, you probably shouldn't touch it," Pearl says.

"I wasn't touching it..mo-" Alex starts but was cut off as she temple begins to shake and the ceiling begins to crumble.

"Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?" Pearl asks.

"Definitely... always... never do it!" Steven says as they all get socked down a hole.

The Gems and Alex land on their feet while Steven lands on his stomach.

"Great!" Alex says rolling her eyes.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up," Amethyst says.

"Right. Steven, Alex and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe, while you guys go and solve the mystery of this place." Pearl says.

"You shouldn't have said "Solve the mystery", mom- I mean Pearl," Alex says blushing as she looks away. Pearl ruffles her hair.

"Wait, I want to help solve the mystery," Steven says excitedly.

"Yeah, c'mon Steven, let's solve the mystery," Amethyst says as she picks him up.

"Yeah, mystery solvers!" Steven cheers.

"Nope, no no-no-no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen." Pearl says as she takes Steven away from Amethyst.

"Steven goes with me," Garnet says

Alex looks at her pouting.

"And Alex too." She says smiling at her while Alex grins happily.

"Really? Awesome!" Steven cheers.

"But remember, this is a serious mission," Garnet says.

"Understood, Serious Steven! Pearl, can you put me down?" Steven asks.

"Wha-? Oh, yes, of course. "Pearl puts him down.

"I need to be standing or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven activates." Steven says making a pose and following Alex and Garnet.

"But this could be the teacups all over again," Pearl says

"Hey, I've put that behind me!" He says.

"Oooh, we're on a magic treasure hunt, for some magic treasure junk! Something, something magic something!" Steven sings.

"Steven... I don't think it's a good thing to sing on a mission don't ya think?" Alex says as the three enter an open room. The door closes behind them.

"This is bad," Alex says rolling her eyes.

The room begins to randomly light glowing panels all around the room.

"We need to stay on the glowing panels," Garnet says.

"Right! Serious Steven." Steven says as he jumps from one glowing panels to the other.

"I bet something bad is going to happen once he crosses them," Alex says as she follows Garnet.

"Say, Garnet.. this drawing on the walls in the room above. It was Steven's mom right?" Alex asks her.

"Yes, that was Rose Quartz," Garnet says.

"Was... my mother a Crystal Gem, too?" Alex wonders.

"Alex-"

"I know you are going to tell me when I'm older... I know." Alex cuts her off. "I was just wondering." She looks at Steven who was dancing on the panels.

Suddenly the temple shakes and Steven falls onto the non-glowing panel.

The panels change from white to red and begin to fall into a pit of open flames.

"Dang, it," Alex says as she looks at the fire underneath them.

Steven slips from the panel he was standing on and begins to fall down.

"Steven!" Garnet and Alex yell at the same time.

Alex´s Gem and left eye start to glow. Alex reacts faster than Garnet and she rushes towards Steven in full speed. She tries to catch him.

"Alex, your eye," Steven says, catching Alex off guard.

"Huh?" Alex blinks and her Gem together with her eye stop glowing. Alex and Steven both begin to fall.

But Garnet catches both of them.

"Woohoo! That was-" Steven laughs before he changes the tone. "uh, seriously dangerous, thank you, Garnet. "He says as his hair catches on fire.

The three walk into another chamber. Steven pats away the fair on his hair while Alex touches her left eye.

Another door closes behind them, this time it's startles Steven.

The temple shakes again and both Steven and Alex hold their heads.

"We can take a break if you're both not feeling well," Garnet says.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay! Let's keep going!" Steven flexes.

"Y-yeah," Alex says as she puts her hand away from her eye.

"Alright, but be careful, you might trigger a trap with that gun-show," Garnet says pointing at Stevens' arms.

"Right, I'll put these babies away, and use my minds," Steven says making Alex rolls her eyes at him.

He inspects the wall." Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings. It looks like, there are lots of triangles hidden somewhere in this room." Steven says as he feels around the wall.

"I don't think these are triangles, Steven. It kinda looks like... spikes. This is probably a trap." Alex says crossing her arms.

"I don't think so," Steven says still feeling around the wall.

"Of course! Why listening to what I say?!" Alex says as she pouts slightly.

Garnet chuckles as she ruffles her hair.

Steven pushes in section.

"Run!" Garnet shouts as spikes begin to descend.

They tear Steven's shirt as he dodged them and makes him drops his ukulele. Garnet steps in and stops the spikes with her gauntlets.

"Ah, my ukulele!" Steven yells and starts tunning it.

"Steven! Now it's not the time for that." Alex says as she helps him get up.

They both follow Garnet out of the chamber.

"Now that was a pretty close one," Garnet says though she sounded amused.

"Yeah, that was a pretty... close...one." Steven laughs nervously.

"Garnet, how did you knew that the spikes were right above us? You say we should "run" before the ceiling opened." Alex asks her.

"You said that these triangles look like spikes and it would make more sense that they came from above," Garnet says.

"Right," Alex says not believing it one bit as she narrows her eyes slightly.

They enter a room full of swinging blades, falling lava and spikes.

"Spikes, again? That's some lazy work here." Alex jokes.

Steven looks both nauseated and frightened.

"Get ready. This is gonna be intense." Garnet says.

"Steven?" Alex says as Steven fainted.

"Great!" she says annoyed.

"I take him," Garnet says and starts crossing the chamber.

"Wait, what?" Alex asks as she looks at the chamber.

She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on her gem and her left eye.

_Every time my left eye and my gem starts to glow I'm becoming faster._ She thinks.

She opens her eyes again. Her gem and her left eye are glowing again. She rushes through the chamber to the end.

"Great job, Alex! You start to understand how your gem works," Garnet says smiling. Alex smiles back.

"Whoa. We made it'?" Steven says as he opens his eyes.

"I carried you while you took a nap," Garnet says as she and Alex walk-off.

"N-nap?!" Steven says as he catches up.

The three return to the main chamber.

"So, we're back where we started." Alex points out.

"Whaaat?" Steven asks.

"Garnet, there you are! The doors and rooms here make no sense, they all bring you here!" Pearl says as she runs up to them.

Amethyst runs out of a door groaning." Get me out of here!" She yells and runs into another.

"There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeast and went through three consecutive rooms ina straight line. But arrived back her out of the southern-most door, which could mean... well, I don't know what it means! I-" Amethyst slides in a block of ice.

Alex laughs slightly.

"This is a death trap" Pearl yells as she tries to break Amethyst free with her spear.

"This is kinda like the teacups," Alex says and everyone looks at her.

"You are brilliant, Alex!" Steven cheers.

"I am?" Alex asks blushing.

"What if this IS just like teacups? That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here!" Steven explains.

Garnet punches the floor, breaking it and revealing a hidden lower room filled with spinning upside-down pyramids, orbiting around a central floating obelisk embedded with a gemstone.

They all land on the pyramids.

"This is unbelievable! This Gem-powered mechanism! It's manipulating the rooms above. Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber! It's just like the teacups ride at Funland!" Pearl says.

"Steven and Alex already figured that out!" Garnet says.

"Oh..." Pearl says embarrassed and hides her hologram.

"Garnet, I need to get off this ride now." Steven gasps as he noticed the gemstone.

Garnet nods"Serious Steven. go!" Garnet says as she throws him at the obelisk.

"Steven!" Alex yells worried.

"He's going to be fine," Garnet says smiling.

Steven lands on the obelisk, and tugs at the gemstone in the centre causing it to glow and the eject.

"We're not going to be so fine," Alex says looking at Garnet.

The Temple explodes.

The Gems and Alex emerge from the surrounding bushes

"Steven? Steven? Where is he?" Pearl freaks out.

"Ahh, he's over here." Amethyst points at him.

"The Gem," Steven says as he holds the gem. He´s now covered in strawberry juice again.

Pearl bubbles the gemstone. "Ah, I'd say you both handled that adventure very well." She says smiling as she bubbles the gemstone away.

"Yeah, nice job, Alex and "Serious Steven". "Amethyst says.

"I prefer regular Steven. "Garnet says as she hands over his ukulele.

"Please, no singing," Alex says as Steven tunes his ukulele.

"Oh... that's the end of another day. It was mighty serious, I say. The Crystal Gems looked really cool when they made the temple exploo-" he sings as Butterflies swarm him.

"-oodde! Aah! They're in my eyes again!" he yells running away.

Alex laughs.


	11. Alexs Lion

**Insert Opening**

* * *

A sandstone column collapses and forms a pile of sand.

The Gems begin to climb over the pile.

"W-water. Water. So thirsty. For water." Steven says as he crawls on the piles of sand.

"You are being overdramatic, Steven," Alex says and rolls her eyes smirking.

"It'll be safer if you stand up and walk," Pearl tells him.

"You don't...understand. This. Is how. You're supposed to act... in the desert." Steven pants.

Alex rolls her eyes amusingly at him.

" Is this the right place, Garnet?" she asks her.

"Yes. The power in the structures has turned aimless." Garnet answeres with her hands on her hips.

"It's building columns with no roofs, stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control!" Pearl exclaims.

"Then I guess we better roll on over there. Hehehe" Amethyst jumps over Steven and rolls down the sand pile.

"That was a bit unnecessary," Pearl tells her. Amethyst mocks her.

"Excuse me?!" Pearl exclaims.

Suddenly a roaring sound comes out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Steven asks frightened.

"Let's go!" Amethyst cheers.

"It'll be best if you and Alex stay here, Steven," Garnet says

"Fine with me." Alex shrugs

"What if something eats us?!" Steven says worriedly.

"Do not worry," Garnet wipes the sweat off his face and flicks it back at him." Wet One. There's nothing out there that can harm you. Besides, you have your sister who protects you. See you soon." Garnet says.

"Ok," Alex says as she leans against a pillar.

"It's. So. Desert." Steven puts his shirt over eyes.

He and Alex hear a growl, again.

"What was that?" He asks as he scans his surroundings.

"Nothing that can harm you. Wet One." Alex says as she still leans lazily against the pillar.

The column collapses and a pink furred Lion stands there.

Steven falls in surprise and begins to panic.

"Calm down, Steven. This Lion is harmless." Alex says as she pets the Lion.

"Aw, you just wanted attention." Steven starts to pet the lion and to talk with it.

Alex rolls her eyes as she leans against the Lion and closes her eyes. The Lion nuzzles her.

"Aww, it seems to like you," Steven says with stars in his eyes.

"I guess, it does," Alex says as she smiles at the Lion.

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are coming. Quick, put my head in your mouth!" Steven gasps as he opens Lion's mouth.

"Steven! Alex! What is that? What are you doing?!" Pearl says alarmed and the Gems summon their weapons.

"Calm down, mom... I mean Pearl. It's friendly." Alex says blushing bright pink.

"Steven! Leave this poor creature alone!" She scolds him.

"We have to get the Desert Glass out of the desert," Pearl says.

"Let's go, you both," Garnet says as they walk away.

"Okay. "Steven says as he joins up with the others.

"Alex?!" Pearl calls her.

Alex stares at the Lion sadly as she pats him. "Goodbye, my Friend." She says as she also joins up with the others.

**Time skip.**

Steven and Amethyst take a nap under a pillow fort while Alex meditates.

Suddenly she hears a scratching sound at the door.

Alex opens the door." Huh? What are you doing here buddy?" She asks as she sees Lion standing there,

Lion attempts to get through the door. "Sorry, buddy. But I can't let you in there. Let's go do something different." She says as she leads the Lion away from there.

At the beach

Alex leans against the Lion and meditates as he nuzzles her.

"You want to go into the house, huh?" She asks him as he simply stares at her.

"You can go in there but later. Let's go get something to eat first." She says as she climbs up the Lion.

Alex rides the Lion towards the restaurant.

"Okay, You! Stay here! I'll go get us something to eat and then we both go back home. "She says stern as she enters the restaurant.

"Oh, Hi Alex!" Kiki greets her.

"Hi, Kiki." Alex greets back smiling.

"What're you having, Alex?" Kiki asks.

"Two pizzas, please."

"Two? You must be hungry." Kiki says

"Alex is pregnant!" Ronaldo exclaims.

"Don't be stupid!" Alex snaps at him.

"Anyway. You know for me, Steven and Amethyst. I guess Lion doesn't want anything." She says.

"You're not "lion" are you?" Kiki asks her.

"I'm not "lion" around. He should be waiting outside for me." Alex says.

Everyone runs out to see the Lion.

"What?!"

Alex walks outside and Lion waiting for her.

"So, you really weren't "Lion", huh?" Kiki says.

"Nope," Alex says.

**Time skip.**

Lion and Alex walk back to the Beach House.

"You really listened to what I said. You waited for me, good Lion." Alex pets him.

As they walk up to the house Lion starts scratching at the door.

"Okay, Okay, geez. I don't really know what you wanna find in there." Alex says as she opens the door.

"Lion! Whoah! Where did you found him, Alex?!" Steven exclaims.

"He appears in front of our door as you and Amethyst were sleeping," Alex says as she puts the two pizza boxes down on the table.

"I brought you pizza." She says.

"Thanks, Alex-Lion no!" Steven yells suddenly.

Lion emits a magic roar at the fort, knocking back Amethyst.

"Keep it down you two. "Amethyst yawns and falls back asleep.

"The pillow? You came all the way here for the pillow?" Alex asks him as she picks it up.

"The Pillow?!" Steven exclaims.

"I thought you wanted to be our friend. My sister took care of you. Did all of that mean nothing to you?" He yells at him taking the pillow away from Alex.

"Uhm, it's not a big deal, Steven," Alex tells him.

"Fine, I don't care!" Steven runs out of the house.

"Wait! The Desert Glass!" Alex yells and runs after him.

"If you want it, you can have it!" Steven throws the pillow.

"No!" Alex jumps after it but misses the pillow.

The beach begins to shake the Desert Glass begins to erect several sand structures all around.

"Dang it!" Alex exclaims.

"Alex! Don't move, we're coming!" Pearl yells.

"There it is, the pillow! I have to get it off the sand." Alex says as jumps on many crumbling structures towards the column.

"It's getting really hard to see. My Gem!" She says and tries to make it glow,

She closes her eyes and opens them. Her left eye is glowing just as her gem. She jumps fast towards the Glass.

Suddenly she gets very painfully headaches."Argh!" She yelled and falls from the structures.

...

_How do you get out if it? _

**_Once she understands how her gems work. I will able to gain more and more control over here._**

**_Then it will be just a matter of time until I take over her body._**

...

Suddenly Lion catches her mid-fall.

" Lion! You came just in time buddy." She says as she gets on top of him.

"It's there! It's putting up defences, you think you can get up there?" She asks him

Lion let's out a magical roar, destroying obtruding sand spikes."Good job, Lion." She pets him.

He roars again and creates a path to the top, and sprints to the top."Lion! Now!" She orders.

Lion breaks through the final walls and Alex grabs the Glass, the sand structures and storm immediately dissipates.

Lion lands on his paws and Alex on top of him safely holding the Desert Glass.

"Woah! That was amazing, Alex!" Steven cheers.

"Here, m-mom." Alex says giving Pearl the Glass.

Pearl smiles at here," Thanks, Alex." She says and bubbled the Desert Glass.

"I guess. My warrior Lion is staying here, right?" Alex asks smirking.

"Yes, Can we keep it?" Steven asks excitedly.

"Are we really going to let her keep that?" Pearl asks.

"We kept Amethyst." Garnet answeres.

"Oh, oh ho ho, "kept Amethyst", oh Garnet, that's priceless!" Pearl laughs.

Alex sits on the sand and Lion starts to nuzzle her.

"I think he would stay with me even if you wouldn't allow me to keep him. He is my Guardian Lion." Alex says.

"You really think so?" Amethyst asks her.

"You think I'm "Lion"?" Alex jokes and the Gems groan.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. I guess I'm going to LION around with my Guardian Lion." Alex says leaning against Lion.


	12. Giant Woman

**Insert Opening**

* * *

Alex meditates while Lion is lion-ing ( okay that's enough).

(*Ahem*) Alex meditates while Lion is lying next to her.

Suddenly she hears the Ward Pad activate.

"Hey, Garnet." Alex greets her smiling although her eyes are still closed.

"Hi, Alex. I see you still hanging out with your Lion Pet," Garnet says amusingly.

"Yep!" She answeres and opens her eyes.

Steven, Pearl and Amethyst walk in.

"Ooh! Ooh! Did you bring me anything?" Steven asks Garnet presents a rock.

"Whoah, a rock! Thanks, Garnet." Steven exclaim.

"I guess, it's "Rocking." Alex jokes.

"So, was your mission a success?" Pearl asks her.

"I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth, we should split up to retrieve them," Garnet answers.

"Well, I'm going with not Pearl." Amethyst crosses her arms.

"Well, that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway. (*I found myself in this show*)

"Is her talking about me?" Steven asks as he bites the rock.

"You four go together, I go alone," Garnet says.

"What? Why?" Pearl and Amethyst say surprised.

"The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava. You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer." says Garnet.

"You mean boring-er" Amethyst says

"You mean more boring," Pearl tells her

"So, you agree with me," Amethyst says.

"Ugh! Come on, you three, let's go." Pearl says annoying and the four of them walk towards ward pad.

"Steven, Alex, be sure to keep the harmony," Garnet says

Alex shows a thump up.

"No Problem. Today's going to be all about HAR-MON-NY...!"

The four warp away.

"Is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?" Steven asks

"Apparently." Pearl answeres.

"All the way at the top," Amethyst says.

"So, when you fuse, do you turn into a giant giant woman, or just a regular-sized giant woman? Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?" Steven asks.

"Come on, Steven," Alex says as they walk away.

"There a sure a lot of stairs," Alex says.

"Yeah, how about you two form Opal and give me a piggyback ride?" Steven asks.

"No." Amethyst and Pearl say.

"Who's Opal?" Alex asks

"It's a fusion between Pearl and Amethyst." Steven answeres.

"Wouldn't it make our mission easier if you just finally fused? I mean it's a mission it's important." Alex says as they walk up.

A rustling in a bush causes the gems to summon their weapons, a goat jumps out eating a thicket.

"Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it!" Steven gasps as he pretends to cower.

"Steven! Stop this." Alex says.

"Ugh, Steven, we only fuse for deadly situations, does it look like a deadly situation?" Pearl points at the goat.

The goat bites her hand, "Ow! Hey, bad mountain goat!" Pearl scolds the goat while Amethyst laughs at her.

"Darn it, Aw, I'm never going to see Opal," Steven says.

_"All I wanna do is see you turn into a Giant Woman. A Giant Woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a Giant Woman._" Steven sings as the climb up the mountain.

"Don't be overdramatic. But still..." Alex says.

Pearl "accidentally" kicks some dust into Amethyst's face.

_"I admit It would be really great to see you turn into a Giant Woman_(I try to put original lyrics for Alex. They'll probably bad and cringy)" Alex sings.

_"It would be great to see, you both finally getting along. And just admit you both love being mashed together."_

Pearl and Alex cross the river as Amethyst jumps up from the water and scares them, making them fall into the water.

_"Oh, I know it'll be great and we both just can't wait to see the person you are together."_ Steven sings.

Amethyst and Steven jump up and down on a bridge.

Pearl runs over and starts arguing with Amethyst. Steven gathers them into a group hug.

_"Can't you both just try it, you both are much better working together, even if it's just for a little while."_ Alex sings.

_"You probably even like being together-"_ She sings.

_"and if you don't it won't be forever."_ Steven sings.

They climb a mountain, Steven is riding on the goat and Alex walks next to him.

"_But if it were me.."_

_"I bet it would be amazing to see and it would make us both happy. If you turn into a Giant woman."_

_"I would like to be a Giant Woman._

_"All we wanna do"_

_"Is see you turn into"_

_"A Giant woman"_ They both sing.

Steven's goat jumps across the floating island and land at the stairway, bleating.

"Wait up Steven Jr.!" Steven tries to jump.

"Wait, I don't think we could make those jumps, brother," Alex says.

"Oh, then maybe Pearl and Amethyst could fuse into Opal," Steven says excitedly.

"We don't need Opal to get across," Pearl tells him.

"What's your problem? It would make our mission much easier." Alex says annoyed.

"Not as easy as this!" Amethyst picks up Steven and throw him on a floating platform.

"Oh wow, Amethyst, that was a really good idea," Steven says.

"I don't think it's safe, though," Alex says unsure.

"Ahh, come on. You start to act just like Pearl. You see it's fine." Amethyst says as she and Steven jump around the platform.

But suddenly she knocks him off accidentally and he falls.

"Steven!" Alex yells as she jumps after him and catches him.

"Alex!" Pearl yells as she jumps after them with Amethyst's whip wrapped around her and she grabs Alex's hand.

Amethyst pulls them up.

"I see you started to work together. You should do it more often." Alex says sounding slightly angry.

They both look away stubbornly.

"And I thought Steven was the child here." She mutters.

The Gems arrive atop the spire.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." Steven pants.

"I feel you, Stev. Hey! Look at that." Alex says.

Steven runs over to a smaller temple." It's a tiny temple!" He says excitedly.

"It's kinda cute," Alex says smiling.

"It's just where Garnet said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside." Pearl says.

"Check it out, it's even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and little beetle baby book." Steven laughs as he looks inside the small temple.

"But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here, the heaven beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!" Pearl says worriedly.

"Maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it." Amethyst chuckles.

"Oh god please stop." Alex groans

"I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst. And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing." Pearl says angry.

"Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!" Amethyst yells.

"I don't squawk!" Pearl argues.

"Hey, stop your childish behaviour!" Alex says sternly. "You can argue as much as you want in your free time. But right now we are on a mission!"

Just then a giant bird creature emerges from under the small lake the tiny temple resided upon and eat Steven Jr. whole.

"My son..." Steven gasps.

The Gems retreat into a small room in the spire.

"It swallowed my spear!" Pearl yells.

"Guys this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to from Opal!" Steven cheers.

They both attempt to fuse but fail. So they both argued again.

"Would you two just STOP fighting!" Alex snaps.

"If you can't get along with each other, Steven might never get to see your fusion powers, we might get eaten by a giant bird! And more importantly, how can you call yourselves crystal gems when you can't even work together."

Just then, the giant bird breaks through the roof and swallows Steven and Alex whole.

"Great! Just ...perfect!" Alex snaps.

"Steven Jr! Hoe can you eat at a time like this?" Steven says.

"Is that a Heaven beetle in his mouth?" Alex asks with arms crossed.

"Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" Steven says as he grabs it from the Goat.

Steven Jr. attempts to eat it." No! Bad goat! You're no son of mine!"

Several giant arms penetrate the bird.

"What the hell?!" Alex asks as another arm grabs the goat.

Steven and Alex get grabbed and pulled out of the bird.

"Finally!" Alex exclaims as a Giant Gem hold her and Steven.

"Opal?" Steven asks.

Small birds attack them but Opal slides down the spire and jumps across the platforms landing safely on the main spire.

She puts them down "Stay low." She says.

Opal summons both a whip and a spear. She combines them into a large bow and hits all of the birds, poofing them. She turns around and offers Steven and Alex her hand.

"Uh... do you... know who I am?" Steven asks nervously while Alex has a small blush on her cheeks.

Opal chuckles" All you wanna do, is see me turn into-" she sings.

"A giant woman!" Steven says with stars in his eyes while Alex has a big grin on her face.

**Opal, Steven and Alex warp back home.**

"We're back!" Steven exclaims.

"The Heaven Beetle," Garnet says.

"I don't have it." Opal gasps and transforms back into Amethyst and Pearl.

"Amethyst, you got distracted!" Pearl yells.

"Hey, you were the one getting carried away with those fancy backflips!" Amethyst argues back.

"Don't worry. I've got the beetle." Alex says taking out the Heaven Beetle.

"Good Job, Alex and Steven. I also see you helped your teammates fuse." Garnet says as she places the beetle in a cage and bubbles it.

"And all we had to do was get eaten by a bird." Alex jokes.

"Nice work, you both will be great at fusing one day," Garnet says.

"Yeah... Wait, we can do that too?!" Steven asks.


	13. Lars and the cool kids

**Insert Opening**

* * *

"This doesn't look good at all," Pearl says worriedly.

"Yeah, this place. It's overgrown." Alex looks around and sees Steven trying to touch the moss. "Steven! Don't touch that!" She shouts.

Garnet throws a boulder at the rock and catapults Steven into Pearl's arms.

"You have to be careful, Steven!" Pearl says as she puts him down.

"Why? What is that stuff?" Steven asks her.

"It's the moss that Rose Quartz raised on the hill," Garnet answers as she folds her arms.

"My mom planted this stuff?" Steven questions.

Alex looks away bitter.

"Rose Quartz used to climb that hill every spring and then to the moss at the op. But now that Rose is...gone, the moss on the move!" Pearl explains.

"It's lost," Steven says disappointed.

"It's not lost. It's gross." Alex says slightly snarky.

"Yes, but Rose loved it anyways. She saw beauty in everything, no matter how gross. Fortunately, I know just what to do in this situation." Pearl says,

She stands in front of the other Gems. She smiles, opens her eyes, jumps into the air, spins around and strikes a pose.

A glowing, white blob falls out of her gem and into Alex's hands."Is this... police tape?" Alex looks at her.

"Isn't this great? This way, we don't have to use magic. Humans will just see this and walk away. "Pearl says.

"I don't think that this is going to work," Alex mutters quietly.

The Gems puts tape all around the entrance of the swamp.

"Who wants to get some lunch?" Steven asks.

"I do," Alex says as she puts her hands into her pockets.

"Nice. Let's go!" Steven cheers.

They walked towards Fish Stew pizza.

"Hey, is that the salty jerk?" Alex says pointing at Lars.

"Lars!" Steven yells.

"Got a high five for you." Steven starts to run towards Lars with his arm raised high, " from waaay down tooooown!" he yells.

"No, Steven! No high fives!" Lars whisper yells.

"Mmmmm, okay." Steven high-fives his chest and Lars slap it away.

"Steven!" Lars yells.

"So... how come you're not at the Big Donut?" Steven asks

"I don't spend my whole life at work. I do... other things." Lars answeres as he flips his jacket over his shoulder.

"Like standing against this wall?" Alex asks unimpressed.

"What does it look like?!" Lars says angrily.

"It looks like you are doing absolutely nothing," She says bored.

"That's the plan, Al-ex. Just playing it cool today, you know?" Lars says grinning.

"Say my name like that again and I'm gonna show "cool". "Alex snaps at him

"We three are so much alike," Steven says.

"I hope not!"

"Excuse me?"

Lars and Alex say at the same time, glaring at each other.

"You want to get a fresh pizza out of the oven, but you don't want to seem too desperate, right? Well, there's no need to be ashamed, Just walk right in and ask. That's what I always do." Steven says.

"Ah, uh Steven, don't go in there right now!" Lars whisper yells.

"Hey, there are Jenny and her friends," Alex says looking in through the window.

"How do you know these guys?" Lars asks her surprised.

"I talked to them a few times. They're pretty cool I guess... not as cool as the Crystal Gems though." Alex says grinning at Steven.

"What's so cool about you and your magical friends? " Lars asks her snarky.

"I can cut you in half with my katana," Alex tells him coldly.

"Lars, They already passed us," Steven says.

"What? All because of you?!" Lars snaps at Alex.

"Whoops," Alex says smirking.

"Alex! Now let's go and help Lars." Steven scolds her.

"What? Why me?" She questions.

"Because Lars is our friend and because you are the only one that ever talked to them. Come, on." Steven answeres and walks away.

"First of all Lars is not my friend and second... forget it." Alex groans as she follows him.

"Hey, guys!" She greets them lazily as she puts a hand up for a high five.

"Hey, Alex." They greet her and high five her.

"Hi! My name's Steven." Steven says as he puts his hand up for a high five.

"Buck Dewey," Buck says and high fives him.

"They call me "Sour Cream." Sour Cream says and also high five him.

"I'm Jenny," Jenny says and high fives him, too.

"I, Alex and our friend lars would like to hang out with you guys," Steven says.

"Your friend, Steven," Alex says as she crosses her arms.

"Who is Lars?" Jenny asks.

"This Salty Jerk back there." Alex points at him smirking.

"Okay. We're cool with it." The cool kids say.

"I'm going to tell him that!" Steven cheers and runs towards him.

"Is that Steven your friend or something?" Jenny asks.

"Nah, he is my little brother." Alex answers.

"You never told us that you have a brother." Bucky points out.

"We're not blood-related and well this is kinda bothering me. And I guess I'm just confused with being not being a real part of our family. He was born in this family. And I'm not." Alex says as she watches Steven talk to Lars.

"Have you asked your guardians about your mom?" Jenny asks.

"I did. But they aren't ready to tell me that." Alex answeres and shrugs.

**Time skip.**

Inside Jenny's car.

"Where'd you get that red shirt, Steven?" Buck asks.

"I have no idea where any of my clothes come from." Steven answeres.

"Yeah man, living free. I like it." Buch says.

"Hey, check out my shirt." Lars points to his shirt with a snake design.

"Oh, that snake is nasty." Bucky comments.

Oh, yeah, I hate snakes!" Lars says pretending to be cool.

"Oh, what? That's too bad, some snakes are pretty cool." Bucky says.

"It seems the snake isn't the only nasty thing here," Alex says glaring at Lars.

"Sounds like it's time to buckle up!" Steven says and buckles up.

"Quit being lame, Steven," Lars says.

"The only "lame" thing in here is you, Lars," Alex says smirking making everyone laugh inside the car except for Lars.

"Hey, this car is really cool Jenny. "Lars says still blushing from embarrassment.

"It's just the delivery car from my Dad's lame shop. Makes me smell like pizza. Where to, y'all?" She asks as she drives out of the parking lot.

"Oh, can we stop by the Big Donut?" Steven ask,

Jenny drives up next to Big Donut

" That old place?" Jenny asks.

"Man that place is a drag," Buck says bored.

"I think it's great, right Stev?" Alex asks him smiling,

"Yeah." Steven smiles back.

The group drives through the heart of town.

"Funland arcade is the best! Let's do that." Steven says.

"Man, I beat all the "G's" in there like 3 million times." Sour cream says,

"No way!" Steven gasps.

"Yeah, me too," Lars says.

"3 million times eh? What must it take to force a person do it 3 million times? Not having friends? Or not having any hobbies?" Alex asks pretending to think.

Again, everyone laughs except Lars.

"Did you just tried to roast me?" Sour Cream asks grinning.

"Did I managed it?" Alex asks back.

"Yes, you did." Jenny answeres instead of him.

The Group drives neat city park.

"Hey Buck, isn't that your dad?" Jenny points out.

Mayor Dewey is holding a rally.

"Hmm, I like his policies on babies," Steven says.

"Man, he never kisses me like that," Buck says.

"That's rough, bro," Lars tells him.

"It's not rough. The lack of daddy kisses in my life made me who I am." Buck says.

"It still rough. Growing up without parents made me who I am. But I sometimes it's still hard to see people hanging out with their families and I don't have one." Alex says sadly.

"You have me and the other gems," Steven says.

Alex looks at him and smiles softly. "You right, little brother. I have you and the others. And I am really lucky to have you." she says.

The group drives out of town.

"Oh my gosh guys, we should check out Dead Man's Mouth," Jenny suggests.

"What's Dead Man's Mouth?" Steven asks.

"Oh it's this lake where some dude died, or it looks like a mouth? I forget the specifics." Buck says.

"Dead Man's Mouth. Here. We. Come." Jenny says and speeds off.

**Time skip.**

"We're here," Jenny says.

Alex and Steven look at each other. "This place isn't as cool as it looks, guys. Let's go somewhere else." Alex says.

"Let'check this place out," Lars says.

"Huh, police tape" Sour Cream rips down the tape and everyone walks through.

"I'm above the law. "Buck says playfull and knocks down more tape.

"Next time I tell Pearl to make a fence or a wall in here or something." Alex whisperers.

She hears screams and runs towards it.

She sees the others become engulfed by the moss and it drags them under.

"Damit!" She swears.

"What's going on?!" Lars freaks out.

"It's some kind of magic moss my Mom planted!" Steven says.

"Wait, your mom-?"

The other collapse and get covered by the moss entierly.

Alex looks at the moss and the hill.

"Lars, I know what we have to do." Steven gasps.

"This is all your fault!" Lars sighs and tears up.

Alex narrows her eyes at him.

"I knew if something went wrong today it would be because of you two. Now I'm never going to be friends with these guys. All because of your... weird mom, Steven" He yells.

Steven's eyes narrow in shock and Lars backs off but before Steven could even say something-

Alex punches Lars right into his jaw.

Her punch sents him flying to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIS MOM LIKE THAT!" she yells and her left eye glows green together with her gem.

"What do you know about my mom?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW MY MOM! But I do know, she saw beauty in everything! Even in stuff like this." Steven yells and points at the moss.

"And even in jerks like you!" Alex says coldly.

Steven sighs," Now help me get them to the car." He says.

They put the others into the car and buckle them in.

"Hurry! This moss belongs at the top of that hill." Steven says.

"Uh, Steven, I don't know how to drive a stick shift," Lars tells him.

"I'll do it just keep us on the road," Alex says.

"Okay. Ignition!" Lars yells.

Alex moves that stick to the R and the car jolts backwards.

"What gonna happen when we get to the top of that hill?" Lars asks as they drive towards the hill.

"I don't know!" Steven yells.

"You don't know?!" Lars shouts.

"The moss is growing towards the hill. It wants to be there." Alex says.

The moss begins to engulf the car, including Lars, Alex and Steven.

"Aaaah! It's getting everywhere!" Lars yells.

"Let me handle this!" Alex says and summons her Katana.

She cuts off the moss of them all.

"So, you weren't lying that you can cut me in half, huh?" Lars asks her.

She looks at him unimpressed.

Lars parks near the top of the hill, and they quickly carry the others.

"What do we do now?" Lars asks.

"How stupid can you be? We have to go to the to of the hill." Alex snaps as she walks in front of them with Jenny on her back.

"How does she do that?" Lars asks Steven.

"I don't know but she is pretty strong." Steven answeres smiling.

The moss almost completely engulfs and leaves them immobilized.

"Steven..." Lars looks away apologetically.

"What?" Steven asks.

"This sucks!" He yells and the moss swallows him.

"Laaars!" Steven yells.

"Don't worry, Steven. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Alex says as she stood there with her arms crossed as the moss engulfs her.

"What?" Steven asks as the moss swallows him as well.

Suddenly, the clouds clear and the sun comes out.

The moss immediately causes to bloom into pink blossoms.

They fill the air and dance in the sky.

"The moss was just trying to bloom," Alex says as she and the boys watch it.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jenny asks.

"Finally you sleepy heads. You almost missed this." Alex says pointing at the blossom.

The cools kids run towards the edge of the hill.

"You can see all of Beach City from up here." Sour Cream says.

"It's beautiful," Buck says.

"Yeah.. how did we even get here?"

"Lars drove us here," Alex says.

"Oh yeah, Lars! Super cool." The cool kids say.

Alex looks at the pink blossoms flying in the sky and the sun going down. She looks behind her shoulder and saw the others having fun. She smiles at that.

"I guess I really am the lucky one." She whispers.


	14. Couch Steven

**Insert Opening**

* * *

**[The Gems warp into the Gem Communication Hub.]**

"Woah! What magical place of mystery is this?" Steven asks as he looks up amazed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gem-kind. But lately..." Pearl says as she walks over to the pillars. "it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!"

"And this means?" Alex asks confused.

"It's hurting television," Garnet says as she puts her hand on her hips. Alex looks at her amusingly.

"Nooooooo! I'll save you, television!" Steven yells and tries to damage one of the pillars.

Amethyst lifts Steven. "Sorry, but we need a Steven at least..." She shapeshifts into a stronger looking Steven.

"THIS strong for this job." She says with a deeper voice.

"It's all the me I could be!" Steven gasps with Stars in his eyes.

Amethyst puts Steven down and attempts to destroy the pillar

Pearl catches the small piece that Amethyst punched off.

"Amethyst, we could be here all day taking out these pillars individually," Pearl says.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right. You get his look on your face..." Amethyst says and looks at Pearl's face.

" Yeah, that's the one."

Alex laughs slightly.

"What we need is a well thought out plan" Garnet interrupts Pearl.

"No. What we need is Sugilite. Amethyst, fuse with me."

"WHAAT?!" Pearl and Amethyst yell.

Alex looks at Amethyst who screams in excitement with an amused look.

She notices Pearls look on her face.

"Hold your horses! Are... you guys going to become a Gem Fusion?" Steven asks excitedly. Amethyst replies excitedly with a scream.

"Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little... eheh... unstable when you personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with me, instead." Pearl says.

Garnet puts her hand on Pearl's shoulder. " We don't need to be careful. We just need to be huge," she tells her.

"Are you sure? It's rare that Pearl is wrong." Alex says crossing her arms.

"You are just want to get on Pearls good side, huh? You are such a mommy girl, Alex." Amethyst says grinning at her.

Alex blushes immediately. "I am NOT a mommy girl!" She exclaims.

"Let's wreck this joint." Amethyst gets into position.

"Synchronize." Garnets gemstones start to glow.

Alex, Pearl and Seven watch their fusion dance.

Although Pearl covers Steven's eyes.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw them forming Sugilite.

Sugilite laughs and cracks her knuckles. "I forgot GREAT it feels to be me!"

"That's Sugilite?" Alex asks shocked.

"You got it, baby. Hey, Steven. Wanna see something cool?" She asks.

"Yeah!" Steven says in excitement.

Sugilite fuses Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whips and forms her flail.

Steven gasps in amazement while Alex still looks kinda shocked.

"You like that, little man?" Sugilite asks Steven.

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?" Steven asks.

"That's the plan! Where should I start?" She asks.

"Do that one!" Steven points to a pillar.

Sugilite starts to smash the pillars.

"Steven, I think we should go," Pearl says worriedly.

"No way! This is awesome!" Steven yells excited.

"I don't like this at all," Alex mutters. She notices the debris from the pillars fall everywhere.

"Watch it!" Pearl yells and kicks a rock.

Alex dodges a few rocks and Steven gets hit with a small rock in the face.

"Steven!" Pearl and Alex yell.

"Ugh, you're just too much!" Pearl yells at Sugilite.

"Maybe you're just too LITTLE!" Sugilite says.

"Steven, Alex, we're going!" Pearl says and picks up Steven.

"Finally," Alex says.

"What? I'm fine! What about Sugilite?" Steven asks.

"She can find his own way home!" Pearl says.

The three warp back home.

**[Time skip.]**

"Where's Steven?" Pearl asks Alex who was meditating.

"Outside, I guess. "Alex answeres.

"... Pearl?" She says suddenly.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell me about my mom?" Alex asks her.

"Alex... Garnet is right. We will tell you that as soon as you become older. I don't think you're strong enough to handle it yet." Pearl says smiling at her.

Alex looks down disappointed. "But... arg forget I asked." She says bitterly.

Pearl and Alex both walk outside.

"Hey, guys! Wanna join?" Steven asks them.

"Steven, what are you up to, buddy?" Alex asks him.

"We're starting a gym! Imma get supa strong! Like Sugilite!" Steven says as he flexes.

"You know, maybe this isn't a good idea," Pearl says.

"What? I wanna be strong so I can be useful for the team!" Steven says.

"There are different ways of being strong..." Pearl tells him.

"But I want to be strong in the real way. Come one, Pearl. Let's get beefy!" Steven says as he puts on his sweatband.

"I'd rather not," Pearl says as she blushes angrily.

She walks back inside the Beach House.

Both Alex and Steven look at her through the window.

_**"Why do you have to look up to her?"**_ Pear starts to sing as she picks up Steven clothes.

_**"Aside from in a literal sense. Don't you know that a power that big come with a bigger expense?**_

_**And can't you see that she's out of control and overzealous?**_

_**I'm telling you for your own good**_

_**And not because I'm..."**_

Alex frowns slightly at this.

**_"I could show how to be strong _**

**_In the real way_**

**_And I know that we can be strong_**

**_In the real way_**

**_And I want to inspire you_**

**_I want to be your rock_**

**_And when I talk it lights a fire in you._**

"Ok. Alex... are you going to join us?" Steven asks her.

"Not really," Alex asks as she walks away.

She mediates at the beach not far away from where Steven is coaching the others.

Steven:" Who's ready to get buff?!

I don't want to see your gut.

I want to see your guts!

**I can show you how to be strong **

**In the real way**

**And I know that we can be strong**

**In the real way."**

Alex scoffs slightly.

Alex: **Why don't you see that I look up to you?**

**I just don't see what does he has that I don't." **

Alex looks at Steven.

**"I thought when you told me we could train together. It meant that you would teach me how to be strong**

**In the real way**

**.But instead you tell me how great he is... **

**Why can't I be just good enough for you?**

**I wish you would show me how to be strong**

** In the real way**

**And I know that together we can be strong**

**In the real way.**

Steven: **And I want to inspire you**

**I want to be your rock**

Alex: **And I want you to know that you inspire me.**

** I'm just trying hard to make you proud.**

Steven:** And when I talk it lights a fire in you.**

Alex: **And when I did something good... You smile proudly at me**

** and it lights a fire inside of me.**

Steven: **I want to inspire you**

**I want to be your rock**

**and when I talk It lights a fire in you.**

Alex:** You have no idea how you inspire me.**

**I'm the one who listens to you.**

**But somehow it's still not enough**

**you still only want to get his attention**

**What does he has what I don't?"**

Alexs looks over to them.

"Hey, Steven. Maybe um... you can work out a bit, too?" Sadie asks him.

"Uh-huh'? I have been." Steven tells her."

We've been working out. You've just been singing some dumb song." Lars complains... as always.

"But you're going a great job pumping us up!" Greg says.

"Thanks! But I need to get strong, too. I'm switching to four-wheel drive!" Steven puts on four tires and runs around.

Alex looks sadly at the ground.

Alex: **I guess I'm just not good enough to best strong**

**In the real way.**

She sings quietly as she walks towards the Beach House.

**[Time skip]**

** [ The next morning]**

"Steven, come on! We're ready to get started! We can't work out without your mad coaching skills!" Sadie calls Steven.

"Be there in a sec! So sore from getting ripped..." Steven groans in pain as he tries to go down the stairs.

Alex looks amusingly at him.

She notices that Pearls looks nervous. "What's wrong, Pearl?" She asks.

"I don't understand. Amethyst and Garnet still aren't back yet. I tried to warp back and check on them, but the Warp Pad's down!" Pearl tells her.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and the House starts to crumble.

Alex, Steven and Pearl run out of the house and see Sugilite walking towards them from the ocean.

"I'M... BORED!" Sugilite roars as the others run away.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Alex says.

"Y-you're back!" Pearl exclaims.

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND" Sugilite points at Pearl.

"We just thought you didn't need any help. Now, why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?" Pear suggests and gestures over to the Beach House.

"No!" Sugilite kicks Pearl.

"Pearl!" Alex and Steven yell.

"Listen to me! You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves!" Pearl says.

"I AM MYSELF! AND I'M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP! So you better get used to me, baby. ANG GET THIS JUNK OFF MY BEACH" Sugilite yells as she destroys the gym.

"Why is she wrecking Dad's gym? Why is she attacking you?!" Steven asks confused and scared.

"Steven, get out of here!" Pearl lifts Steven up and tosses him away.

"You too, Alex," Pearl says as she summons her spear.

"But-"

"WHAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Sugilite yells.

"Alex! Go!" Pearl tells her as she jumps towards Sugilite.

"No! I won't leave you alone!" Alex argues back as she sees that Sugilite smashes Pear into the ground.

"Alex! I'm sorry... Steven, Alex, Garnet, Amethyst... I wasn't strong enough, to protect you. I'm not strong enough to do anything..." Pearl kneels and cries.

Alex jump in front of her. "What are you talking about? You are strong...in the real way. You always seem so sad and disappointed when Steven looks up to Garnet or Amethyst or Sugilite and you don't see that I look up to you... I mean I do look up to Garnet too but it's different.

I don't understand why does Steven has that I don't...

Why am I not good enough for you?" Alex says with tears in her eyes.

"Alex..." Pearl looks at her surprised.

"Now I have the chance to show you that I'm strong enough," Alex says as she summons her weapon and her eye starts to glow.

"Alex! No!" Pearl yells as Alex jumps towards Sugilite.

"WHAT?! YOU?! YOU WANNA FIGHT TOO? HUH, I NEVER LIKE YOU ANYWAY!" Sugilite yells and tries to hit Alex.

Alex dodges and was about to hit Sugilite... but she hesitates.

Sugilite was about to hit her but Alex dodges it again.

Her eye stops glowing and she falls on the ground.

As she looks up she saw that Sugilite was about to hit her again.

Pearl jumps in front of her." Don't TOUCH her!" She says as she blocks Sugilites fist.

"Pearl... I..." Alex looks away.

"Alex... I'm sorry I made you feel like you're not good enough. I never thought about it. You're strong and smart. You learned how to summon your weapon without our help. I was so busy trying to get Steven to look up to me that I forgot that you also are a child.

Alex... I thought that I didn't need to tell you how proud I am of you cause I thought you already knew that. You are more than good enough for all of us." Pearl tells her with a small smile.

"YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" Sugilite yells at Pearl.

"ANY TIME! You're no match for me! Not even CLOSE!" Pearl yells and runs up to the lighthouse.

"Get back here!" Sugilite yells as she chases her.

Pearl leaps off the cliff.

"Nice try." Sugilite laughs.

She starts to swing her flail but she loses her footing after Pearl threw her spear at her feet.

Sugilite lands on her head and separates into Garnet and Amethyst.

"Amethyst! Garnet! Are you okay!?" Pearl asks them.

"Yeah... Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful." Garnet says

."I've got a monster headache." Amethyst says as she holds her head.

"Pearl, you did it!" Steven cheers.

"I guess I just get in your way," Alex says as she looks to the ground.

"No, you did a great job," Pearl says and hugs her. "I'm proud of you."

"Alex... We want you to know that no matter what Sugilite did or said. It wasn't us ... okay." Garnet says as she kneels in front of her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's stupid. It's impossible not like you Alexi." Amethyst says smiling.

Alex is quiet for a few seconds before she hugs Garnet hesitating.

"I'm glad you're two are back," Alex mutters and Garnet smiles gently.

"Pearl, we should've listened... You were right." Garnet says as she hugs Alex back.

"Yeah, I was right," Pearl says.

"Go, Pearl!" Steven cheers.

"Come on! I feel GREAT! Who's up for a MISSION? Or..." Pearl starts rambling.

"How long is she going to keep this up?" Amethyst asks slightly annoyed.

"We deserve it. Take it like a Gem." Garnet says.

Alex laughs slightly.

_I hope someday I'll be able to be strong_

_In the real way._ She thinks as she looks at Pearl rambling.


	15. Monster Buddies

The Crystal gems are in an ice cavern fighting an Ice Monster

The Ice Monster crashes into a wall.

"Alright, everyone," Garnet yells.

"One more attack should do it," Alex says while one arm off the Ice Monster falls off.

"Yikes! Your arm." Steven says with concern

Garnet punches the monster, causing it to collapse and poof. Its gem falls as Pearl rushes toward it.

She catches it and bubbles it away.

"Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star. "Pearl says as the cave starts to crumble.

"This job is really dangerous! Whoaa, Jeeeezzz. Whu-Whoa, MAMA!" Amethyst yells as a small avalanche buries Amethyst in ice boulders.

"Amethyst! Uh, don't worry! I'll dig you out." Steven says.

"We've got to get Steven and Alex out of here!" Pearl says.

"What? No. I wanna help." Alex argues with Pearl.

"Pearl's right it's too dangerous for you two to be here," Garnet says.

"I can handle it... besides how are you gonna get us back anyway," Alex says as she crosses her arms.

Garnet bubbles Steven." You can bubble us?" Steven says impressed.

"Watch your head," Garnet says as she bubbles him away.

"And now you, Alex." Garnet bubbles her too.

"Wait..No." Alex struggles to get out.

"We can handle it, Alex," Pearl says as Garnet bubbles her away.

**Back in the temple.**

"Great!" Alex says as she crosses her arms.

"Hey! Alex look who I've found." Steven yells as he points at the Centipeetle.

Alex pops her bubble and jumps in front of Steven and the Centipeetle.

"Get away from Steven!" Alex says as she summons her weapon.

"No! Alex, it didn't do anything to me. It's just scared and confused." Steven says while Alex still glares at the notices that the Centipeetle shrinks down.

"Okay, Steven. I put my Weapon away...for now." Alex sighs as she puts her weapon away.

"Yeah, It's okay. Just relax. My sister won't hurt you... she just tries to protect me. Yeah, that's it. We can just hang out and relax, right here on the floor. Yeah, don't be shy. We can be friends. My name's-" Steven calms down the Centipeetle while Alex looks at it with her arms crossed.

"STEVEN! ALEX! Get away from that thing!" Pearl yells. Garnet attempts to punch it and the Centipeetle backs away from her.

"This was a terrible idea! And Steven even managed to pop a bubble, and let out that awful...thing!" Pearl rambles.

Alex notices how the Centipeetle flinches as Pearl calls it an awful thing. "If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll!"

"Relax guys! It didn't do anything to me or Steven." Alex says as she stands on front of the Centipeetle.

"Yeah, Garnet, don't hurt it! I accidentally led it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters, it's just scared and confused. Please, Garnet. I'm begging you. " Steven says as he also stands in front of the Centipeetle.

There's a dramatic pause while Steven makes a desperate face and Alex stares at Centipeetle.

"I can't say no to that face," Garnet says and puts her weapons away.

"Excuse me?! You can't be serious!" Pearl exclaims loudly.

"I think you should try and tame it, Steven," Garnet tells him.

"Garnet, thank you sooo much." Steven hugs her and Garnet pets him.

"Shut down by the G-squad!" Amethyst jokes and laughs at Pearl.

"Well, let's at least take some precaution," Pearl says annoyed.

Alex looks at the Centipeetle and she suddenly feels a wave of sadness inside of her. _It's not just an "awful thing" this is a Gem like us or at least it used to be. Who did this to them? _Alex thinks as she glares slightly at the ground.

**Time skip.**

Outside the Beach House. The gems chain the Centipeetle to a rock.

"Alright, Steven. Let's see if you can get it to calm down." Garnet says.

"Uhm, it still seems a little scared," Steven says.

The Centipeetle breaks a chain and the Gems + Lion are ready to attack.

"Stop it! Just let it go already!" Alex snaps as she frees the Centipeetle.

"Alex!" Pearl exclaims.

"It's a gem like us. Why are you treating it any different?" Alex asks as she pets the Centipeetle to calm it down.

"Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?" Steven asks the gems.

"Absolutely not!" Pearl says sternly.

"Steven and Alex can handle it," Garnet says as she deactivates the gauntlets.

"Garnet!?" Pearl yells her name shocked.

"Pearl," Garnet says simply as she walks away.

"Oh! Hmm, hmm! You just got Ganeted! Aha!" Amethyst laughs at pearl as the Gems walk back to the Temple.

"Okay, friend. Just relax. C'mon, it won't be like before. How about we try something else?" Steven says as he pulls a bag of chips out of his coat.

"Chiips! You like Chiiiips? You wanna chiipps? Yeah? Yeah?" Steven says as he takes a chip out of the bag.

"Steven, what are you doing? It's not a pet." Alex says.

"But it's my friend," Steven says as the Centipeetle eats the chips from Stevens's hand."Argh! Whatever!" Alex snaps and walks to the temple.

**Time skip.**

"I just don't know if this will work... "Pearl says unsure.

"Squawk!" Steven says and the Centipeetle creates a hole through the ice wall.

"Alright, Centipeetle!" Steven throws chips to him as a reward.

Alex crosses her arms uncomfortable with this situation.

"Shooting Star, here we come..." Pearl says.

"There it is! The Shooting Star! An ancient elemental, so hot, and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice. Bare skin cannot endure its intensity!" Pearl rambles.

"What do you do with this thing anyway?" Alex says little grumpy.

"Uhh, you shoot it," Amethyst says.

"Garnet, you'll have to use your gauntlets as not to hurt your hands," Pearl tells summons her gauntlets and Centipeetle gets scared.

"No, no, no! Not now!" Steven rushes over and Garnet stops.

"Something's wrong," Garnet says.

The Centipeetle gets really scared and shoots acid all over the ceiling. All of the stalactites fall from the ceiling.

"Calm down, centi." Alex says as she walks close to it.

"Alex!" Pearl yells as she summons her spear.

"Pearl...No!" Alex yells as Pearl charges and hit the Centipeetle against the wall.

"I knew this would happen!" Pearl says.

Alex is like paralyzed for a few seconds.

"Aaah! Pearl, stop! It was an accident!" Steven says and accidentally pulls Cenitpeetle's hair. "Sorry for pulling..."

"Steven!" Garnet yells and kicks Centipeetle.

"Nooooo!" Steven begins to tear up.

**No!** Alex thinks as her eye left eye begins to glow green.

The Centipeetle runs towards her but it is blocked by Amethyst and Pearl.

Pearl tries to hit it again but she was blocked by Alex's katana.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Pearl asks her surprised.

Alex simply glares at her.

"Alex... your eye," Amethyst says.

Alex left eye was glowing a darker green than normal.

"Stop! You don't need to fight!" Steven yells.

Alex blinks again and put her weapon away as she turns around.

She looks at her hands and touches her left eye. _What was that?_ she thinks as she looks as Steven tries to calm down the Centipeetle.

"You're not a monster! You're more than that. We have so many memories now! Remember the chip times? And how you saved me from the vicious seagull? And how we became best friends?" Steven says as he hugs the Centipeetle.

Alex looks at this surprised and touched. _What's going on? Why am feeling this way? Are these mine feelings at all? _Alex looks at her gem.

A giant stalactite falls towards Steven.

"Steven!" Alex yells and was about to rush push him the Centipeetle pushes him away first.

"Nooo!"Steven yells as Alex catches him.

Alex looks with wides eyes as the Centipeetle gets crushed and poofed.

"No," Alex mutters sadly.

"You saved me," Steven says as he takes the gem.

"Steven...You did a good job trying to tame the Centipeetle. Your mother would be so proud." Garnet says.

"She would?" Steven asks as Alex looks away bitter.

"The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them," Garnet tells him.

"Never? But if she couldn't do it." Steven looks down.

"Who knows? Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't" Pearl says smiling at him.

"Even this one." Garnet points at the Cenitpeetle.

"I'll keep it safe." Suddenly Steven bubbles the Gem.

"Steven! You can bubble gems!" Pearl says shocked.

"Wow. Wait for me, Centipeetle. I promise I'll heal you up someday." Steven says and bubbles her to the Burning Room.

"Are we done now?!" Alex says annoyed.

"We still have to destroy the-Wait! Where's the Shooting Star?" Pearl freaks out as she notices that the Shooting Star isn't there.

"I already destroyed it," Alex says.

"What? You can't just destroy something without permission!" Pearl scolds her slightly."Well,... you can't just attack Gems who were turned into these monsters cause of you...wait you already did," Alex says and walks away.

The gems + Steven look at her concerned.

A shadow was covering Alex eyes as she walks away. A tear was strolling the right eye while the left eye was glowing dark green.

...**It's just a matter of time before I got control over her body. And then the Crystal Gems will pay all of them. A voice says inside Alex Gem**

_**But the Boy...Steven... he is different than them. Another more gentle voice says**_.

**It doesn't matter he is the son of Rose Quartz. As long as he has her Gem... he will be my enemy.**

_**I won't let you hurt him**_

**What can you do? You stuck here just as much as I am. But the angrier Alex gets at the Crystal clods the more chance I have to get fused with her gem without her noticing it.**

**And as soon as I took control over her. I will shatter them all.**

_**Yeah, yeah. Keep on dreaming. We both know this won't happen. Alex loves her family way too much to hurt them.**_

**Well, hate starts with jealousy. And her jealousy of Rose's son grows stronger. Mark my words her soul and body will be mine!**


	16. Indirect Kiss

A gloomy Steven is lying on Lion´s back. As Lion carries him up the hill for a picnic with Alex and Connie.

"Steven, hurry up!" Connie says as she prepares the blanket for the picnic.

"Stop being so dramatic, Stev and get off of Lion," Alex says as she rolls her eyes-

Steven falls off from Lion´s back.

"Are you okay?" Connie asks Steven.

"I´m fine," Steven says gloomy.

Alex rolls her eyes and pets Lion.

"Thanks for bringing him here, friend." She says as Lion nuzzles her.

"Are you sure you´re okay?" Connie asks as she hands him and Alex a sandwich.

"Thanks," Alex says.

"Yeah," Steven says sadly and eats the sandwich slowly.

"Okay, uh...So, um... is this fence new?" Connie asks as she points to the fence.

"Uh, it´s sorta a long story," Alex says sheepishly and takes a bite off her sandwich. While Lion lies next to her.

"Is it a magic story?!" Connie asks excited and blushes slightly.

"Maybe?" Alex says smirking.

"Well, what happened? Tell me, please." Connie says.

"Okay, okay. But it´s not a happy story." Steven says.

"You´re being overdramatic again, Stev," Alex says as she gently pushes lion away who continues to nuzzle her.

**[Flashback]**

Amethyst was horsing around, by the cliff.

"Amethyst, be careful!" Steven says worried.

"Steven, why are you getting so worked up?" Amethyst laughs.

"Why? Do you care about me or something?" She makes a mock-lovestruck face.

"Yes..." Steven says worried.

"Ah, Steven, I didn´t mean to make-" She says and pretends to fall backwards.

"Amethyst, stop you´re gonna fall!" Steven yells worried.

"Ooh...Steven! I'm gonna fa-all!" Amethyst giggles.

"Amethyst you´re gonna get hurt!" Steven says.

"Steven, please, I´m a Gem warrior, I´m not gonna fall-" Amethyst says and...falls off the cliff.

She crashes into a rock.

"I´m okay!" She yells.

[Flashback cut to Steven and Connie]

"So I ran there as fast as I could," Steven says.

"Pearl, Garnet and I, we saw Amy fall off the cliff and we ran there fast as well," Alex says.

[Flashback continues back to Steven and Amethyst]

"You sure you´re okay?" Steven says exhausted from running.

"Yes, Steven, I´m fine. Except for this!" Amethyst says and removes part of her hair to show her enlarged eye.

"Amethyst! Show me your gem!" Pearl says and tries to reach Amy but she slaps her hand.

"Fresh!" Amethyst says.

"How did you get here?" Steven asks Alex.

"Garnet says that she saw Amy fall of the cliff...strange I don´t remember her looking towards the cliff though," Alex says as she looks at Garnet.

Garnet raises Amethyst´s arm and pull her shirt to reveal her cracked gem.

Amethyst blushes and looks away.

"Amethyst! Your gem is cracked!" Pearl gasps.

"Rude!" She says and covers her gem.

"Look who´s talking..." Alex says under her breath and blushes as she feels Garnet patting her head.

"Ah-It´s not a big deal! Plus, now I have this cool googly eye. "Amethyst says.

Steven laughs while Alex shakes her head.

"How did this even happen?" Pearl asks.

"She fell off the cliff by the lighthouse," Steven says

"Did not!" Amethyst exclaims.

Alex laughs slightly.

"Of course...How could I have been so blind? We need to put a fence up there, so this will never happen again!" Pearl says.

**[Flashback cut to Steven, Alex and Connie]**

"And that´s why there´s a fence. The end." Steven says and chomps the sandwich.

"Wait, what happened to Amethyst?" Connie asks,

"Uhhh..." Steven looks away.

"Well,..."Alex caresses her neck.

"C´mon! Tell me the rest!" Connie demands.

"I don´t wanna," Steven says gloomy.

"Steven?"

Steven looks away.

"Steven..."

Steven starts shaking and murmuring. Alex rolls her eyes

"Steven!"

Steven shakes faster and groans louder. "Okay, okay... but only if you let me try on your glasses."

"Only if you give me the rest of your juice."

Steven puts on his glasses.

"How do I look?" Steven asks.

"Great," Alex says.

"I have no idea," Connie says as she squints her eyes.

"Anyway...we were all worried about Amy," Alex says.

**Flashback**

"So, what´s the problem? Amethyst falls on stuff all the time." Steven asks.

"It´d be fine if it was just her body, but her gem is damaged," Pearl explains.

"So, how to we fix it?" Alex asks.

"Before... we had Rose," Pearl says and Alex immediately crosses her arms.

"Steven, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her. She felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. I know that power is in you, too." Garnet explains.

"Amethyst, show me your gem!" Steven says determinedly.

"Yeah, all right," Amethyst says.

Steven tries to cry. "It´s not working. I guess I´m just too tough to cry." Steven says, cooly.

"Yeah right and who was crying about snakes today?" Alex asks amusingly. She is obviously happy that Steven didn´t succeded.

"They don´t have any arms!" Steven says sadly.

"They don´t need arms, Stev." Alex answeres.

"We have no choice. We need to take Amethyst to Rose´s Healing Spring." Garnet says.

"Guys I´m fine, I´m not gonna get any wor-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r...?hceab eht no gn oid uoy era tahw! Syug yeH." Amethyst suddenly says something.

„What?" Steven wonders confused while Alex chuckles slightly.

„I translate: Hey Guys! What are you doing on the beach?" Alex says crossing her arms.

„How do you know that?" Pearl asks her surprised.

„Well...sometimes it's getting boring when I read the same books over and over again...so, I kinda started to read them backwards. „ Alex says sheepishly.

„ syawla ekil dren gib a tsuj era uoY." Amethyst says laughing weirdly.

„At least I´m not talking backwards," Alex says rolling her eyes.

**Time skip.**

**Rose´s Garden**

„And in the centre of the garden- Rose´s Fountain, overflowing with your mother´s healing, lacrimal essence!" Pearl says in aww.

„I don´t see it," Alex says trying hard to not sounding bitter and jealous.

„Wha..." She gasps as she sees Rose´s Garden overgrown with dorn bushes.

„emoh gniog m´I, hgU." Amethyst says annoyed.

„Don´t worry amy. You´re not the only who doesn´t want to be here." Alex says quietly.

Amethyst hears it and puts a hand on Alex´s shoulder.

„Now, now! Let´s keep it together! Our memories of Rose can´t be tainted by some overgrown brambles!" Pearl says chuckling nervously. „Look at them. They´re a mess without her guidance. Directionless, pathetic, clinging things. It´s going to be okay, Garnet. „She holds on Garnets arms.

„Sure." Garnet shrugs.

„Y-you really think so?" Pearl asks her.

„Healing tears!" Steven tries again.

„Steven...it´s no use. You can´t force yourself to cry." Alex says.

„Maybe you can-" Alex throws a small glare at him and he stops in the middles of his sentence.

„I´m sorry...I sometimes forgot... that we don´t have the same parents cause it doesn´t really matter to me. I mean...you´re still my sister and..."

„I know Stev." Alex cuts him off looking at Garnet and Pearl who just leave somewhere.

Steven looks at her worried.

„Thank you," Alex says quietly with a small smile.

Steven smiles back at her.

„!yrc ti ekaM...attog uoY... now sti no yrC... t´nac ydob ruoy fi! YeH" Amethyst says as she takes her hand, slaps herself across her face and imitates crying.

Alex shakes her head amusingly.

„Pain can make one cry," Steven says in thoughts. Amethyst shakes her head in agreement.

„Where is pain?" Steven asks as he looks at the brambles.

_Pain? I do feel pain...but I still can´t cry... why?_ Alex thinks and doesn´t pay attention to what´s happening behind her until she hers Amethyst gasp.

Alex turns around and sees Amethyst pushing Steven out of the brambles who almost got him.

„Amethyst, no more roughhousing, you´ll exacerbate your crack!" Pearl scolds her.

„No...mom. She wasn´t roughhousing...she saved Steven." Alex defends Amethyst.

„wonk uoy os tsuj, nevetS llik annog rea gna elif ot gnimoc era seniv ehT. „Amethyst says and walks accidentally into a rock.

Steven, Pearl and Alex look at her worried.

„Aw, right in the gem!" Steven says as Amethysts crack enlarges.

„doog m´I. Gnihtyna ro yrrow t´noD." Amethyst says coughing.

Amethyst´s body glitches causing her head to switch with her foot.

„No, Amy. You´re not good." Alex says.

„Keep calm. What we need to do is to get your into the fountain immediately, if we can ever find a way through all this mess!" Pearl says.

Alex stares at Garnet who pulls out a rock from brambles.

„Shh." Garnet shushes Pearl.

Garnet punches the rock and creates a pathway to Rose´s Fountain.

„I needed that. This way." Garnet says.

„We could´ve gotten in without hurling a giant rock into Rose´s most precious sanctuary! But if you´re okay with it, I´m fine, too!" Pearl chuckles nervously.

„This isn´t right," Garnet says.

Steven and Alex peer to see the fountain.

„The fountain isn´t running," Garnet says.

„What? W-what´s wrong with it?" Pearl asks.

„I´m not sure," Garnet says.

Alex stares at the statue.

„Is that your Mom, Steven?" Alex asks him quietly.

„I think so...Oh, oh, I´m getting emotional! I think it´s happening! Uh, I´m really feeling it!" Steven exclaims as he leans over Amethyst straining to cry.

**[Flashback cuts to Steven and Connie]**

„Headaches!" Steven exclaims while Alex rolls her eyes at him.

„So give back my glasses and finish the story!" Connie says.

**[Flashback cuts back to Steven and the Crystal Gems]**

„Ah, come on! I had it!" Steven inhales deeply.

Alex looks at the statue of Rose Quartz with a sad look in her eyes.

„Steven, it´s fine.." Pearl sighs. „You just stay here with Alex and watch Amethyst. And we´ll find out what´s wrong with the fountain."

„No, no. Wait! I can still do it! Right, Alex? „Steven exclaims and looks at Alex.

But she didn't respond she just stares at the Statue.

_I have to admit...I do miss her_

_**WHAT? After all that she has done to us? You do know that we are here in this weak human body because of her Rebellion, right?**_

_It wasn´t her fault. Who could´ve known that humans could be so cruel even to their own kind? Anyway, if you hate this human body so much, why do you even let this human use the power from your gem?_

_**It would be a shame if this Human died before I´ll be able to use this body to destroy the Crystal Gems.**_

_This Human is using your power to protect the Crystal Gems including Rose´s son._

_**For someone who cares about the Crystal Gems and this human, you don´t even try to protect her with your gem power.**_

_I do protect her...from you._

„Alex?" Alex jumps slightly startled as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around and sees the Crystal Gems looks at her worried.

„Are you okay?" Garnet asks her as she had her hand on her shoulder

„Y-yeah, I´m fine," Alex says.

„Are you sure you look like you´ve seen a ghost or something?" Steven asks.

„Yeah. I´m sure, Steven buddy. „ Alex says with an obvious small smile.

„If you say so. Garnet and I are going to find out what´s wrong with the fountain and you stay here. And look after Amethyst and Steven, okay?" Pearl asks her.

„Okay..." Alex says and nods.

Amethyst´s gemstone crack enlarges and makes Amethyst fall into pieces that are connected by small lines of her skin.

Alex looks at her with concern in her eyes and she jumps slightly as Garnet hisses.

Garnets notices that and she pats Alex head softly as she and Pearl walk past her.

„Wait, wait! It might still happen! Guys?" Steven chases after them.

„Steven...it doesn´t work. You can´t heal Amethysts gem with your tears. „Alex says this time more concerned about Steven.

Amethysts rams into Alex.

„?pleh elttil, hU." She says backwards.

Alex and Steven look at what her body trying to round itself up.

„I can´t understand you!" Steven exclaims.

Amethyst looks up at him.

„Steven..." Alex says.

„I don´t understand anything! Why is everyone acting so strange? Why can´t I-" Steven looks at the statue of his mother. „Why can't cry?!" He exclaims.

„It´s just...I mean, I don´t how to feel about you, but everyone else does. I wish I could have met you then this place would make me sad, and I could cry healing tears, like you." Steven says.

"It's just... I mean, I don't know how to feel about you, but everyone else does. I wish I could have met you then this place would make me sad, and I could cry healing tears, like you.

**[Flashback cuts to Steven and Connie]**

Connie sniffles.

„Are you okay?" Steven asks her.

„Keep going." Connie sniffles and nods her head.

[**Flashback cuts back to Steven, Alex and Amethyst]**

_Steven_...Alex thinks as she looks at him with sad eyes. _ I was so angry at Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet for not telling me about my past or my parents that I got so jealous of Steven for having parents, I simply forgot that even though Steven knows who his mother is he still doesn´t know her just like me. And Steven thinks that everyone expects him to be like his mom which is the reason why he tries so hard_."

Alex shakes her head. _What a great big sister I am! I have to be there for him and not being jealous over something like that_. She thinks.

Amethyst hoots and screams.

Steven puts his hand over her mouth.

„ay lliw pu reehC?" Amethyst says backwards.

Alex gasps as she sees brambles coming out of the statue of Rose and catching Amethysts foot and hand squeezing them tight.

Steven runs in the opposite direction and gets blocked of by advancing bushes.

Alex gets an angry look. Her gem and her eye are glowing green.

She rushes before Steven and strikes through the brambles that were coming towards them.

„Amethyst, where´s your gem?" Steven asks her.

Amethyst uses her other hand to point where it is to see bushes advancing in her gems direction.

„Maybe we could go into the centre of the fountain, the bushes shouldn´t reach us there," Alex says while glaring at the bushes.

**Who would thought that I would have to fight against bushes? How ridiculous!** She thinks.

Steven runs towards Amethyst. He throws himself and Amethyst into the centre of the fountain, Alex follows them.

Amethyst´s gem cracks even more.

„Amy..." Alex says and looks at her gem. Her eye stops glowing.

„Amethyst, I´m sorry! I can´t do anything right. Now I´m going to lose you, and it´s all my fault." Steven says

Amethyst glitches again,. „em tuoba erac uoy, ah ah." Amethyst says slowly.

Steven hugs Amethyst while Alex just keeps staring at them like paralyzed.

„Please let me be a magic healer." Steven cries a tear hits Amethyst´s gem and he gasps.

But Amethyst´s gem stays cracked.

A single tear is running across Alexs right eye.

„Oh, come on!" Steven exclaims.

Suddenly Rose´s fountain activates and washes over them, growing roses on the bushes, making all the brambles disappear, and flowers clear away the brambles above them.

Alex and Steven look up and they both see Rose Quartz reaching down to them.

Steven gasps while Alex just blinks.

Amethyst bumps into them her gem healed.

„Look at this guy, saving my life and junk," Amethyst says and laughs together with Steven.

„Oh, and Alex, I saw you were crying over me." Amethyst teases her

„I wasn´t! I had something in my eye that's it" Alex denies it blushing slightly.

Amethyst laughs. „Don´t worry I won´t tell anyone." She says.

„Oh, thank goodness," Pearl says as she and Garnet walk towards them.

Alex gets out of the fountain. „Great!" She says as she looks at her clothes.

„Did you see what I did? It was magic! My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst!" Steven says as he swims forward.

Garnet and Pearl look at each other.

„I´m pretty sure me and Garnet unplugging the clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life. „Pearl says.

Alex immediately looks concerned at Steven.

„We saved Amethyst," Garnet says.

„You don´t think my crying was a little related to that?" Steven asks with a sad look on his face.

„Oh Steven, you don´t have healing tears. You´ll never have any real magic powers, and we don´t want anything more to do with you. „Pearl says while Steven looks at her horrified.

**[Flashback cuts to Connie and Steven]**

„Come on, Stev. She didn´t say that." Alex says.

„No, but that's what it felt like." Steven sighs

„Is that why you´ve been so down?" Connie asks him.

Steven shrugs his shoulders.

„Oh. You can have your juice back." Connie says as she gives him his juice back.

„Nah, that´s okay." Steven sniffles and sighs. „ Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I never get those powers?"

„That´s not true,not everyone expects you to be like your mom. You are Steven and not Rose Quartz." Alex says seriously.

„Yeah, and if you don´t have those powers, then you´ll be like me. That´s not so bad." Connie says.

„But if I don´t have powers, then I can´t hang out with Amethyst or Garnet or Pearl, and I-I can´t go on missions!" Steven says with tears in his eyes as he grips his pants tightly.

„Hey! That´s not true. I don´t have those powers and I´m still hanging out with all of you and I´m going on missions with you guys. With or without healing powers, you are still a member of the Crystal gems." Alex says.

„You don´t need any power to be here with me," Connie says and leans forward attempting to kiss Steven.

But Alex pulls her away from him. „Whoa, whoa. Not on my watch! No kissing! No Making babies! „ She says.

Connie and Steven blush while Alex has a smirk on her face.

„Auch!" Connie exclaims.

„What´s wrong?" Steven asks.

„I think.- there´s something wrong with my glasses." Connie takes off her classes. „My...My eyes... I-I-I can see!" She exclaims.

„What?" Steven and Alex say.

„I can see without my glasses !" Connie says.

„Did I heal your eyes? But how?" Steven says.

The three look at Steven´s juice box.

„The juice box! I don´t have healing tears, I have healing spit!"Steven gasps.

„That´s disgusting!" Alex says. „Please don´t ever spit on me even if I´m injured...just don´t."

„What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my optometrist?!" Connie asks.

„Tell them your eyes healed on a...magical way. No, that sounds crazy. I don´t know." Alex says.

„Thank you, Connie!" Steven says and hugs her.

„Lion, let´s go tell the Gems, they´re never going to believe this!" Steven says but the Lion doesn´t move.

„Steven...Only I can command my Warrior Lion." Alex says and sits on Lion.

„Lion, let´s go back home." She says and lion rushed down the hill with Alex and Steven on top of him leaving Connie alone.


	17. Mirror Gem

Steven lies on the couch and talks with Connie on the phone while Alex meditates next to him.

"What? Why not?" Steven asks

"Steven,I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." Connie explains.

"What's summer vacation?" Steven asks her as he lies upside down on the couch.

"You know, when school gets out for the summer?" Connie says.

"I've never been to this – how do you say-"school". How does it work?" Steven wonders.

"It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboards., Books and Maps." Connie tells him.

"I see," Steven says.

"What are you planning to do now, Stev? And please don't say I have to do it with you..." Alex says with her eyes closed.

"We are going to make a school," Steven says.

„We?"Alex looks at him.

"You, me and Pearl," Steven says smiling.

"Why me ?" Alex asks him.

"Well, it would be kinda boring without you, you know. Please, join us." Steven pleads her.

Alex sighs. "Of course, I'll join you." She says.

"Yes! I'll go find Pearl," Steven says excitedly.

"This is going to be...just great," Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

Pearl assembles all the things that Connie mentioned on the floor.

"Yep, it's all coming together," Steven says as he looks at the pile on the floor.

"So, how do we begin our „school"?" Pearl asks him smiling,

"Ugh...I...I don't know! That is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?" Steven says as he holds the locker beside him.

"You are always overdramatic, little Stevie," Alex says with a small smirk on her lips.

"Teach you?! Steven! If only I had known that's what you two really wanted!" Pearl gasps basically jumping with excitement as she summons a mirror from her gem.

"We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any even it's witnessed in all of Gem history." Pearl explains as the mirror twirls in mid-air and places itself in Steven'shands.

Steven gasps while Alex looks at curiously.

She notices a broken Gem on the back of the and suddenly she widens her eyes.

_A Lapis Lazuli? But there were no Lapis Lazulis used in this experiment, right?_

**No...So, this gem must be what's left of Rose's Rebellion. Don't you see it? This gem has probably done nothing wrong and it was still poofed. How can you still think that what Rose Quartz did is justified? She killed our Diamond.**

_I'm not protecting Rose and I am angry at her for killing Pink Diamond. But her son...Steven...he has nothing to do with it. You can't just kill him for what his mother did._

**_He IS Rose Quartz. I am not angry at him...I pity him, cause he has to pay for his mother's mistakes. Maybe, I won't kill him but that doesn't mean others won't. I'll just wanna see his face when he and the rest of this clods realise that Rose Quartz isn't as good as she pretended to be. Imagine how much it'll hurt them._**

_Whatever you say._

"Alex..."Pearl and Steven look at her concerned.

"Hmm, what?" Alex looks at them.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asks her.

"Yes...mom.I'm fine." Alex answeres.

"Oh well. I guess since the mirror is broken that's the end of our school." Pearl sighs.

"...So you could say...School's out for summer?" Steven says.

" Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing." Pearl says.

"School's out." Steven gasps.

"Finally, "Alex mutters.

"Come on, sis." Steven drags her outside.

"Why is it always me?" Alex says annoyed.

Steven slams into Lars.

"Er, watch where you're going, you little f...Sssssteven! „ Lars exclaims.

"What was that, salty jerk?" Alex glares at him.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer!" Steven says excited. Alex smiles at him slightly.

"Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Lars has big plans." Sadie laughs.

"You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes travelling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean." Lars says smirking.

"Nope."Steven answeres while Alex lifts one of her eyebrows.

"Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even...call one." Lars says.

"The only person who wants to have your number is your mother," Alex says smirking.

"Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend." Sadie says

"That's a great idea...A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy!" Steven says andstarts to walk backwards.

"Come on, Alex," Steven calls her.

"Sadie, Bye, salty jerk." Alex says and follows Steven...also backwards.

Steven laughs and imitates Micheal Jackson while moonwalking.

"May-or Dew-ey."

Suddeny the mirror shows Alex and Steven, Lars who says. "Watch, where you're going, you little..."

"Noooo!"Steven yells as the Mayor truck comes right towards him.

Alex stands in front of him and her eye starts to glow green but the truck stops right before her.

"Carwash kid, what are you doing ?!" Mayor Dewey says as he leans out of the truck.

"Why were you driving down the boardwalk, you...mayor?" Alex says angry.

"I' m the mayor...I'm not going to walk anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech." He says and drives again on the boardwalk.

"I hate that guy," Alex says as her eye stops glowing.

"What just happened?" Steven asks.

"The mirror...it warned us," Alex says.

The mirror whirs and shows a laughing Steven.

"You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?" Steven asks.

The mirror whirs again and repeats "You work!"

"So, it seems it can only repeat stuff," Alex says.

The mirror repeats Stevens "Yeah!".

"Thank you...for warning us," Alex says.

The mirror shows Alex Steven's smile towards her.

"Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air." Mayor Dewey says.

"Ugh, it's this..mayor...jerk," Alex says as she crosses her arms.

The mirror whirs and says "I hate that guy." as Alex.

"Yeah, me too." Alex agrees with a small smile

Steven inhales deeply and makes fart noises.

The crowd snickers.

"Steven...you can't be serious," Alex says amusingly.

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season..." Mayor Dewey continues.

The mirror repeats Stevens far noises.

A small smile crawls on Alex's lips.

"The smells of the busy boardwalks..."

The mirror repeats Stevens far noises again.

The smile on Alex's lips grows wider.

"...the hot, we ocean wind..."

The mirror repeats Stevens far noises.

"The time to take the pressure that's built up all year and just let it out."

The mirror repeats Stevens far noises again and the crowd laughs.

Alex bursts out laughing.

"Wow," Steven says surprised.

"What?"Alex says smiling brightly.

"I have never heard you laugh like this," Steven says smiling. "It's amazing."

Alex blushes slightly "You think so?"

The mirror says " Yeah!"

"Wow, you really pick up things fast," Steven says.

**[Time skip.]**

"You're pretty funny for a mirror," Steven says.

"I agree," Alex says.

"You're pretty funny for a mirror." The mirror repeats.

"I'm not a mirror." Steven chuckles.

"You're pretty funny for a-Ssssteven!" Mirror says.

"You made something new." Steven gasps.

"Hey! What about me?!" Alex says and takes the mirror from Steven.

"You're pretty funny for a...salty...jerk." The mirror says.

"Hey!"Alex says chuckling slightly.

The mirror chuckles.

"Alex-is-a new friend." The Mirror says.

"Aww," Steven says with stars in his eyes.

"I'm your new friend? Really?" Alex asks.

The mirror chuckles and says "Yeah!"

"Say something else!" Steven says excited.

"Ssssteven-is-a new friend." The mirror says.

"You're my friend, too!" Steven and Alex say at the same time.

"We have to tell the Gems," Steven says.

"Noooo!"Says the Mirror.

"Wait, Steven...I think it doesn't want to meet them." Alex says.

"Don't be shy, they'll love it," Steven says.

"Noooo!"It repeats.

"But Steven...?" Alex looks at him and looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Please?"Steven pleads her.

"I can't say no to that face. I'm sorry." Alex says and looks at the mirror.

"Don't worry...I won't let them hurt you or take you away from me okay? Just trust me." Alex says as she follows Steven.

Steven bursts out through the door and Alex walks hesitantly behind him.

"Guys! Wait 'till you see..." Steven says.

"Yo! Ste-man! And Al-ex!" Amethyst greets them.

"Hello, Steven and Alex," Pearl says smiling.

"Howdy. Bang" Garnet greets them and Alex can't help but smiles slightly.

"Me and Alex fixed the mirror!" Steven says.

"Excellent work, you two," Pearl says.

"You didn't tell us it's like a person," Steven says.

The gems look shocked at him and then at the mirror in Alexs hand.

"Wait. What?" Pearl asks.

"Say..."Hey"...Lil' ...excuse us. Come on. You want to come out, don't you. You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?" Steven says

The mirror does the fart noises.

Alex and Steven laugh slightly.

"Just couldn't help yourself, huh?" Steven asks it.

"Just for-you-Ssssteeven." The mirror says.

"It's talking to them? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should be just following orders..." Pearl says.

Alex hears that and looks at them as Garnet walks towards her.

"should just give us the mirror back. It will be safer where we can watch it." Garnet says.

The mirror repeats "Nooo!" over and over.

"No!"Alex says.

"Alex...Don't make me have to take it from you," Garnet says and walks closer to her.

But Alex backs away.

"It wants to stay with me," Alex says.

"Alex, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything." Garnet says.

**_IT'S NOT JUST A TOOL_**

_IT'S NOT JUST A TOOL._

The Voices yell inside Alex's gem.

Suddenly Alexs eye and gem start to glow a dark green.

"IT'S NOT JUST A TOOL!" Alex yells startling the gems and Steven.

"It's my friend and I won't let you take it away from me," Alex says calmer but still glaring slightly at the Gems.

"Alex..." Pearl says.

Alex's eyes soften slightly but she still backs away.

"Alex! Give me the mirror!" Garnet says stern.

"No...it's my only friend...please...don't take it away from me..." Alex says quietly as her back touches the door.

"Alex..."Garnet says more softly this time.

"Please...mom."Alex pleads her.

The crystal gems were all shocked...Alex has never called Garnet "mom" before.

Garnet hesitates for a second before she sighs. "I'm sorry. Alex but I have to take it away from you." She says.

**_NO!_**

"NO!"Alex says and puts a hand in front of her.

Suddenly something pushes Garnet slightly away.

The gems look shocked at Alex.

Alex's eyes widen as she looks at her hand and then at Garnet who stood up.

Garnet's visors were knocked off. She looks slightly angry at Alex.

"I'm sorry," Alex mutters before running outside.

**[Outside]**

Alex runs and hides behind a rock. "What are we gonna do? How can I help you?" Alex asks the mirror.

"Away from home- Let-Me-Out!" The Mirror whirs.

"Let you out? How?" Alex asks.

"Alex!"Pearl calls her in the distance.

"Sorry...mom," Alex says quietly before looking back at the mirror.

The mirror displays Alex pulling the gem out of it.

Alex turns around the mirror and pulls on the gem.

While she was trying to pull the gem out the ocean waves constantly splashed to create a pattern similar to the back of the mirror.

Alex pulls the gem out and the mirror shatters.

The gem levitates, soon it's forming a physical, humanoid form.

It looks like different than the Crystal Gems but yet similar.

Alex blushes slightly as she sees the Gem in front of her.

"Thank you...You didn't" The Gem falls forward but Alex catches it.

"You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Alex, right?" The gem asks her.

"Yes...and you are?" Alex asks her.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?" Lapis asks her.

"Yes."Alex answeres slowly.

"But you set me free," Lapis says.

Alex looks at her surprised and doesn't know what to say.

"Alex!" They hear Garnet's voice.

Alex turns around and sees the Crystal Gems + Steven run forward and the gems summon their weapons.

"No! Wait!" Alex exclaims and stands before Lapis.

"You..."Lapis says and raises a huge water-arm out of the ocean.

"You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" She exclaims and slams the water-arm onto the Crystal gems, tapping Garnet underneath it.

"No...don't hurt them!" Alex says and grabs Lapis hand softly.

Lapis looks at her and her eyes soften, she sinks the water-arm back into the ocean slowly.

"They're not going to let us leave," Lapis says.

"Leave?"Alex asks.

Lapis parts the ocean in half and makes a path.

"Wow," Alex says amazed.

Lapis turns around and stretches a hand towards Alex. "Alex, come with me." She says.

"Where?" Alex asks her.

"Home," Lapis says.

Alex looks at the Crystal gems and then at Lapis hand. She trembles slightly.

"No! You can't leave us, sis. This is your home." Steven says.

Alex looks at him and then at, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm sorry...Lapis. I can't...Steven's right this is my home." Alex says sadly.

"Fine."Lapis sighs but she also sounds slightly disappointed and hurt.

"We're still friend, right?" Alex asks her.

"Yes," Lapis says.

"Don't trust them, Alex. Goodbye." Lapis steps into the parted water and the path vanishes.

A huge wave knocks Alex slightly back.

"Alex!" Pearl rushes forward and embraces her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine..." Alex says before tensing up slightly as she sees Garnet coming closer towards them.

"Alex.-"

Alex flinches slightly. "I'm sorry!" She says.

"You're still grounded," Garnet says softly.

"I don't care about that!" Alex exclaims and tears start rolling down her face.

"I hurt you...I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you...I...was just...scared...that you would take my friend away from me...I'm sorry..." Alex says and she tries to wipe up her tears but they won't stop.

Garnet kneels in front of her and embraces her. "I know you didn't mean it...shhh. it's okay." She tries to calm down Alex

_You see...she isn't capable of hurting her own family...it hurt Alex more than it hurt Garnet. Why did you even attack her anyway?_

**_Will, you shut up already?! It wasn't me okay! I didn't attack this Garnet. It was all Alex._**

_Why would she? For the mirror?_

**_Heh, for someone who cares about this human so much, you don't seem to care about her feelings. She cares about this Lapis Lazuli a lot._**

_Sooo you care about Alexs feelings huh? I thought you didn't care about this human._

**_Do you ever shut up? Besides, maybe this human isn't that bad. But I still haven't changed my opinion about the rest of the crystal gems._**


	18. Ocean Gem

"She´s...grounded?" Steven asks.

"Yes, she´s grounded!" Pearl says and folds her arms.

"She disobeyed an order," Garnet says

"And now we´re gonna BURY you ´till you´ve learned your lesson!" Amethyst says and she holds up a shovel.

"I—I don´t think that´s how grounding works..." Alex says quietly.

_What´s wrong with me? Why am I feeling so sad?_ She thinks and presses a hand over her heart. _Why does it hurt so much?_

**[Flashback. ]**

The gem levitates, soon it´s forming a physical, humanoid form.

It looks different than the Crystal Gem but yet similar.

Alex blushes slightly as she sees the Gem in front of her

A warm feeling made its way through her body. It´s like her SOUL is singing happily.

...

"I´m sorry...Lapis. I can´t... Steven is right...this is my home." Alex says sadly. _Why am I sad? I barely even know her?_

"Fine." Lapis sighs but she also sounds slightly disappointed and hurt.

Alex feels like her SOUL is screaming in pain.

**[Flaschback end]**

_Why was I feeling this way? I don´t understand._ Alex sighs as she looks down.

"Alex?...Are you okay?" Steven asks her.

"Huh?" Alex looks up and sees Steven and the Gems looks at her concerned.

"Uhh,...yes I´m fine," Alex says with a small smile.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda sad. Is it because you´re grounded?" Steven asks.

"Steven, I´m fine...I mean it." Alex says before she sighs and looks at the Gems. "So, are you gonna BURY me now or what?" She asks with a forced smirk.

"Alex...this is not how grounding works," Pearl says as she slightly glares at Amethysts.

The door opens, and the Gems turn around.

"Dad?" Steven asks him.

"Uh, you guys better come, check this out. " Greg says heavily breathing.

They all walked toward the beach.

"The ocean!" Steven exclaims.

"...It´s...gone." Alex says shocked.

"Hey, it´s those magical ladies!" Mayor Dewey yells into a megaphone. "What´s going on here?"

"The ocean is gone, obviously!" Garnet says simply.

Alex snickers slightly.

"That´s right. Now it´s just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to...Desert City! Aww, we´re gonna lose all our summer business!" Mayor Dewey says.

"And all the beach babes! Awww!" Lars whines.

"You´re still dreaming about someone who would go out with you? Keep on dreaming and maybe someday you will go out...naaah who would wanna go out with a salty jerk like you?" Alex says and smirks at Lars.

"Shut up!" Lars exclaims.

"Who´s gonna by my fries?" Mr Frymann asks desperately.

"Steven, me and Amethyst. "Alex says quietly.

"And my pizza!" Mr Pizza exclaims.

"Also Steven, me and Amethyst," Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

"Who´s gonna have fun at Funland?" Mr Smiley exclaims crying.

"Just Steven and Amy," Alex says.

"Alex..please." Pearl scolds her gently.

Alex pouts and looks down.

She does feel Garnet patting her head slightly.

Mayor Dewey jumps in front of Garnet and basically yells in her face. "As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-" Garnet punches the megaphone out of Mayor´s hand. "-ly"

"It´s Lapis Lazuli," Garnet says.

Alex looks at her immediately and she feels her SOUL jumping slightly in excitement.

"Lapis Lazuli?" Steven asks.

"She´s the Gem Alex released from the mirror. "Pearl answeres and projects a hologram of Lapis through her Gem.

"That´s incredible. How did you do that?" A few people in the crowd mutters.

But Alex is staring at the hologram of Lapis and she feels her Soul pulling her towards Lapis.

"But she´s a Gem just like us. "Steven says.

"There´s a lot that you don´t know about Gems, Steven," Pearl says.

**[Time skip.]**

**[Inside the Beach House]**

Steven and Alex walk towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Connie asks them.

"We´re leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it´s my fault the ocean´s gone. We´re gonna bring back the ocean..." Alex says.

"Or get really thirsty trying," Steven says.

"Wait up, Kiddos. I´m coming with you." Greg says.

"I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you´re not here. "Connie says.

Lion walks over to Alex and starts nuzzling her.

"Clearly, we´re coming too," Pearl says and smiles at Alex.

"You´re un-grounded, by the way. "Garnet says and messes up Alexs hair.

"Whoo-oooh! Road Trip!" Amethyst exclaims as she jumps on the counter.

**[Time skip]**

**[Searching for Lapis]**

Connie and Steven ride Lion as Pearl, Amethyst, Alex, Garnet and Greg drive in Greg´s van.

Alex stares out of the window and she feels like her SOUL is very excited.

"How about some tunes? This was one of Rose´s favourite." Greg says and turns on loud Rock Music.

Amethyst and Pearl laugh uncomfortably.

"What do you think, Garnet?" Greg asks.

Garnet kicks the door of the van open and rolls out of it.

**[Time skip]**

**[Nightime]**

Greg´s van and Lion are still travelling to find Lapis. Garnet sits on top of the van. Pearl is driving, Alex is sitting next to her while Amethyst and Greg are sleeping in the back. Steven is still riding Lion with Connie who sleeps on his shoulder.

"I can´t believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn´t fight each other." Steven says.

"We´re always fighting Gems, actually," Pearl tells him.

"What!?" Steven gasps.

"WHAT!?" Alex exclaims as she looks at Pearl with wide eyes.

"Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren´t necessarily...good." Pearl says unsurely.

"All those monsters we fight used to be just like us. Right, Pearl?" Amethyst says as she leans forward.

"Yes. But they´ve become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It´s the best we can do for them, for now. If we don´t..." Pearl says.

"They might hurt somebody," Alex says quietly.

"Yes." Pearl nods.

"...Why did you didn´t tell us?" Alex asks her.

"I...We thought it would be better if you didn´t know." Pearl answers.

"Just like you won´t tell me anything about my Parents?" Alex asks hurt and looks out of the window.

"Alex..." Pearl sighs.

"You don´t know who my parents are, am I right?" Alex says and looks at Pearls slightly shocked face before it turns into a guilty one.

"It´s not what you really hiding from me. There is something else you hide from me. I know it."

"Alex...I´m sorry. But...you´re not ready for it yet. I promise we will tell you everything. We think it´s better for you that way." Pearl tells her.

"Hiding things from me is better than telling me the truth?" Alex asks.

"Are you mad at us?" Pearl asks her.

"No," Alex says and looks down slightly. "I´m just sad and hurt that you don´t trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Pearl looks at her and sighs before putting one hand on top of Alex´s hand.

"I´m sorry, Alex," Pearl says.

"I know." Alex sighs before smiling slightly. "I...I love you...mom."

Pearl looks at her slightly surprised before she also smiles. "I love you too, my child."

**[Time skip]**

Steven gasps while Alex looks amazed at the Tower made of ocean.

"That´s some magical destiny stuff, right there. " Connie says.

"This is it. Lapis is here." Alex says."...I feel it."

"Feel it?" Garnet asks and looks at her but Alex ignores her.

"I don´t understand. What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl wonders.

"YOU SHOULDN´T BE HERE!" Lapis yells at them.

"She sensed us," Garnet says.

_No...she sensed me. Just like I sensed her...what´s happening with me? Is this normal?_ Alex thinks.

"Lapis Lazuli! It´s me, Steven!" Steven excaims.

Lapis Lazuli makes her own face out of water.

"Go away! Before, I make you." She exclaims.

"But we´re beach-summer-fun buddies!" Steven says.

Lapis forms Steven´s face with water. "Noooo!"

Steven and Connie gasp.

"Lapis...what about me...Alex. You said we´re still friends, right?" Alex asks.

"Alex...Yes.. but, please go away." Lapis says as she from her own face again.

"But..." Lapis cuts her off.

"You and Steven are one of THEM. One of THE CRYSTAL GEMS." Lapis says.

Amethyst and Pearl growl.

"So, what? I don´t understand. Let us...let me help you." Alex says.

"Alex...I don´t need help...just leave." Lapis says.

"We´re not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our Ocean" Steven says but he´s suddenly pushed back.

"Steven!" Alex exclaims and looks at him.

Suddenly Lapis forms water clones out of Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Alex. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The others start to fight against their clones while Alex just looks around in distress.

She notices that her clone doesn´t attack her.

She looks around and sees Garnet getting hit by her one clone.

Alex starts to panicking as she sees the others getting hurt by their own clones.

She sees Steven and Connie almost getting drowned by Stevens clones.

"Lapis...stop. This...please." Alex says quietly.

Alex´s eyes widen as she sees Gregs van being thrown away by water Steven.

"LAPIS STOP!" Alex yells loudly and suddenly the water clones stop fighting.

"Please...stop hurting my family...just let me talk to you...I don´t wanna fight with you and I won´t...you dont´t wanna fight me neither, right? Cause my Clone didn´t attack me." Alex says.

"Let us talk...Lapis...please." She pleads and suddenly a water hand lifts her up the tower.

**[A top of the Tower]**

"Lapis..." Alex exclaims. She feels how her soul is singing again,

"Alex...what are you doing here?" Lapis asks her.

"Well, you kinda stole our ocean...and we need it back. " Alex says.

"Why are you with the Crystal Gems?" Lapis looks at her confused.

"They´re my family. I...mean...they did hide a few things from me...and they still hide a few other things. But still." Alex says.

Lapis looks towards space. "I´m sorry for stealing your..."ocean". But...I just want to go home." She says and sits down.

"I know, how important home can be. But the ocean is a part of my home, too. Why are you using ocean to go home? "Alex wonders.

"I´m only using the ocean because my gem is cracked." Lapis sighs.

"Maybe, Steven can help you...he has healing...powers," Alex says and touches Lapis cracked gem.

Suddenly the crack disappeard. Alex looks at her hands confused and shocked.

She looks back at Lapis and blushes instantly.

Lapis eyes are back to normal and she sprouts a pair of water-wings out.

"Thank you, Alex!" Lapis says with a big smile.

"You´re welcome," Alex says._ How did do that? I don´t have healing powers._

"Bye, Alex," Lapis says and flies off.

Alex gasps as the tower start to crash down.

Alex yelps as she falls down and closes her eyes.

**NO! This isn´t how it suppose to end! Do something!**

_What do you want me to do? I don´t have wings. We´ll be fine, She´ll be fine._

Suddenly Alex feels that she has stopped falling and hands holding her.

"I´m so sorry. "She hears Lapis voice.

She looks up and sees Lapis holding her bride style.

Lapis let go off her slowly.

"Alex!" The gem yell and rush towards her.

Alex stands before Lapis but instead of attacking Lapis they all embrace her.

"Thank goodness," Pearl says relieved as she presses a small kiss on Alexs forehead.

Alex notice that Lapis is about to fly away.

"Lapis...Wait!" She exclaims as she other let her go.

Lapis looks back at her.

"Thanks," Alex says blushing.

"You´re welcome," Lapis says blushing as well.

They both look at each other for a moment and Alex feels her SOUL and gem yell in pain.

"You should be careful...the Tower is gonna fall down as soon as I fly away," Lapis says.

Alex nods slightly.

"Bye," Lapis says and flies away.

Alex watches after her and she feels sadness overcome her.

The water falls on the group.

**[Time skip]**

Greg´s bubbled van emerges from the water. Steven unbubbles it.

"That´s how you do it!" Amethyst exclaims.

"Great Job, Steven," Alex says with a small smile.

Greg´s van falls apart even more.

Pearl looks at a distressed Greg and chuckles. "Well, what´s that thing you always say about the pork chops and hot dogs?"

"If every pork chop would be perfect, we wouldn´t have any hot dogs," Alex says immediately.

"Look!" Connie points at the crowd that runs towards them.

Mayor Dewey and the crowd embrace Steven and Alex.

Connie laughs at them while Amethyst hugs Lion.

Alex manages to free herself from the embraces.

"What´s wrong, Al? Don´t like hugs?" Amethyst asks her amusingly.

"Uh...only from people that are important to be like friends or family," Alex says.

Alex sighs and looks up to the sky." I hope I´ll see you again Lapis...Wherever you are." She feels her Soul and her Gem cry sadly.

Alex feels two hands on her shoulders.

She looks over her shoulder and sees both Pearl and Garnet smiling at her.

"You did a great job back there, Alex," Garnet says smiling.

"I agree. We are very proud of you. I am very proud of you." Pearl says.

Alex blushes slightly with a small smile.

This words filled her with Determinat-*Ahem* Love, warmth and happiness.


	19. House Guest

The Crystal Gems + Greg are all at Greg´s car wash.

Pearl is observing Greg´s broken van. Amethyst, Garnet and Alex are leaning against the Wall.

"Wow. Those water constructs really did a number on Greg´s ..." Pearl says.

"Ah, give it a rest, Pearl. That thing will be busted forever." Amethyst tells her as she crosses her arms behind her head.

"I completely. It´s just a simple human-machine. I´m sure that I figure this whole thing out before you know it." Pearl says confidently.

Steven walks towards them, as Greg scoots over on a movable chair with wheels.

Alex instantly tenses up and looks away in guilt.

Garnet puts a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey, guys!" Steven exclaims.

"I got something that will patch this van up real good!" Greg says as he looks through a toolbox.

"Is it some kind of complex human tool?" Pearl gasps excitedly while she cups her hands.

"Yup, high-quality duct tape! Some well, place duct tape can patch anything up in a pinch, see "Gregs says as he shows them his duct tape and then his broken leg. A rule is duct-taped to his leg.

Alex flinches slightly as she sees it. _It´s all my fault...Every time I´m on a mission someone gets hurt. Its seem that I draw bad luck...maybe its better if I´m not with them._

"I´m sure I can fix that without your tape," Pearl says.

"Well, gee, at least let me give you a hand," Greg says as he tries to stand up with the help of a hockey stick.

He falls back down in his chair, due to his weak leg.

Alex and Steven run over to him and help him.

"I´m so sorry, Uncle Greg. You hurt your leg and your van is broken cause of me." Alex says in a very guilty tone as she looks down.

"You apologize too much," Greg says with a smile.

"Way too much," Garnet sighs and crosses her arms.

"Maybe I shouldn´t have tagged along in that crazy adventure. But at least I got to spend time with my favourite guy and my favourite girl." Greg says with a small wink.

Alex smiles slightly.

"Hey, what if you stayed with us until you got better?" Steven suggests.

"Hey, that´s a great idea! But, won´t I get in the way of your training?" Greg says.

"Yes!" Pearl immediately responds.

Alex looked at her slightly amusingly.

"Wait, Steven. Don´t you have healing powers now?" Amethyst asks him.

"Oh, right, yes! You fix Greg, I´ll fix the van." Pearl says as she smiles nervously.

"Nobody has to live with us." She mutter.s

Alex hears that and looks confused at her. _What problem does she have with Uncle Greg? Actually, they all have a not a very good opinion of him..Why? Is it because of Rose?_ Alex wonders.

Steven gasps "Yeah! Here goes something new and exciting." He says and licks his hand.

"And disgusting..." Alex mutters under her breath.

"And...go!" Steven slaps his hand on Greg´s leg. "Okay, you should be better now."

"Okay, if you say so," Greg says and tries to stand up but he falls back into his chair.

"Why didn´t it work?" Steven exclaims.

"Hey, sorry, buddy. Maybe you just need a little more practice." Greg tries to cheer him up.

Alex crosses her arms and narrows her eyes slightly at Greg.

"But...I was doing so well before!" Steven says and looks at his hands.

"Well, you did actually used it two times. One on Connie as you healed her eyes and the second on...me...during our mission." Alex says.

"Maybe, it only works on big injuries." Greg shrugs.

"Then why did Steven used this on me? I wasn´t even that hurt." Alex looks at Steven.

"You broke your arm and a few ribs!" Pearl exclaims.

"Like I said. Nothing serious!" Alex says and rolls her eyes.

"A broken arm and a few ribs? What happened?" Greg asks.

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you this story." Steven exclaims and facepalms himself.

"Well, since you forgot. Let me tell him that." Alex says.

"What!? No. I´m way better at telling stories than you." Steven exclaims.

"Okay, Okay. But I´ll chime in if you forget something important or if you say something wrong." Alex says and rolls her eyes smiling.

**[Flashback]**

[...A non canon mission between Indirect kiss and Mirror Gem.]

**[Inside the Warp Pad]**

"Remember, Alex and Steven. This Mission could be very dangerous. So, listen to what me and Garnet tell you. And don´t listen to Amethyst." Pearl tells them.

"Okay, Pearl," Steven says.

"Okay, Mom," Alex says and she puts her hands inside her pockets.

"Hey! I can be serious during a Mission!" Amethyst exclaims.

"Sorry, Amy. But the last time Steven and I listened to you, Steven got turned into a Cat Steven." Alex says with a small shudder as she remembers the Cat Steven.

Amethyst and Alex stare at each other for a while.

Amethyst "...Okay, that´s fair." Amethyst says and shrugs it off.

"And maybe we´ll get to see if my Healing Power really works!" Steven exclaims excitedly and jumps. He starts to fly up but Garnet catches him.

"I´m very excited to see your healing power, Steven. I guess we all are. But I think it´s better if this Mission goes with no injuries." Pearl says and smiles nervously.

**[Flashback end]**

"And we would´ve finished this mission successfully and without any injuries IF someone would have been more careful, less reckless and NOT listen to Amethyst," Pearl says as she crosses her arms and looks slightly stern at Alex.

"I guess, I was just being reckless...and probably overconfident. "Alex rubs her the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"But you still did a good job Alex. And Steven, too of course," Garnet says and messes Alex´s hair and smiles at Steven.

"I have to admit, you both did indeed a good job but I really hope you´ve learned your lesson, Alex." Pearl sighs with a small smile.

"Yes, and the lesson is never under no circumstances listen to Amethyst," Alex says and smirks at Amethyst,

"Hey! You have to admit, it did look cooler and it was more fun." Amethyst shrugs with a big grin.

"I guess so," Alex says.

"Guys! Let me continue." Steven says.

**[Flashback]**

**[Outside the Warp Pad]**

The Crystal Gems arrive in a Jungle.

"Urgh, this place has become an overgrown Jungle. This will take a long time to get to our destination." Pearl gasps.

"What was that before?" Steven asks.

"It was something like a Zoo of your Mom. She walked through her and looked at the different animals that live in here. She was very fascinated by how many different kinds of animals they are. She really loved animals, even the most dangerous ones," Pearl tells him.

"So, what are we here for?" Alex asks as she crosses her arms.

"There should be a monster here somewhere," Garnet says.

"It would take a long time to find it in here," Alex says as she looks around. "The trees and the bushes are making in really hard to see anything."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Steven asks the Gems.

"Well,..we could split up and search for it," Pearl suggests.

"Wouldn´t it be better if we actually stay together...I mean it´s pretty hard to get lost in here." Alex says.

"You´ve got a point there," Pearl says as she tries to think of another idea.

"We won´t get lost. Splitting up we´ll help us find that monster much faster. Steven goes with Pearl, Alex goes with Amethyst and I´ll go alone." Garnet tells them.

"But isn´t it dangerous to be alone out here?" Alex questions, slightly concerned.

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine," Garnet says with a smile and messes up Alexs hair.

"Alex, don´t forget. Don´t listen to Amethyst." Pearl reminds Alex.

"I know," Alex says with a smirk while Amethyst crosses her arms clearly annoyed.

**[Flashback end]**

"I don´t really know what was happening with Amethyst and Alex or Garnet but Pearl and I were searching for this Monster. Until we saw Alex´s gem glowing and heard Amethyst yelling." Steven says.

"I really wanna know what happened there," Pearl says.

"Well..." Alex starts sheepishly.

**[Flashback]**

"Urgh, we will never find this Monster here. This is such a boring mission." Amethyst complains.

"Well, there isn´t much we can do," Alex says calmly as she looks around.

"We could climb up a tree and look from up there," Amethyst suggests.

"Eh, I don´t think that´s a good idea...I think it´s better if we stay down here." Alex says with a slightly nervous smile.

"This will take ages until we found it." Amethyst whines.

"You know...Pearl said I shouldn´t listen to you...but I guess I will...this one time." Alex sighs and climbs up a tree together with Amethyst.

"P doesn´t have to know it," Amethyst says chuckling.

"Do you see anything?" Alexs asks her.

"Not yet." Amethyst answeres.

"Ugh, It was a waste of time to climb up here. This jungle is way to overgrown we won´t be able to see anything...even from up here." Alex says annoyed.

"Stop squawking, you start to sound like Pearl," Amethyst says and rolls her eyes.

"I don´t squawk! Anyway-wait, look! Could that be this Monster we´re looking for?" Alex says and points at a big strange bear looking like a monster with a gem in his eye.

"It is totally it!" Amethyst exclaims. "Let´s catch it!"

"Wait, shouldn´t we tell the others first?" Alex asks her.

"There is no way we will find them that fast. And besides, imagine how impressed they all would be if we two would poof this Monster by ourselves." Amethyst says with a grin.

Alex stares at the monster in thoughts.

"...Okay, let´s do it. It doesn´t look as dangerous as I thought it would be." Alex says also with a grin on her face.

"Are you ready?" Amethyst asks her.

"I was born ready!" Alex says as her eyes and gem start to glow.

"Okay! That´s the spirit!" Amethyst explains and she uses her whip to catch this Monster.

Alex charges at it with full speed and her katana ready to attack this monster.

But the monster turns it´s head and opens its mouth to bite Alex.

Alex reacts and uses her Katana to stop the Monster from bitting her(or eating her).

She jumps off the Monster and lands on top of a tree again.

The monster tries to get Amethyst´s Whip off of it. It charges at full speed and runs against a tree.

It was the same tree Alex was on. The tree starts to shake from the impact and Alex loses her footing.

"Alex!" Amethyst exclaims as she sees Alex almost fall into the monster's mouth.

Alex uses her Katana to block its mouth from eating her and she lands somehow on the back of the monster.

She holds on the Amethysts Whip around its neck.

This Monster acts a lot like an angry beast and it starts to try to shake Alex from its back.

"Woah!" Alex yelps as she almost slips from it.

She summons her Katana and tries to hit this monsters gem but the monster makes it hard for her to hit it.

The monster charges towards a cliff with Alex.

"That is not good," Alex says.

The monster shakes Alex off before the Cliff.

Alex still holds on the whip around its neck.

"Alex!" Amethyst runs towards her.

"ALEX!" They both hear Pearl and Steven call her name.

A few seconds before Amethyst almost reaches Alex, Alex loses her holding and she falls down the cliff.

"NO!" The three yell as they see her fall down.

Alex falls down and hits a few stones on her way down.

She tries to find something she can hold on to but every time she finds something to grab on to. Her hands slip.

Alex summons her weapon and sticks it in the cliff.

She breaths out as she hangs there, holding herself with one arm.

Alex tries to move her hand to get a better hold on the Katana but she couldn´t feel it.

**[Flashback end]**

"Me and Pearl arrived and saw how Alex fall down the cliff. Soon, Garnet came running towards us." Steven says.

"Garnet used Amethyst´s whip as a rope to climb down."

**[Flaschback]**

"Alex! You´re okay?" Garnet says as hangs next to her.

"Garnet! Yeah, I´m fine...just hanging out." Alex says with a sheepish grinning.

Alex holds on Garnet with her one hand.

"What´s wrong with your hand?" Garnet says as she starts to climb up slowly with one hand while holding Alex with the other one.

"I think it´s broken. I hit a few stones as a was falling down here." Alex says with a small grin.

After a few minutes, they finally climbed back up.

"ALEX!" Pearl exclaims and embraces Alex.

Alex tries not to flinch or to hiss as Pearl was embracing her tightly.

Steven joins the embrace.

They both pull away. "Are you okay Alex? Does anything hurts?" Pearl asks her.

"I´m fine... I just broke an arm and a few ribs I think." Alex says with a small smile before she frowns.

She notices that they all were whipping off their tears.

"Why were you all crying?" Alex asks.

"You almost died, Alex, Pearl says and hugs her again.

"And it´s all my fault," Amethyst says sadly as she looks away whipping her tears away.

"What? No. It wasn´t your fault, Amy. It was mine and the monsters. I´m fine..., please stop crying, guys." Alex tries to calm them all down. "Besides, Steven did wanted you to show his healing power didn´t he? Now, it´s his chance!"

"But, didn´t you said that I should never use my healing spit on you no matter how injured you are?" Steven asks her.

"I did...but I guess I can make an exception...this time," Alex says with a small smile.

"Okay!" Steven says excitedly again and spits in his hand." Watch this, guys!"

He puts his hand on her arm.

"Did it worked?" He wonders.

Alex moves her arms for a bit. "Yes, it worked perfectly. Thank you, Steven." Alex says smiling.

"So, you really do have healing powers, Steven! That´s great!" Pearl says excited.

"But you still have to heal Alexs ribs," Garnet says with an amusing smile.

"Uhh...this is not necessary. My arm is healed and my ribs don´t really hurt that much." Alex says as she waves her hands in defence.

"You can´t really continue this mission with broken bones, Alex." Amethyst suddenly says with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I can," Alex argues back.

Garnet and Pearl look at her and then look back at Alex with the same smirk on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Alex asks a little bit scared.

"Steven..." Garnet says as she holds Alexs hands.

"Okay," Steven says and spits on his hand.

"No, please. I´m fine...there´s no need for that." Alex says and struggles.

Pearl helps Garnet to keep Alex from struggling.

"No,..I don´t want to be healed with a healing spit." Alex whines.

"This is for scaring us like that Alex," Garnet says amusingly.

"Sorry, sis," Steven says.

"NO!" Alex yells as Steven puts his hand on her ribs.

**[Flashback end]**

Alex shudders slightly.

"But even though Alex got hurt and we almost lost the gem. We still found it and defeated it. The end." Steven says smiling.

"Anyway, it´s strange that your healing power didn´t work now. I mean you did heal my broken bones." Alex says as looks at Steven.

"As I said, Steven has to give it a bit more time," Garnet says.

"Cheer up, Steven! At least now we can get to spend more time together, right?" Gregs exclaims smiling.

"Yeah, right." Steven agrees also smiling.

Alex looks at them with a small frown before she slowly smiles at them.

"Garnet, can you give me a hand?" Pearl asks.

Garnet lifts up Greg´s van and the engine of the van falls out of it.

"Heh, you know any other human would throw this car away already. Not everyone would be fixing a broken and old van." Alex says amusingly.

"Well, I am not human and it doesn´t like it would be that complicated," Pearl says smiling.

"And this is why you´re so great, mom," Alex says with a smile and a small blush.

Pearl smiles at her with a small smile.

**[Time skip]**

**(Dear old dad begins to play in the background)**

**Steven: Dear old dad, remember when you would sing to me, we could do it again.**

Steven prepares breakfast together with Alex for Greg. While Greg sits next to the counter.

**Steven: Dear old dad, remember how I would sit on your shoulder, well how ´bout now**

Alex puts some whipped cream on a stack of pancakes (or waffles or whatever that is). She and Steven look over at Greg to see that he already started to eat his bacon (? or whatever that is).

Alex and Steven look at each other before Steven starts chuckling quietly while Alex shakes her head with an amusing smile.

**Steven: Dear old dad, I was wondering why as I get older now, the days keep going by.**

Alex walks towards the kitchen to get a snack.

She walks past Steven and Greg who were watching something on Stevens handy. Greg has a bowl of popcorn on his lap and a soda in his hand.

Alex hears them both laugh. She grabs herself an apple and turns around.

Alex sees Steven and Greg laughing while Greg is covered in soda and popcorn.

She simply facepalms before she begins to laugh also.

**Steven: Dear old dad, remember this too. In this whole wide world, there´s no one like you... **

**There´s no one like you...**

**Greg: My darling son, I remember when I would sing to you, and I would do it again. Beloved child, remember this too. In this world of Gems, there´s no one like you...**

"Where´s Stevie?" Alex asks the three gems.

"He´s outside with Greg," Amethyst says.

Alex looks outside and sees them both sitting, playing their instrument and singing.

She smiles slightly.

**Both: You...**

**[End of the Song]**

Steven, Greg and Amethyst are making paper airplanes while sitting on the couch while Alex is mediating next to them.

"Bombs away!" Amethyst exclaims as she throws her airplane in the air.

It hits Greg in the head and the three start to laugh.

Alex stops meditating as she hears them laugh. She crosses her arms and stares at Greg for a while, mostly at his broken leg.

Pearl walks in, covered in oil from Greg´s van.

Alex tries to hold her laugh and she covers her smile.

Pearl drops the toolbox and cleans her up.

"You´re back. The Geode is cracked, we must leave immediately." Garnet says as she walks towards them.

"What?" Pearl exclaims.

"Oh, no!" Exclaims Amethyst as she quickly gets up and runs towards warp pad.

"You too, Steven," Garnet says.

"Yeah!" Steven gets up excitedly and runs towards the warp pad.

Alex sighs and stands up.

"Aww, really?" Greg asks sadly.

"Oh, oh, yeah," Steven says as he looks at his dad.

Alex looks at Steven and then at Greg.

"Don´t worry, Steven. I´ll stay here and watch over your dad." Alex says.

"Really?" Steven asks her with stars in his eyes.

The other gems also look at her slightly surprised.

"You don´t really need me on this mission...you need Steven. I´ll be just in your way." Alex says as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"But...I thought you liked to go on missions with us." Pearl says confused.

"I do, mom. But Greg is hurt...because of me and he needs help. It would be a shame if Steven had to stay instead of me. So...as I big sister..._I sacrifice myself for him."_ Alex says.

"What do you think, Garnet?" Pearl asks her.

Alex looks at Garnet.

Garnet smiles and nods." Alex stays with here and watches over Greg while we deal with this Geode." She says.

The gems are about to warp away.

"Oh! And Steven." Alex says suddenly as looks at him.

"yeah?" He looks confused.

"...I know that your healing power will work this time." Alex says with a smile.

"You think?" Steven asks her unsurely.

"Yes. I believe in you." Alex says.

Steven smiles and nods as he and the gems warp away.

Alex watches as they all warp away with a small smile on her face.

"Sooo, now that they´re gone," Alex says as she sits on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you, Uncle Greg."

"About what?" Greg asks her.

"Well...since the gems don´t want to tell this to me. I would like to know how they found me." Alex tells him with a small frown on her face.

"Well,...I´m not so sure exactly how they found you...but

**[Flashback]**

"Greg we need your help. "Garnet says as she and the other Gems walk into Greg´s house.

Gregs notices a small baby covered just in a towel."A baby? Where did you find it?" Greg asks as he looks at it closer.

"We found it alone in an alley inside a box. This baby...it has a gem like Steven has." Garnet tells him.

"We don´t know if the Gem will work or not...but it´s not very important anyway," Pearl says as smiles down at the baby in Garnets arms.

"It looks like Steven is going to have a big sister," Greg says and chuckles.

"A big sister?" Amethyst asks and looks at the baby.

"Yes, It´s a girl and I think she must be about two years old," Greg explains. "She needs a name, a birthday and a place where she´s safe."

"She´ll stay with us," Pearl says.

"Her birthday could be the same as Stevens. So, they both can celebrate their birthday on the same day." Amethyst says.

"Okay. But what about her name?" Greg asks.

"Her name is Alexandra or short Alex. Alex Crystal Gem," Garnet says and smiles.

"Alexandra, huh? Sounds good." Greg says smiling at the baby,

"Welcome to our Family. Alexandra Crystal Gem." Garnet says.

**[Flashback end]**

"You know, I didn´t thought that they would keep you or at least raise you themselves," Greg says.

"Why?" Alex asks and shits her head slightly left.

"Well,..after Rose gave up her existence for Steven and gave him her Gem. The Gems...well they kinda were dealing with that on their own way. They were distant. They didn´t really visit us that much...probably cause Steven reminded them of Rose. But since they found you and decided to keep you, they become also started to take care of Steven. Well, I think it is because of you." Greg tells her.

"Because of me?" Alex looks confused.

"Yes, you and Steven become immediately like real siblings. You were always were protective of him. Every time Steven was crying you were the first who run towards him and asked him why he´s crying. But you also threated the gems like your real family. You hang around with each one of them equally. It´s kinda ironic cause your first word was "Pearl" and your second was "Stev"." Greg says with a small chuckle.

"It doesn´t really surprise me that you start to call Pearl mom recently. There was always a bond between Pearl and you. Actually I guess you were able to create a strong bond with each of them. You were always were different than the other kids and not only because you have a gem. You were always very intelligent even for your age, you were very empathetic if someone was feeling sad or was crying you somehow sensed it and hugged them or made them feel better. " Greg tells her.

"I had no idea that we were all so close. I thought they kept me because I had a gem." Alex says and looks at her hand.

"I don´t think it´s because of the gem. It seems like they all were feeling connected with you from the moment they saw you. You really worked like a magic spell on them and made them get over Roses death much easier. Maybe, it´s because you remind them of themselves." Greg says.

"Of themselves?" Alex wonders.

"Yes, maybe...they´ve felt abandoned after Rose gave her existence for Steven and since you were also abandoned they´ve felt connected to you. Or maybe it´s something slightly personal to them." Greg says and shrugs.

Alex stares at the floor for a minute before a small smile made its way on her lips.

"So, is this the reason you volunteered to stay with me?" Greg asks her.

"Maybe," Alex says and turns away. "Or maybe it´s because I know that Stevens healing spit worked and that you are just lying to him cause you want to spend more time with him." She says in an almost creepy calm voice.

"Well...I..." Greg is unsure what to say and he´s kinda creeped out from Alexs voice.

"You know that you could hang out every time he is not on a mission right? You are his dad and I don´t think he would reject you if you would ask him to hang out together or ask him to watch Tv together or play music together." Alex says with a smile.

"I guess, you´re right...You see this is what I mean that you were always way to Intelligent for your age." Greg says as he winks slightly at her.

"We´re back!" Steven exclaims as he and the Gems came back from the mission.

"Finally," Alex says and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Steven healed the Geode with his healing spit," Amethyst says amusingly.

"Yes! I did!" Steven says excited and runs towards Alex.

"Great Job, Stev," Alex says with a grin.

Steven hugs her tightly. "Thank you." He thanks her happily.

"Wha...? Why are you thanking me? It was all you." Alex says surprised.

"It´s because you believed in me that´s why my healing power worked this time...just like you´ve said," Steven said.

"Really? Then maybe you can try to heal my leg again?" Greg says excitedly.

"Yes!" Steven says as he spits in his hand and places it on Greg's leg.

Greg stands up. "Hey! It really worked this time! Your healing power is pretty cool, buddy." Greg says happily as he messes up Steven's hair.

"How did you knew this would work?" Pearl asks Alex.

"Future Vision," Alex says with a small smirk.

"Future Vision, huh? Say what else does your "Future Vision" said, what will happen once will back." Garnet asks her amusingly with a small smile.

"That you would mess up my hair?" Alex says and chuckles as Garnet messes up her hair.


	20. Warp Tour

**Quick information!**

**As you probably noticed, I skipped a few episodes. I call them the "filler" Episodes. But if there´s an episode that I skipped but you still want to see. Just make me know and I´ll write this episode(or episodes). I´ll probably write some of them after a few things will be revealed in the episode Jailbreak. As far as I know, this should be the last episode of Season 1, so then I´ll probably add some "filler" episodes and (maybe) even some my own episodes. Mostly episodes like Halloween Special, Winter Special, Christmas Special Or maybe some alternate Timeline things (or Aus). For example Christmas Special + AT = A Christmas Special but without all of the canon things that happen (that means Gems like Jasper and Lapis who are actually at the bottom of the sea or Peridot who actually isn´t a crystal gem yet and so on.)**

**Okay , enough talking **

**Back to the Episode.**

* * *

Insert Opening

* * *

"I can´t believe that went so well!" Pearl says happily.

"That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went, like, "bing-bong!" Amethyst says and makes explosion sounds.

"And the way you were circling around it? Almost looked like strategy." Pearl complements Amethyst as she blushes slightly.

"Well, you know, I can do that stuff, too." Amethyst laughs and blushes.

"I´m glad you had so much fun on this mission," Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

"You did also a great job there, Alex darling. I´m very proud of the way you use your sword...what did you call it a "Katana?" Pearl says with a smile.

"I agree with P. The way you charged at the Gem and made a flip as you dodge its attacks. WOW!" Amethyst says grinning.

"It was nothing..." Alex says as she blushes.

"But I notice the way you hold your katana. You hold it with your sharp side down and it doesn´t point towards the Gem...Why?" Pearl asks her curiously.

"Well, its easier to swing it like that. It gives you more options than just block or attack. If the Gem uses an attack that is easily countered, I block it with the fast swing and can instantly attack it with the backside of the blade." Alex says and shows it with her Katana.

"And just in case if anyone of you gets in the way or if the dodges the attack. If my sharp side would point towards the enemy than I would either hit anyone of your or the wall/ the ground. Keeping the katana with the sharp side down helps me to turn myself around in the air and still get a small hit." She explains.

"It seems that there isn´t that much I can teach you anymore. You already discovered your own style of fighting. I´m very proud of you, Alex." Pearl says smiling at her.

Alex blushes and looks away." Thanks, mam."

Garnet emerges from a meadow bubbling and warping a gemstone, Steven follows the four of them with a runny nose and eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn´t help much, I think the flowers are making!" He is cut off by his own sneezing. He sneezes right on Garnets hip.

"Sorry, Garnet." He apologizes.

"I´ll live," Garnet says.

"Oh, Steven, you´re supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa." Pearl scolds him.

"My what?" Steven asks confused.

"I think that means your elbow," Alex says and points at Steven's elbow.

Steven looks at his elbow as they all warp out.

"Ahh-AHH."

"Do it at Pearl!" Amethyst points at Pearl grinning.

"Steven...your fossa!" Pearl says again.

"Steven...don´t you dare get any of your snot on me..." Alex says as she tries to maintain a distance between her and Steven.

"AHH-CHOO!" Steven sneezes and he floats upward, his head is sticks out of the warp Stream.

Pearl pulls Steven back into the stream. "Careful! It´s dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!" She says.

"There´s not much air, and it´s very cold," Garnet says and flicks frozen snot off Steven's nostrils.

"You guys, I saw something out there!" Steven exclaims.

"What?" Pearl looks at him confused.

"Something warping!" Steven says.

"Steven, it´s not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?" Pearl asks.

"I can see perfectly," Steven squints." Pearl. I know there´s something out there!" He says.

"You watched too many Cartoons. Now you start to see things." Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

"You watch Cartoons just as much as he does," Pearl says to her.

"No, I don´t watch Cartoons." Alex looks at her confused.

"No, you are watching...what do you call them? Anima?" Amethyst asks.

"They called 'Anime'." Alex answers.

"But aren´t 'Anime' just a...japanese Cartoons?" Pearl asks Alex.

"What?! No. Animes are way more fun to watch than Cartoons." Alex says.

"There´s nothing out there, Steven. There hasn´t been anything else for a long, long time." Garnet tells him.

**[Time Skip]**

Alex is fast asleep in her bed which is standing next to Stevens (their house is bigger than in the Cartoon).

**[Dream]**

_**What´s going on? What happened here? Homeworld didn´t look like that when I left it.**_

_**I didn´t like this at all!**_

_**What?! They want to send me back to Earth? To destroy the crystal gems...together with Jasper, Peridot...and a gem-human hybrid?**_

_**Who is this gem-human? He reminds me off Steven and Alex. But he´s very cold and he has this look on his face.**_

_**He asked me about other gem-human hybrids like him...I lied to him and I said that I don´t know...The way he looked at me when he asked me about it...I don´t want to betray Steven and Alex...I don´t wanna hurt my friends...I don´t wanna hurt Alex.**_

_**I have to warn them...I have to warn her.**_

_**Alex...I´m sorry!**_

**[Dream end]**

Alex gasps and sits up immediately. She looks around as she breaths heavily.

She looks towards Stevens bed and sees that it´s empty.

Alex stands up quietly and walks down towards the kitchen.

She notices Steven sleeping at the entrance door and a water gun in his hands.

Alex stares at him for a while before she takes a blanket and put it around him.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whisperers quietly and sits next to him. _This thing that he saw seems to bother him. But...mom said that no one could use this warp pods buts us..._

After a while, her eyes close themselves and she leans back at the door fast asleep.

**[Next morning]**

"Awww...look at them..Steven~ Alex~" Alex feels someone poking her forehead" We have a surprise for both of you~"

"Aah! Arrgh!" She hears Steven yell next to her.

Alex wakes up startled and looks around her.

She sees Garnet with a tray of cookies and a drenched Pearl in front of her.

Alex looks confused at them before she looks next to her and sees Steven with his water gun.

"Oh, Pearl," Steven says.

Alex bursts out laughing.

„Now you´re not getting any cookies," Garnet says.

„Cookies?! I´ll take ´em!" Amethyst exclaims happily.

„Hey! What have I done?" Alex asks with a big smile.

„You´re laughing...at Pearl," Garnet says with an amusing smile.

Garnet whistles Amethyst over and she grabs the tray of cookies and gobbles them all up.

„Slow down, Amethyst," Garnet says.

„Hmm...I don´t even like cookies anyway." Alex says pouting and crosses her arms.

„Here, Al," Amethyst says and gives her a few cookies.

„Thanks, Amy," Alex says blushing and she eats the cookies.

„I´m sorry, Pearl. I just, I guess I didn´t.." Steven struggles to say something.

„Didn´t sleep" Garnet finishes for him.

„Maybe." Steven yawns with visible eye bags.

„Oh, Steven! This isn´t about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?" Pearl asks him.

„But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!" Steven exclaims.

Pearl puts both hands on Steven´s cheeks. "Listen nothing on Earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?" She asks him

Steven looks aways.

"Nod in agreement if you understand," Pearl says.

"I´m confident Pearl is right. But if it´ll make you feel better, we can just go check." Garnet says.

Steven removes Pearl´s hands off of his cheeks and nods, smiling gratefully.

"By the way, why were you sleeping next to Steve, Alex?" Pearl asks her and looks at her.

Alex blushes slightly and looks away. "I...I had a ..." She stutters.

"Had a bad dream?" Pearl says and kneels in front of her.

Alex nods embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Garnet asks her.

"No...it was just a stupid dream..." Alex says and shakes her head.

"Ok...if you say so...but if you ever want to talk about your dream..." Alex cuts Pearl off.

"I´ll go and talk with anyone of you. I will, mom...but it´s nothing serious." Alex sighs.

"Anyway, let´s go check if there´s anything out there," Alex says.

The gems warp back to flower meadow.

"Nothing unusual," Garnet says,

Steven sneezes.

"Bless you," Alex says.

The Gems then warp to the Geode.

"Nothing here, either. And the geode is holding nicely." Pearl says.

"It was this thing that Steven healed while I was watching Uncle Greg, right?" Alex asks them.

"Yep." Garnet answeres.

The Crystal Gems then warp to the Sky Spire.

"Whoa! Now that´s something!" Amethyst says and points at Steven Jr. nearby, with a pair of kids.

"Heh. Steven Jr.´s been busy."Amethyst laughs." This makes you a grandpa!"

"Congratulations," Garnet says and rubs Steven´s head gently.

"Hey! We´re getting off task here!" Steven exclaims.

"We´ve looked all over! There´s nothing out here to find!" Pearl says frustrated.

"This is a waste of time," Alex says and crosses her arms.

"But you´re wrong..." Steven mumbles and rolls his eyes.

Alex looks surprised at Steven.

"Excuse me ?!" Pearl exclaims.

"I-I mean-" Steven looks at Pearl in surprise.

"Nothing on Earth can use this warps but us!" Pearl says loudly.

"Well, what if it came from space?" Steven wonders.

"Hmm...he could be right, mom," Alex says softly as she looks at Pearl and then at Steven._ He would never yell at her for anything, right?..._ Alex thinks.

Then she remembers when Steven yelled at the Gems just because they didn´t take him on every mission.'_ Although...' (References to Rose´s Room)_

"I-...don´t appreciate your tone," Pearl says and looks at Steven strictly.

The Crystal Gems then Warp to the Galaxy Warp.

Pearl walks towards to the Homeworld warp "These are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space, it would be through here. But wait! This warp is broken, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" Pearl says and points at the Crying Breakfast Sticker.

"Look, Pearl´s right, like usual. Ugh! You get used to it." Amethyst says as she walks up to Steven and nuzzles against him.

"We´re safe," Garnet says softly as she places her hand on Steven´s head, which he quickly grabs away.

Alex looks in thoughts at the Homeworld warp. _What if someone repaired it from Homeworld?_ Alex thinks and immediately looks at the Crystal Gems.

"Well, I guess so," Steven says and places his hand beside the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker, while the Gems sigh in relief.

_Could my dream have something with it? NO! It´s just a strange, bad dream. It can´t mean anything!_ Alex panics silently.

"Oh, man! Finally! That took all day." Amethyst says.

" It was important to make Steven feel secure," Garnet says.

"Yes, Steven feels much better now," Pearl says.

"I´m a little tired...of you guys telling me how I feel! I know I saw something outside the stream!" Steven says angry.

"And I know you didn´t!" Pearl exclaims also angry.

Pearl and Steven begin to argue while Amethyst and Garnet are looking at it silently.

No one notices, that Alex begins to panic slightly.

"It sounds like, maybe, you don´t know what I´m talking about!" Steven yells at Pearl.

It startles Alex and she turns around. She looks at the Gems.

"Ugh!" Pearl looks very frustrated by Steven.

"Okay, Steven, that´s enough. Let it go." Garnet says as she gets in between Steven and Pearl.

"Alex!" Amethyst exclaims.

The Crystal Gems turn around and notice Alex kneeling on the ground and holding her head while crying.

"Alex! What´s wrong?" Pearl exclaims and kneels in front of her.

Alex breaths quickly and has a problem answering.

Garnet kneels in front of Alex and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Alex breath! Breath in and out! It´s okay, we´re fine...we´re save...you´re save...nothing is going to hurt you...just calm down." Garnet says calmly as she calms Alex down.

Alex breathes slowly in and out.

After a few minutes, she finally calms down.

"What happened, Al?" Amethyst says as looks at her concerned.

"Is is because me and Pearl argued? I´m sorry, Alex." Steven says with tears in her eyes.

"...No...it´s not you...it´s just..." Alex stutters.

"I..I just thought...is it possible for someone to-to repair the warp from Homeworld?" Alex asks and looks at Pearl and Garnet.

"What? No...Alex...it´s impossible. Homeworld is too far away to be able to repair this warp." Pearl explains and caresses her cheek softly.

"...Mom..." Alex looks at Pearl. "Garnet..." And then she looks at Garnet. "...I´m scared." She whimpers.

Garnet and Pearl look at each other and then at Amethyst and Steven.

The four hug Alex softly.

**[Time Skip]**

Alex is fast asleep on the couch

**[Dream]**

**Alex! I have to warn her! Or she...and Steven...**

**...**

**A ship arrives at the Earth.**

**A green Gem, a big buffy Orange Gem, a human-Gem hybrid with Red hair, a half mask that covers the right side of their face, two swords on their back, a Black Jacket and Blue Pants. Their Visible eye is blue. And Lapis is also with them.**

**The Orange one shatters Garnet**

**...**

**NO! Garnet! I have to protect them.**

**Alex stands there frozen.**

**...**

**The Orange gem also shatters Amethyst and Pearl.**

**...**

**NO! SIS! MOM! Why can´t I move!? Where´s Steven...**

**...**

**Alex turns around and sees the Human-Gem hybrid running towards Steven.**

**...NO, Steven.**

**But he doesn´t hit Steven...cause Lapis jumps in front of Steven.**

**...**

**NO!**

**[Dream end]**

"NOOO!" Alex yells and sits up breathing heavily.

Alex just barely sees Steven warp away.

"Steven!" Alex exclaims and jumps out of the Couch.

Alex´s left eye glows green together with her Gem.

Alex follows Steven.

"Alex..?" She hears Amethyst asks her but before she could turn around to look at her.

She warps away already.

Alex jumps towards the Warp stream and she sees Steven floating in there. She jumps into the warp stream and hugs Steven.

"Alex?" He asks weakly and looks up.

"Yes...I´m here, Steven," Alex says as she struggles to breathe and shivers.

She tightens her arms around him.

"I was right, Alex. There ...was something...inside...the warp stream...and...now we´re gonna die...because..of me." He says weakly.

"No...we´ll...be...fine," Alex says and a pair of hands reach out of the warp stream and pulls both of them inside.

Garnet holds Alex, while Steven holds onto Alex tightly as he weeps, shivers and gasps for air.

"Take deep breaths, you two," Garnet says softly and takes a round thing from Steven.

Alex only now notices this thing. "So, this is what you saw..." She says.

"I don´t care about that!" Steven exclaims tearfully.

"I do," Garnet says and wipes away a tear from her right eye. "I should´ve listened to you. You´re a Crystal Gem, too."She says smiling at him.

Steven smiles in content at Garnet while Alex still stares at the robonoid.

"Steven! Alex!" Suddenly Pearl catches up to them with Amethyst behind her. "Are you two okay?! Amethyst heard Alex yell Steven´s name and then she saw her activating the Ward Pad, And Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and.." Pearl rambles until she notices the robonoid in Garnet´s hand.

"Huh...What is that?" She asks and points at it.

"You don´t know?" Alex looks at her surprised.

"Whooooah, that thing´s far out." Amethyst says.

"It´s some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place." Steven says.

The Crystal Gems follow through the warp stream and arrive at the Galaxy Warp. The robonoid in Garnets hand escapes and walks up towards the warp pad to Homeworld, joining several other robonoids.

The Crystal Gems run forwards and see all the robonoids spraying green goo on the Homeworld warp

"What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!" Pearl wonders.

"They...they´re repairing it." Alex says as the robonoids back off as the Homeworld warp appears good as new.

"What does that mean?" Steven asks and looks at Pearl.

"Ah- I...don´t know!" Pearl says.

"We...are...doomed," Alex says as the Homeworld warp begins to activate.

Garnet quickly grabs Steven, Pearl, Amethyst and Alex and hides behind a tall rock.

The see an unknown Gem arriving.

It looks around and lightly stomps on the Homeworld warp.

"Who is that?" Pearl whispers.

"No idea." Garnet answers.

Alex's eyes widen as she looks at the Gem._ Is it the same from my dreams? No! That´s impossible!_

"Peridot. Her name is Peridot!" Steven says but Pearl and Amethyst quickly cover his mouth.

Alex gasps slightly.

" Warp repair was a success. All 79 Flask Robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-" Peridot pauses and looks down.

The Flask Robonoid that was damaged by Steven tries to crawl up Peridot's leg, but falls off and rolls back and forth.

"Aww. The little ones are like her babies." Steven whispers.

Peridot steps annoyed on the damaged Flask Robonoid and presses against it, until it is crushed under her foot.

Steven gasps loudly but quickly covers his mouth. Pearl and Amethyst raise their hands to pull Steven back in hiding, but he waves his hand at both of them and gets back down himself.

"Now to access the domestic warp." The Peridot walks down the steps of the Homeworld warp and sees the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker on and picks it up. "Huh. This site may have been compromised." She says.

Peridot returns back on the Homeworld warp and warps away, leaving a glowing green stone behind.

The stone starts beeping and then detonates, deactivating all the Flask Robonoids

The Crystal Gems then come out of hiding.

"They´re coming back! I can´t do this!" Pearl says as she covers her face in fear. "Not again!"

"We´re dead! We are so dead!" Amethyst panics.

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven asks them.

"It doesn´t matter," Garnet says as she approaches the Homeworld warp and summons her gauntlets.

Steven, Pearl, Alex and Amethyst watch as Garnet enlarges her gauntlets to giant size and smashes the Homeworld warp.

"She's not coming back!" Garnet exclaims angry.

"No...she will come back...and she won´t be alone..." Alex says.

"What?...what are talking about?" Pearl asks her concerned.

Alex doesn´t answer as she looks at her.

"Alex...what do you mean she will come back?" Garnet asks her.

"And what do you mean she won´t be alone?" Amethyst asks her.

"Garnet?" Alex looks at Garnet.

"Mom?" Alex looks back at Pearl.

"Do you remember what you said when I had a nightmare yesterday? You said I could come and talk to you about if I want to." Alex says and closes her eyes.

"I think...I want to talk about my nightmare to all of you." Alex opens her eyes and looks seriously at the Crystal Gems.

The Crystal Gems are looking back at her, awaiting an answer.

* * *

**\- Continuing in the next Episode.**


	21. Christmas Special!

**_*Hello Beauties and Gentlebeauties are you ready to cook with a killer robot?* _**

***Mettaton what are you doing? You're in the wrong fanfi- I mean Fandom. Get out of here!***

_***Well, it's not my fault you are taking so long to update your stories.***_

***..Just get out off here!..'Ahem' Sorry for that… Anyway***

**Quick Info: This is the Christmas Special! I know that I haven't updated in a while but its because I was planning what I want to do with this Story and I accidentally created a few AU/AT for this story. So, I was kinda busy with my One Piece story... I changed a few things in there. So, my plans for Steven Universe is first this Christmas Special (Maybe I'll write a part two), next I'll update two filler episodes I'm currently working on "Joking Victim" and then I'll start working on "Island Adventure". Okay...let´s start with the Special... Oh, and everything that happens during this episode is not canon...yet.**

* * *

[**Steven Universe: The Christmas Special]**

**[At the Beach House]**

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Steven exclaims loudly.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" He asks Lapis, Peridot and Jasper.

Lapis and Peridot look at him confused while Jasper looks annoyed.

The three nod.

"But it's the best thing that happens every year. Everyone loves Christmas." Steven rambles.

"Steven you said the same thing when it was Easter," Alex says amusingly.

"Uh...yeah," Steven looks at her.

"And on your birthday, and on my birthday...and on Valentine's Day," Alex says.

"You didn't look that annoyed when we were celebrating Valentine's Day," Amethyst says teasingly as she walks towards the fridge.

Alex glares at Amethyst but it's impossible to take the glare seriously cause Alex is blushing.

Lapis is also blushing slightly.

"In fact, it looks like you were enjoying it this year," Amethyst says laughing.

"Amethyst stop teasing Alex," Garnet scolds her slightly.

Amethyst sits on the couch still laughing.

Alex glares at her slightly before looking grateful at Garnet.

"But she's right Alex...you really enjoyed Valentine's Day this year," Garnet says with a small grin.

"Garnet!" Alex says annoyed as she blushes harder.

"Stop talking about Valentine's Day... It's two weeks before Christmas and Lapis, Peridot and Jasper don't know what it is," Steven says as he turns his attention to the three.

"Please, tell me that this isn't as stupid as Easter or Valentine's Day," Jasper says annoyed.

"No! It's better. There´s a Christmas Tree, fireworks and Santa comes at night and brings presents." Steven says.

"Santa?" Peridot asks confused.

"Let me explain it," Alex says. "We buy us a Christmas tree and decorate it with Christmas Decorating and on top of it is Star, we also decorate the whole House. On the night before Christmas Eve. We put a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa and go to bed early. On the next day when you wake up, there´ll be presents under the Christmas Tree. At the evening you have dinner with your family and then you go outside to play in the snow."

"Presents?" Peridot asks excitedly.

"Yes, Peri. Presents." Alex says with an amusing grin.

"Snow?" Jasper asks curiously. "What is snow?"

"Well, ..." Steven cuts Alex off.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Steven exclaims and runs towards the window.

Everyone walks towards the window and stares outside. White snowflakes are falling from the sky slowly. (Writing this makes me sad... I wish it would finally start to snow but it seems that this year there won't be any snow)

"This is snow," Alex says grinning.

"Wow," Peri exclaims.

"It looks beautiful," Lapis says smiling slightly.

"So, you said playing in the snow? How do you wanna play in that?" Jasper asks.

"Well, there isn't much snow right now...but after a while, there´ll be a lot of snow covering the sand, the earth and basically everything. Then we'll go outside we can throw it at each other or build something with it." Alex says.

"Or bury Alex in the snow, again," Amethyst says laughing.

"I told you, I will get you for that. You will be the one who's going to be buried in the snow." Alex says glaring playfully at Amethyst.

"This is what you said last year and the year before. You still haven't managed to bury me? What makes you think you can do that this year?" Amethyst asks her.

"Last year you had help from the two traitors. This time I will have help from three people." Alex says, and she looks at Jasper, Lapis and Peridot.

"Traitors?" Peridot asks.

"She is talking about me and Garnet. Me, Garnet and Amethyst were having a snowball fight against Pearl and Alex..." Steven explains it to her.

"Pearl didn't help Alex at all," Amethyst says.

"It's because Garnet hit her with a giant snowball and basically buried her beneath that," Alex says.

"And then this three... traitors...continued to throw snowballs at me even though I have already lost. And then they buried me beneath the snow,"

"And then Pearl got mad that we buried Alex and kicked buried us all three in the snow. This was funny," Steven says laughing.

"It was funny...until me and Steven caught something," Alex says.

"What did you catch?" Peridot asks confused.

Everyone is looking confused at her.

"A cold," Alex says making the Crystal Gems groan.

"I told you both to wear caps… but you didn't listen to me." Pearl scolds them both.

"But mom... we were wearing caps," Alex says and looks at her.

Steven chuckles next to her.

"What? No, you didn't wear anything," Pearl looks at her confused.

"We were wearing..." Alex starts with a grin.

"Ice caps." Steven and Alex both say.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm out of here." Jasper says annoyed, she turns around and walks into her room. (Yes, Jasper, Lapis and Peridot are living together with the Crystal Gems)

Alex and Steven were both laughing.

"Well, I think...this two weeks before Christmas Eve will be... Frosty," Alex says with a grin.

* * *

**[Two weeks before Christmas Eve]**

**Alex is meditating in the living room peacefully.**

"Hey, Alex,"

"Alex!" She hears Peridot and Lapis calling her.

Alex pretends that she doesn't hear them.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear us... You're grinning," Lapis says amusingly.

Alex opens her eyes with a small laugh.

"Okay, Okay. What is it?" She asks them.

"Steven, Greg, Jasper and Garnet went to buy a Christmas tree. So, Pearl asked us to help decorate the house while they're gone," Lapis explains.

"So, what do you need me for?" Alex asks.

"But we don't know how," Peridot says.

Alex looks at them before she sighs and gets up. "Come on!" She says.

**A few minutes later they come back into the living room with a few boxes.**

"So, is this all that we need?" Peridot asks.

"Yep. Come on, let´s start with decorating the living room." Alex says.

**They decorate the living room and the rest of the house together.**

"Are you sure we're doing it right? It doesn't look like it," Lapis asks.

"Yeah, don't worry, Lo- Lapis. It will look beautiful once we're finished," Alex says.

"If you say so," Lapis shrugs.

**They continue to decorate the house with garlands and other Christmas decoration. **

**Then they decorate the front side of the house.**

Alex is using a ladder to reach the roof of the house.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Alex?" Lapis asks as she flies next to her.

"Yeah, the ladder doesn't seem very steady," Peridot says as she decorates the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Alex says.

She decorates the roof, but then she notices that she can't reach it. Instead of asking for help she tries to stretch herself as far as possible.

_I hate being so short, _She thinks frustrated.

The ladder starts to shake and Alex slips.

"Alex!" Lapis exclaims and catches her.

"Why always me?" Alex complains annoyed.

"I told you," Lapis says amusingly.

Alex blushes slightly as she realizes that Lapis has caught her.

"Thanks," Alex mumbles embarrassed.

"You're welcome. Let´s continue to decorate the house," Lapis says.

**(A few hours later)**

**The Christmas tree group has arrived with a Christmas tree.**

Steven, Pearl and Lapis decorate the Christmas tree while the rest is planning what they should in these two weeks.

"We can go to the Christmas Market," Garnet says.

The other nod.

"We can go ice skating, play outside in the snow, go shopping to buy presents and other things," Alex says while drinking hot chocolate.

"But you said that Santa brings presents," Peridot says.

"I did, and he does bring presents, but we also buy a present for each other," Alex tells her.

"Hey, Alex. We want you to put the Star on top of the tree," Steven says as he gives her the Star.

"You do know that I can't reach the top of the Christmas tree, right? And I'm not using the ladder again," Alex says annoyed.

"Lapis can help you!" Steven says and Alex blushes.

"Come on," He takes her hand and guides her towards the tree.

Lapis picks up Alex and flies her to the top of the tree.

Alex puts the Star on top of it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jasper asks.

"Okay, here´s the to-do list," Steven says.

TO-DO LIST:

Christmas Market

Bake Christmas Cookies

A Christmas Movie Night

Ice Skating

Go Shopping (Buy presents)

wrapping gifts

playing outside in the snow

burying Alex in the snow

"Definitely not!" Alex says.

"Definitely yes!" Amethyst says.

Having fun

"You think that's enough?" Steven asks.

"We can think of what to do once we did everything on the list," Garnet says.

"Almost everything...we do not to the thing with me burying in the snow," Alex says.

"What's wrong Alexi? Are you scared of being buried?" Amethyst teases her.

"I'm not scared but the thought of being buried in the snow and then getting sick is not a part of the to-do list," Alex says.

Pearl turns off the lights and turns on the garlands.

Everyone is looking at it grinning.

Lapis, Peridot and Jasper are amazed.

"You see I told you it would look amazing," Alex says to Lapis.

* * *

**[Next day]**

**Alex is peacefully asleep in her bed until...**

"Alex! Wake up!" Steven yells.

"What do you want Steven? We´ll go to the Christmas Market in the evening," Alex groans.

"I know but right now we´ll go outside and build a snowman!" Steven says.

Alex sighs. "Okay, let me get dressed," She says.

"Hooraaay!" Steven exclaims and runs out of Alex room.

Alex rolls her eyes amusingly and gets up.

* * *

After some time she walks down the stairs.

Alex is wearing an Attack On Titan Survey Corps Hoodie and black pants.

"Good Morning, Alex," Pearl greats her.

"There you are! Come on eat faster. So, that we can go outside and play in the snow," Peridot says excitedly.

"Morning mom. And good morning to you too, Peri," Alex says amusingly as she sits down and eats her breakfast.

"Hey, Alex! Are you ready to get buried in the snow?" Amethyst asks her excitedly.

"No amethyst. We are going outside to build a snowman and not burying me in the snow," Alex says frustrated.

"Argh! You´re no fun...Anyway, are you finished? We are only waiting for you," Amethyst says.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Okay! Okay! I´m coming...give me ten minutes," She says.

* * *

**After ten minutes Alex walks outside.**

"Finally! And I thought you fell asleep," Jasper says, she wears an orange coloured winter sweater and orange coloured winter pants.

"I never thought I would see you wearing a winter sweater," Alex says amusingly.

"Well, it is pretty cold outside even though it´s beautiful," Peridot says.

"Thank god we bought them sweaters when they moved in with us," Pearl says.

"It´s not that cold! I just like the sweater," Jasper says as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, right," Alex says smirking at her before a snowball hits her face.

"WHOOH JACKPOT!" Amethyst exclaims laughing.

Alex looks at her annoyed as she whips off the snow from her face.

"Amethyst we are not here for the snowball fight. We are going to build a snowman," Garnet tells her.

"Ahh, man. Okay," Amethyst says.

"Maybe later," Garnet says amusingly.

"Garnet!" Alex exclaims annoyed.

"Let´s make a snowman building contest. The one who builds the best snowman wins!" Steven suggests.

"Okay, sounds fun," Alex agrees.

"Why not?" Garnet says.

"I´m in," Amethyst says excitedly.

"Alright, this does sound like fun," Pearl says.

"Yeah!" Peridot exclaims.

"Hah! Fine!" Jasper says smirking.

Lapis doesn´t respond.

Everyone looks at her.

"Lapis, are you in?" Steven asks her excitedly.

"I guess I am," Lapis shrugs.

"Okay, let´s divide the teams. What team should we do?" Steven asks.

"You Steven, Garnet, Mom and Amethyst are in one team. Me, Peri, Jasi and Lapis are in one Team," Alex says grinning.

"Yeah! So, it´s going to be Team Steven and the Crystal Gem Vs Alex...and..uh," Steven says.

"No, It´s going to be Team Crystal Gems Vs. Team Rebel Gems!" Alex says. "You know because we´re better,"

"You just wait we are going to win!" Steven exclaims.

"Keep dreaming, Stevie," Alex says smirking.

"So, how should our snowman look like?" Peridot asks Alex.

Alex takes a small glance at Team Crystal Gems and smirks slightly.

"Well,... what about-" Alex whispers Peridot, Jasper and Lapis her idea.

"Heh, not bad, runt," Jasper says smirking as she messes up Alex´s hair.

Alex grins. "Let´s go, Jasi," She says.

"Don´t call me Jasi!" Jasper says annoyed.

**Team Crystal Gems and the Rebel Gems are both building their snowmen/women/gems**

* * *

"Okay! Let´s see what both teams have built," Steven says.

"Who starts?" Jasper asks.

"Team Crystal Gems!" Steven exclaims.

"What? No, we should start!" Peridot exclaims excitedly.

"How about both teams show what they build?" Pearl says.

Both Teams show what they built and both teams start laughing.

Team Crystal Gem built themselves and Team Rebel Gems built also themselves.

"Well, it seems both teams won, huh," Alex says shaking her head.

"Honestly, I had so much time building these...snowmen that I forgot that we had a competition," Pearl says.

"I wouldn´t call them snowmen...I would call them snowgems," Steven says.

Alex looks closer at the Amethyst snowgem. "Hmm...Wait! Where´s Amethyst?" She asks suddenly.

"BOO!" Amethyst exclaims as she jumps out of the Amethyst snowgem and throws snow at Alex.

Alex jumps back startled and falls on her butt.

Amethyst, Peridot, Steven and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaims.

Garnet and Lapis only chuckle slightly.

Alex glares slightly at Amethyst.

"You should have seen your face," Amethyst says laughing.

Alex gets up slowly still glaring at Amethyst.

"Amethyst...I think you should run," Garnet says grinning.

"Run? Why should I?" Amethyst asks her.

"Amethyst!" Alex exclaims.

"Oh! Aaah!" Amethyst yells and runs away from Alex.

Alex runs after her. "I´m going to bury you in the snow!" She yells.

* * *

**[Time Skip]**

**At the Christmas Market (this is based off the Christmas Market from where I live...so, there might be some things in here that you won´t know)**

Lapis, Jasper and Peridot have their mouths wide open.

"Oh, my stars...," Peridot breaths out in amazement.

"This is beautiful..." Lapis says smiling. "And this happens every...year before...Christmas?" She asks Alex.

"Yes, it´s a tradition," Alex says.

"Cotton Candy!" Steven and Amethyst exclaim as they run towards the stand.

"Sometimes...I´m not sure who´s the child here. Steven or Amethyst?" Alex says shaking her head.

"You have a worse sweet tooth then both of them, Alex. Even though you don´t want to admit it," Garnet says ruffling her hair.

"What´s cotton candy?" Jasper wonders as Amethyst and Steven returned back to the group.

They also bought cotton candy for Jasper.

Jasper tries the cotton candy and grins widely after this. (I made Jasper a foodie and I don´t regret it)

Peridot has fallen in love with cotton candy after Amethyst let her try it.

Steven goes and buys a cotton candy for Peridot.

Alex chuckles slightly as she walks towards the caramel/toffee apple stand. She buys five toffee apples. One for herself, one for Amy, one for Stevie, one for Peri and one for Jasi.

The Crystal Gems walk together through the Christmas Market. Amethyst and Jasper are eating themselves through the Market with the help form Peridot and Alex who are eating themselves through the candy stands. Pearl is looking at the different Christmas Ornaments together with Garnet and Lapis.

Alex is standing at a stand that sells wooden mobile phone cases. She is currently holding two cases in each hand deciding which to pick.

"Hey, Alex. What are you buying?" Lapis asks her as she stands next to her.

"Oh, I´m buying myself a phone case," Alex answers.

"Why?" Lapis asks her curiously.

"Well, normal people buying them so that the phone is safe... in case it falls down. Me, I buy them cause I like the cases themself," Alex says.

"By the way, Lapis. Can you help to pick one?" Alex asks her as she shows her two wooden phone cases. One with a wolf on the backside and the other with a tiger. "I like them both but I want to buy only one."

Lapis looks at them and picks the one with the wolf on it."This one," She says.

"The wolf, huh? Hmm, it does look cool and I like wolves slightly more than tigers...thanks," Alex says smiling.

"You´re welcome," Lapis says.

* * *

**The Crystal Gems arrived back at the Beach house.**

**They bought many things (besides food and candy) ****Steven bought himself and his dad a tie, Pearl and Garnet bought themselves a Chrismas mug, Jasper and Amethyst bought themself food, candy and also Christmas mugs, Lapis bought herself a necklace with a green stone in it and Alex bought herself the wolf wooden phone case and a necklace with a blue delphine. They bought even**** more Christmas decorations, some Christmas mugs, Christmas cards and other things.**

**As soon as they arrived Alex fell into her bed and fell asleep immediately.**

* * *

**[The next day]**

**Alex wakes up earlier than usual and jumps out of her bed.**

She puts on her favourite Christmas sweater (it is blue with stars and a Christmas tree) and red pants.

Alex walks quietly down the stairs to not awake Steven.

"Good Morning, Alex," Garnet greets her.

"Good Morning, Garnet," Alex greets her back.

"Oh, good morning Alex. Why are you awake so early?" Pearl asks her.

"Maybe, but I´m too excited so, I can´t sleep," Alex says sheepishly grinning.

"Excited?" Pearl asks her.

"Yes, we are going to bake Christmas Cookies today. And where is Lapis?... And the others?" Alex asks.

"Lapis and "the others" are outside," Garnet tells her with a small grin.

Alex blushes and rolls her eyes.

"If you plan to go outside I suggest you put on a winter jacket, a hat, a pair of winter shoes and winter gloves. OH! and a scarf. It is pretty cold outside and I don´t want you to get sick... again," Pearl says looking at Alex with serious eyes.

"Yes, mom," Alex says.

Alex puts on her Naruto Jacket, her BNHA scarf and cap, a pair of AOT gloves and a pair of NORMAL winter shoes.

"Seriously, you are way too much obsesses with your Cartoons," Pearl says shaking her head.

"First of all, it is called Anime and second it´s a healthy obsession," Alex says grinning.

"You are covered in your anime clothes!" Pearl exclaims.

"Like I said a healthy obsession," Alex says as she walks outside.

* * *

**[Outside]**

Alex sees that Amy and Jasi are having a snowball fight while Peri is making something out of snow. But she doesn´t see Lapis.

She walks towards Peridot. "Good Morning, Peridot. I see you enjoyed making a snowgems," Alex says.

"Salutations, Alex. Yes, it is fun and it is almost like Meep Morps," Peridot says grinning with stars in her eyes.

"Well, I´m glad you´re enjoying it. Have you seen Lapis?" Alex asks with a small blush.

"Yeah, she said she is going for a walk and walked towards the city," Peridot says.

"Thanks," Alex says smiling before a snowball hits her in the face.

She hears Amethyst and Jasper burst out laughing while Peridot snickers slightly.

Alex groans annoyingly as she whips off the snow of her face and walks towards the city.

* * *

[**After some time Alex finally found Lapis. She´s staring at all the decoration from the other houses and the snowflakes falling down]**

"Hey, Lapis. Whatcha doing?" Alex asks her as she walks towards her.

"Alex! I was looking at the decorations and the snow. It is really beautiful," Lapis says amazed.

"Yeah, it is," Alex says also staring at the decorations and snow.

"So, what are you doing here?" Lapis asks her.

Alex blushes slightly. "I...I wanted to go to the Big Donut to visit Sadie...and the salty Jerk but then I saw the decorations and kinda forgot...," She tells Lapis.

"Oh, yeah. This decoration makes you forget everything," Lapis says.

Alex nods. "So, do you wanna go back?" She asks her.

"What about Big Donut?" Lapis looks at her.

"Oh, yeah. Do you wanna come with me?" Alex asks her.

"Okay," Lapis shrugs.

* * *

**They both walk towards Big Donut**

"Hey, Sadie," Alex greets her as she and Lapis walk in.

"Hey, Alex and...Lapis," Sadie greets them.

"Hey," Lapis greets her.

"Hey, Salty jerk," Alex greets Lars with a smirk.

Lars simply rolls her eyes.

"So, Alex you wanna buy the new Christmas doughnuts?" Sadie asks her.

"Christmas doughnuts?" Alex asks her curiously.

"Yeah, that´s the special menu since its Christmas," Saide says.

"Actually, I came here just to see how you both doing. But I guess I´ll buy... let's say six Christmas doughnuts," Alex says and puts some money on the counter.

"Okay," Sadie takes the money while Lars gives Alex the doughnuts.

"Have you actually bought Christmas presents yet?" Alex asks them.

"No," Sadie asks and Lars shakes his head.

"Do you two wanna go with us? We are planning to go shopping on Friday," Alex suggests.

"If its okay with the rest of the gems...then yeah, we´ll go with you, right Lars?" Sadie and Alex look at Lars.

"Whatever, I have to buy some Christmas gifts anyway. But as long as you Alex promise me not to call Salty Jerk, at least while we´re in the puplic," Lars says.

"Okay, I won´t promise," Alex says grinning.

"Okay, buy you two," Alex says as she and Lapis make their way home.

* * *

**[Back at Home]**

"There you are! Where have you been?" Steven asks.

"We were at Big Donut...and brought you Christmas doughnuts," Alex says as she places the bags except one that belongs to her.

"Oh, man! Thanks, sis," Steven exclaims happily as he takes one doughnut.

"You were gone for a half-hour for doughnuts?" Pearl asks as she looks slightly disgusted at Amethyst who took a big bite off her doughnut.

"Well, we did get distracted by the snow and the decorations," Lapis says.

"I see," Pearl says as she and Garnet share a look.

"Come on, Alex. Eat your breakfast! Then we can start baking Christmas Cookies!" Steven says excitedly.

"Okay, okay," Alex says as she rolls her eyes and sits down next to Steven.

"Oh, and I invited Sadie and Lars to come with us shopping for presents," Alex says while she eats.

"That´s great! The more the better!" Steven exclaims. "And we can also ask Connie if she wants to go with us!"

"We can also ask her parents if they want to come with us," Garnet says.

"Yeah, we can ask them when we visit them tomorrow," Pearl says.

"What about your dad, Steven?" Alex asks him.

"Oh, I can ask him if he wants to come," Steven says.

"Great! But first, let´s bake," Alex says as she basically jumps out her chair to start baking.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

The whole Family of the Crystal Gems are happily baking together.

"Can we do a gingerbread house?" Steven asks.

"Of course we can, Steven," Pearl says.

"Don´t you think this is too much, Pearl? We already have three plates of cookies in different shapes," Lapis asks slightly amusingly.

"Well, we have Jasper and Amethyst who both can eat three plates on their own, then we have Alex, Steven and Peridot who also can eat at least one plates of cookies on their own. So, I think we need more," Garnet says amusingly.

"Amethyst!" Alex exclaims annoyed.

"Come on, Alexi. Just one?" Amethyst whines.

"No! Wait, until we´re finished baking. Or our cookies will not last until Christmas Eve," Alex says as she slaps Amethyst hands away.

"We can bake more," Amethyst says.

"I said no," Alex says and glares at Amethyst.

Jasper grabs one cookie form her plate. "Hey!" Alex exclaims.

"Stop being so grumpy, Alexi," Jasper teases her as she messes her hair.

"I´m not grumpy!" Alex says.

Amethyst also ables to steal one cookie from her plate.

"Hey, Amethyst!" Alex exclaims.

"Amethyst. Jasper. Stop messing with Alex," Garnet scolds them although she also has a smirk on her lips.

"Heh, I haven´t even started, yet. But fine," Jasper says rolling her eyes.

"Fine. By the way, Alex." Amethyst says with a small smirk.

"What do you want, Amy?" Alex asks.

"I think you forgot to tell Jasi, Peri and your Girlfriend about the mistletoe," Amethyst says smirking.

"N-No I haven´t, I just don´t think that this "tradition" is important...and I don´t have a girlfriend!" Alex says blushing.

"Mistletoe?" Lapis asks curiously.

"Yes, sometimes people hanging the Mistletoes around their house and if you and another person stand under it, then you have to kiss that person," Garnet says with a small grin.

"I bet, you would be happy finding yourself and Lapis standing under a Mistletoe, am I right? Alexi?" Amethyst teases Alex quietly.

Alex blushes and throws a bit of flour at Amethyst.

"Hey!" Amethyst exclaims.

"Stop making fun of me, Amy!" Alex says as she throws another hand full of flour at Amethyst.

"Okay, you´re on!" Amethyst exclaims as she throws a hand of flour at Alex, back,"

"No! You two stop! There will be no food fighting in here! If you want to throw something at each other...then go outside and play in the snow. But only after you two cleaned up this mess," Pearl scolds both of them.

"Yes, mom," Alex says while Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"Yes, mom. I´ll do everything you say, cause I´m a mommy girl. When I grow up I also wanna have a bird nose like you, mom!" Amethyst mocks Alex.

Alex glares slightly at Amethyst as she cleans up the mess they both have caused.

Amethyst laughs at Alex. "Ahh, come on, Alexi. Lighten up a bit, I´m just messing with you," She says.

Alex rolls her eyes playfully with a small smile.

"But about the Mistletoe you know that I´m right," Amethyst says smirking.

Alex blushes but doesn´t hide her smile.

* * *

**[Time Skip]**

"Okay! We´ve been baking almost the whole day. Now we have two gingerbread houses and...twelve plates of cookies. I think we´ve done a great job and now it´s time for...Christmas Movie Night!" Steven says.

"So, what movies are we going to watch?" Alex asks him.

"Well, I picked out four movies that we´re going to watch," Steven says.

"Home Alone,"

"Yes!" Amethyst exclaims.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas,"

"The Grinch,"

"And Alex´s favourite Mickey´s Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mousel ('This is by far my favourite Christmas Movie...mostly because they are showing the Disney adaptation of A Christmas Carol')

"Yes!" Alex exclaims grinning. "We gonna watch this one first!"

"Nope, we are going to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas first," Steven says.

"What? Why?" Alex asks him.

"Because each time you watch the Mickey´s Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mousel movie you just stop watching the rest of the movies," Steven says.

"Fine," Alex says.

* * *

**[Time Skip]**

Alex grins widely as she watches the end of her favourite Christmas Movie.

She looks at the others and realizes that nearly all of them have fallen asleep.

Only Alex, Pearl and Garnet have watched the movie until the end.

Alex blushes slightly as she notices that Lapis is sleeping on her left shoulder.

Steven sleeps on her right shoulder.

Alex feels a hand patting her head and she looks at Garnet.

Both Garnet and Pearl smile at her.

Alex smiles back at them before she also falls asleep.

* * *

**[The next day]**

"Alex..wake up," Pearl shakes Alex gently.

Alex opens her eyes slowly.

"Hmm, what is it, mom?" Alex asks her.

"It´s time to wake up. We planned to go ice skating today and then we all going shopping for presents,," Pearl says.

"So?" Alex asks.

"You don´t wanna sleep the whole day, do you? We´ve already let you sleep longer than usual since you were awake almost the whole night," Pearl says.

"Wait, how come Amethyst and Steven let me sleep that long?" Alex wonders as she gets up.

"Well, Garnet told them so. She took Amethyst, Steven, Jasper and Peridot outside to not disturb you and Lapis," Pearl tells her.

"W-what do you mean...me and Lapis?" Alex asks.

"You both were cuddled up the whole night," Pearl says.

Alex blushes hard. "Really?" She whines.

"Yeah, you both looked cute," Pearl says.

"Argh, I bet Amethyst...and Jasper, I guess will both tease me about it," Alex whines.

"Don´t worry they won´t. Garnet and I made them promise that" Pearl tells her as she messes with Alexs hair.

"Come on, make yourself ready. Oh, and please wear something else than your "Anime" clothes, okay? It´s going to be very cold and your "anime" clothes aren´t warm enough," Pearl tells her.

"You make it sound like I don´t wear anything else besides my Anime clothes," Alex says with a grin.

"Well, you do wear your "Anime" clothes almost every day. I mean your cupboard is mostly filled with your "Anime" clothes. You are way too obsesses with this cartoons of yours," Pearl says.

"Okay, Okay. I´ll wear something different. Besides, it will be cold when we´re going to ice skating. And I don´t have that many "Anime" winter clothes that keep me warm," Alex says.

* * *

**[Time Skip]**

"So, Connie you and your parents are going to join us on our shopping for presents adventure today, right?" Alex asks her grinning as they were all putting on ice skating shoes.

"Yes," Connie nods.

"So, you, your parents me, Steven, Mom, Garnet, Amy, Peri, Jasper, Lapis, Sadie and...Lars, we all are going together to buy presents? Heh, I hope we won´t scare the people when we arrive there with our big group," Alex says.

"What about Stevens dad?" Connie asks her.

"Oh, right. Steven, will your dad come with us?" Alex asks him.

"Hmm, yes he will." Steven answers.

"Great. So, what about Christmas Eve is he going to celebrate with us?" Alex wonders.

"Yep!" Steven answers. "Oh, by the way, Connie do you and your parents want to celebrate Christmas Eve with us?" He asks Connie.

"I don´t...I could ask them later," Connie says.

"Okay, now stop talking and let's start ice skating," Alex says with an excited grin.

Steven, Alex, Connie, Connie's parents, Garnet and Pearl are skating on the ice without any problems.

The moment Jasper steps on the ice she falls down.

Alex laughs at her.

"What´s wrong Jasi? You know, you have to use your feet to skate on ice and not your face," Alex says grinning.

"Very funny, wait until I catch you," Jasper says as she tries to get up only to fall again.

"If you going to keep on falling then you´ll never catch me," Alex teases her.

Alex notices that Amethyst and Peridot also have difficulty standing on the ice.

They keep on falling.

"Amethyst, I thought you said that you know how to ice skate now?" Alex asks her.

"I do!... It´s the ice, not me," Amethyst exclaims.

"Of course," Alex says laughing.

"How do you do that, Alex?" Peridot asks her as she tries to get up again.

"Honestly, I don´t know. But maybe it´ll help you if you try to stand as you would stand on a normal floor," Alex says.

"I got it! Ha, now I´m going to catch you, runt! And bury you in the ice," Jasper exclaims and she´s about to go after Alex but falls again.

Alex chuckles slightly. She notices that Lapis hasn´t stepped on the ice yet.

Alex skates towards her. "Hey, what´s wrong, Lapis? Why don´t you step on the ice?" She asks her.

"I don´t know how to skate. What if I fall down?" Lapis asks her slightly worried.

"Then you get up and try again," Alex tells her.

Lapis still looks slightly scared at the ice. "What if the ice breaks?" Lapis asks her.

"Hey! If this ice can hold a falling Jasper then it will hold you too," Alex says.

"I heard that, runt!" Jasper exclaims.

Alex chuckles slightly before she holds a hand out for Lapis. "Come one, let me help you!" She says

Lapis looks hesitantly at Alex´s hand.

"Come one, I won´t let you fall, Lapis," Alex says smiling at her.

Lapis takes Alexs hand and lets Alex guide her onto the ice slowly.

Lapis almost slips and falls but Alex catches her and holds her both hands.

"Thank you," Lapis says.

"You´re welcome," Alex says, "Now, don´t look at the ice. Look at me and just try to walk normally as you would walk on a street," She tells Lapis.

Lapis nods and looks at Alex.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

Alex continues to teach Lapis how to skate.

At one moment she let go of Lapis and let her skate on her own.

"You see you got it!" Alex says.

"Yes, it´s easier than I thought," Lapis says happily. "Thank you, Alex,"

"You´re welcome," Alex says with a small blush before she gets tackled down by Amethyst and Jasper.

"Now, what did you said earlier, you runt?" Jasper says smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jasi!" Alex says grinning.

"Really? Well, then you won´t mind if we...," Amethyst puts snow on Alex's head, "burry you in the snow, right?" She asks Alex.

Alex gulps slightly.

But before Jasper and Amethyst could start burying Alex they were stopped by Garnet.

"Hey! No, burying Alex! It´s not Christmas Eve yet," Garnet says.

"Aww, man!" Amethyst whines.

"Fine," Jasper says as she rolls her eyes, "You´re lucky, runt,"

"Thanks, Garnet," Alex says as Garnet helps her get up.

"I think it´s time for us to take a break. Connie, Steven, Alex and Connie´s parents can warm up a bit before we go shopping for presents," Pearl says.

Everyone nods and gets down from the ice.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

**After Steven, Connie, her parents and Alexs warmed up a bit they all went to the mall.**

**They met Sadie, Lars and Greg there.**

**They decided to go in small groups.**

**Group 1: Steven, Connie, Sadie, Lars and Connies Parents**

**Group 2: Greg, Jasper, ****Amethyst ****and Lapis**

**Group 3: Alex, Peridot, Pearl and Garnet**

Alex walks around the mall looking at the different products while thinking about what she should get for everyone.

She goes to buy something for Steven, Connie and Peridot first since they are the easiest.

Alex buys for Steven a new Video Game "Kingdom Hearts Birth before sleep". _He really enjoyed Kingdom Hearts 2 as we were playing it together. So, he should be enjoying this as well," _she thinks.

Then Alex goes into a Book Shop to find a gift for Connie it was easy to find a gift for her. So, Alex buys her the Lord of the Rings Book collection._ She´ll love it. I know that she enjoyed the Movies. And the books are even better,"_ Alex thinks.

Alex goes to the electronics shop to find something for Peridot. And she buys her a tablet.

**After some times she found gifts for Sadie, Lars, Connies Parents and Greg. Now she only needs to find a gift for Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet and Lapis**

Alex finds on dark orange coloured Sweater with "Cheeto Puff" written on it. She chuckles slightly and decides to buy it.

She finds a shirt for Garnet which says "Best mom". She buys the same on for Pearl but in another colour. Alex also buys a mug that says I Love you, mom.

She buys Amethyst a purple shirt that says "I´m may not be perfect but I´m Limited Edition" (I didn´t know what to give her. If anyone of you has a better idea, please give me your suggestions)

Alex also buys for every member of the Crystal Gems a necklace.

One necklace with a pink coloured Lion cub for Steven, another one with a brown coloured Raven for Connie, one Orange coloured Tiger for Jasper, one necklace with green coloured Kitten for Peridot, one white coloured bird...I mean Lioness, a necklace with a red and blue coloured Dragon and one necklace with a purple coloured puma.

Only Lapis is left and that´s the problem. Alex doesn´t know what to buy for her.

After she walks through the whole mall she still doesn't know what to buy for Lapis.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Garnet asks her.

"Hmm? Yeah, it´s just that I can´t find a gift for Lapis," Alex says.

"Do you know what she likes?" Garnet asks.

"She likes...Camp Pining Hearts, Steven..., Meep Morps...Hmm, what else? Oh! I know, a snow globe! She does like snow and the past few days she watched it snow for a very long time," Alex says excitedly as she takes a snow globe.

"Garnet?" Alex asks her.

"Hmm?" Garnet looks at her curiously.

"D-Do you think...Lapis likes the colour green? I-I wanna buy necklaces for everyone and so far I choose colours that match their gems. But...I think the colour green looks better on her. What do you think?" Alex asks her.

Garnet smiles slightly. "I´m sure that Lapis will be happy with whatever you give her," She says.

"Hmm...Okay, I hope you´re right. Who am I kidding? You´re always right," Alex says.

Garnet messes Alexs hair.

**After a few hours, everyone has bought presents and was ready to return back home. The Crystal Gems said goodbye to Sadie, Lars, Connie, her parents and Greg, and they all went home. Wrapping the present that they bought for each other.**

* * *

**[Time skip]**

**Finally...it´s Christmas Eve. Greg, Connie and her parents all celebrate Christmas together with the Crystal Gems. After they all had dinner and were playing games. **

**Now they all sit around the Christmas tree and are opening their presents.**

So, far everyone enjoyed Alexs presents.

"Wow! Thank you, Alex!" Steven and Connie exclaim as they both hug Alex.

"Oh, my stars!" Peridot exclaims as she opens her present and she also hugs Alex with stars in her eyes.

Alex notices that Pearl is almost tearing up as she looks happily at her gift and even though Alex couldn´t see through Garnets visors she knows that Garnet was also tearing up.

They both hug Alex gently.

Jasper laughs at her gift and messes up Alexs hair.

Alex laughs slightly before she looks over at Lapis.

She notices that Lapis looks happy at her gift.

Alex walks over to her. "Try to shake it," she tells her.

Lapis looks at her and then shakes her snow globe. She gasps slightly as she sees the "snow" falling down.

"I noticed that you enjoy watching the snow when it falls down. So, I thought you would like it," Alex says smiling.

"I do like it. Thank you, Alex!" Lapis says and hugs Alex.

Alex blushes slightly but hugs her back chuckling. "You´re welcome,"

"Oh! And I also have something for you. I know that it´s you who gave me this necklace, and I also have one for you," Lapis says as she gives Alexs her gift.

Alex takes it and opens it. Inside lies a necklace with a blue coloured wolf.

She smiles softly and puts it on. Alex blushes as she notices Lapis necklace with a green Fairy/ Angle.

Suddenly they both hear the others chuckle slightly.

"What?" Alex asks her them as she looks at them confused.

"Look above you," Amethyst says smirking.

Alex and Lapis both lookup. They both blush as they see Jasper holding a mistletoe above their heads.

"It´s an mistletoe. And you both know it means," Jasper says smirking.

Lapis and Alex look at each other with a blush. Both are hesitating to do anything.

Alex looks down at her feet while she bites the inside of her cheek.

Lapis puts a hand on her shoulder and gives Alex a quick pick on her lips.

While the others are cheering except for Pearl, Garnet and Connies Parents who are just simply smiling at them.

Both Alex and Lapis look at each other smiling and blushing at the same time.

"I think...now this tradition with the mistletoe is Alexs favourite one, and I think she likes Christmas more than Valentines Day," Amethyst says grinning.

Alex looks at her feet flustrate but grinning at the same time.

"Okay, now...let´s go an make a snowball fight!" Steven yells happily.

"Yes! Team Crystal Gems vs Team Rebel Gems!" Peridot cheers.

* * *

**Both Team Crystal Gems and Team Rebel Gems are making a snowball fight while Greg and Connie´s Parents are watching amusingly.**

**Steven, Connie and Pearl take out Lapis and Peridot while Garnet takes out Jasper. Now only Alex is left.**

Alex looks around and realizes that she´s surrounded. She quickly throws a snowball at Steven while she dodges a snowball from Amethyst.

She slowly backs up. She avoids and dodges almost every snowball that´s thrown at her. Except for Garnets giant snowball.

It knocks her off. Alex laughs loudly as she lies there on the snowy floor.

"Ts Ts, Alex. I told you that we´re going to bury you this year, again," Amethyst says as she´s rolling the snowball in her hands.

"Maybe, but I was willing to loose the bet...so, that Team Rebel Gems could win," Alex says grinning.

"Huh?" Amethyst looks at her confused.

"Now!" Alex exclaims.

Jasper, Lapis and Peridot jump out of their hiding and take out Steven first.

Then, Lapis takes Peridot by her hands and flies up in the sky, Peridot is throwing snowballs at Pear and Connie while Jasper is keeping Garnet busy.

Amethyst is about to go and help the other but Alex tackles her into the snow.

Peridot takes out Connie with a perfect hit.

Lapis lets go of Connie and fly up to Pearl while she´s flying towards her she takes two snowballs in each hand.

Pearl is ready to deflect it but she´s hit by Peridot, Lapis job was only to distract Pearl.

Now Peridot, Lapis and Jasper are trying to take out Garnet while Amethyst and Alex are rolling around the snow.

Both of them are trying to "bury" the other in the snow.

Alex pushes more snow in Amethyst face. "Okay, Okay. I give up!" Amethyst says out of breath.

Jasper, Lapis and Peridot are able to take out Garnet.

"Heh, I guess I did win this time," Alex says chuckling, "I told you so,"

"You´re not gonna win the next time, Al," Amethyst says grinning.

Team Rebel Gem help Alex get up.

"Alex! We won!" Peridot exclaims.

"Yep! We defeated team Crystal Gems! Good job Team!" Alex says.

"Heh, I have to admit I like being in a Team with you, runt," Jasper says smirking.

"Me too, Jas, me too," Alex says and sneezes.

"Are you okay,?" Lapis asks her.

"Well, the good news is we won! And the bad news is...I´ll be probably sick tomorrow. But I risked my health for my team and we won," Alex says.

* * *

**[The next day]**

Alex sneezes loudly. She lies on the couch with a blanket and tons of tissues.

"I told you to wear warm clothes. But you decided to wear your Anime clothes. If you insist on wearing them...then would you at least buy yourself some warm Anime clothes!" Pearl scolds her slightly.

"It was worth it!" Alex says with a grin.

**[The End...or is it?]**

* * *

***Puuh, finally. This Special episode has taken much longer than I expected. Anyway, here is your New Years gift. I hope you've enjoyed the Chapter. And I hope you enjoyed Celebrating the New Year. I´ll probably gonna work on the New Year Special (which will be shorter..I think)***


	22. Joking Victim

**Sorry for let you all wait so long. But here´s the new chapter.**

**It´s a Filler Episode...and the next few episodes will also be Filler Episodes. Anyway, have fun while reading.**

* * *

**[Steven, Alex and Amethyst are at Funland Arcade.]**

Steven is washing sand off of his feet at a faucet while Alex is standing next to him.

"You always wear Sandals, isn´t it uncomfortable wearing Sandals the whole time?" Alex asks him.

"Not at all. I really like wearing Sandals." Steven answeres smiling.

"Okay, if you think so." Alex shrugs.

Amethyst approaches them both.

"Hey, Steven, Alex. You wanna try some special new french fries?" Amethyst asks them while she offers them a cup of red french fries.

"Do I!" Steven exclaims happily. He grabs and eats a handful of fries.

"I guess," Alex says calmly and also takes a handful of fries and eats them.

Amethyst chuckles loudly and Steven joins in while Alex only narrows her eyes at Amethyst.

Suddenly Steven's face begins to turn red.

"HOT!" He screams.

"They´re special because they´re seasoned with Fire Salt!" Amethyst says and pulls outa vial of Fire Salt to show him.

Steven with a red burning face quickly attempts to turn the faucet back on but it breaks off.

So he is forced to sprint towards Big Donut.

Alex just stands there and watches him.

"I have no idea what´s gotten into him. They´re not that hot." Alex says and rolls her eyes.

"Want some more?" Amethyst asks her.

"Why not," Alex takes another handful of French Fries and follows him.

**[At Big Donut]**

Steven bursts into the Big Donut while Alex walks in casually with an amusing smile.

Steven rushes to the soda fountain and sprays two types of soda in his mouth.

Excess soda is spilt onto the floor, forming a large puddle on the floor.

Lars approaches him frustratedly. "Steven! What are you-" Lars slips and falls on the puddle of soda.

Alex amusing smile wides.

"Sorry, Lars. " Steven apologizes, exhausted.

"Ugh, Steven! Who do you think has to clean up this mess?" Lars says and turns to Sadie," Sadie, clean up this mess."

"You really are such a jerk, Salty Lars," Alex says as she rolls her eyes.

"No way, it´s your turn. I cleaned the last five "Stevens"." Sadies says annoyed.

"Aww, come on. That fall messed up my back. It hurts, really bad." Lars says and rubs his back.

"Move aside, I´ll take care of this. Could you grab the soap?" Sadies says as she rolls her eyes and brings out a mop and a bucket.

"Oh! It hurts" Sooo much!" Lars groans in "fake" pain.

Alex lifts up an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Maybe you should take a day off," Sadie suggests.

"Okay! You gonna be fine on your own?" Lars asks smiling again.

"Well, I guess so, but-" Sadie starts.

"You´re the best, Player Two!" Lars says and leaves the store.

"What an Idiot!" Alex says quietly.

"Wait, I can´t run this place by myself!" Sadie exclaims.

"I can´t believe that you actually believe him. He was absolutely faking his pain." Alex says.

"I don´t think that he was faking it. He wouldn´t do something like that." Sadie says.

Alex looks at her with a 'you can´t be serious' look but she doesn´t say anything.

Steven walks over with a large pile of napkins and drops them directly on the puddle.

"Me and Alex can help! This place has given me so many delicious donuts. It´s time I gave back." Steven says.

Alex sighs. "I suppose we could help..." She shrugs.

"Really? Thanks." Sadie says.

Sadie gives Alex and Steven Big Donut uniforms.

"I hereby deputise you as Lars-for-the-day. Now, it´s time I showed you the Employee Room." Sadie says.

"Sadie...please...never call me Lars. I don´t even want to be Lars-for-a-second." Alex says as she shudders in disgust.

Sadie, Alex and Steven enter the Employee room. The Room is populated by several supply boxes on the right, over a dozen Donut boxes lining the back left, and a CRT TV, two folding chairs and a small circular table furnishing the front left.

"Woah, this is the most magical place I´ve ever seen," Steven exclaims.

"This is the most normal and boring place I´ve ever seen," Alex says with crossed arms.

"Let me give you the tour," Sadie says

She points at the boxes. "These are the extra supplies. Cups, plastic silverware...Sometimes I sleep on the napkins when I get tired." Sadies tells them.

"Is that why they´re called, nap-kins?" Steven asks.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Not really, no. Good joke, though." Sadie says and pats Steven on his head, and shows him the tables and chairs.

"On breaks, we chill out here. We can even watch TV," Sadie explains.

"Sometimes, Lars will cover for me so I can watch Canine Court." Sadie leans in and whispers.

Steven "zips" his lips, and then Alex´s lips. Alex rolls her eyes while Sadie smiles.

Sadie brings them to another pile of boxes." Now, most important of all, this is where we store, the donuts. They're mailed in from some corporate bake-station."

"You mean you don't make them here?" Steven asks her

"No, not since..." the accident". Sadies says and glares towards a corner of the room revealing a blast mark on the wall outlining a human body.

"Now Alex, Steven, this Job is a big responsibility, so you´re gonna have to watch this videotape. "Sadie says and shows a VHS tape.

"Great," Alex says unenthusiastically

"What is it?" Steven asks.

"It´s a VHS Tape. And this thing is like a DVD shaped box." Alex explains.

"And it will tell you everything you need to know," Sadie says and inserts the tape into the VHS player of the TV.

The tape begins playing a work safety video with upbeat music, the star being a younger Mr Smiley.

"Is...that ?" Alex wonders unimpressed.

"Mr Smiley used to work here?" Steven asks Sadie.

"No, but he used to be an actor/ R&B singer." Sadie answers.

"Oh god." Alex groans.

**[The Song Do or Do Nut starts to play]**

The lengthy video informs Steven and Sadie about safety procedures such as the Heimlich maneuver and fire extinguishing through Mr. Smiley's song "Do or Do Nut". Steven is seen enjoying the video, but Sadie is greatly bored while Alex looks slightly disturbed at the video.

After the video ends, Sadie steps forth to retrieve the VHS tape.

"Wow, that was great! Are all videotapes that informative?" Steven exclaims while Alex shakes her head to get the song and the video out of her head.

"In my experience, yeah." Sadie answers.

Steven, Alex and Sadie return back to the front of the store and start serving customers.

"It started out as just a summer job, but...that was two summers ago," Sadie says.

"Here are your Donuts. Please, don´t come back." Alex says while she serves Donuts to Mr. Fryman.

approaches the counter. "Hmm, I´ll have a-"

"Donuts! At the Big Donut!" Steven starts singing.

Mr. Smiley joins in surprised. "Hey! They make the world go round." Mr. Smiley and Steven sing both.

Mr. Smiley chuckles.

"Wow, I can´t believe you used to be a real actor/ R&B singer!" Steven exclaims.

"Used to be?" Mr. Smile mumbles and leaves with his donuts

"Wow, I´m impressed last time someone mentioned that song we couldn´t get Mr. Smiley to go home," Sadie says.

"To perk up, you gotta percolate, a hot cup of coffee, makes the perfect day." Steven sings and hands Sadie a cup of coffee.

"Haha, thanks. Maybe I should phone up Lars to tell him he can stay, 'cause I found his replacement." Sadies chuckles.

"Really?!" Steven asks excitedly.

"Oh, no. That was a joke." Sadie says.

"I hope so." Alex mumbles.

"I know we three love Lars..." Steven says

"Please, stop saying things like that Steven. I don´t "Love" Lars. I can´t stand him and everyone in here knows that." Alex says but she notices Sadies eyes widens.

"But... This job is the best thing to ever happen to me and we should fire Lars." Steven says fastly.

"I agree with the last part." Alex nods her head in an agreement.

"We can´t "fire Lars"," Sadie says.

"Why not?" Alex asks bored.

"Well, you know, he may do things like come in late, and leave all the really hard work for me but... Look, I like Lars, h—he's a nice guy... once you get to know him. There was this one time when the new "Army of War" game was coming out, but Lars was banned from the only place selling it. He wanted it SO bad. So who does he beg to stand in line for SEVEN hours? Me. I didn't think much of it, but when I got to his house I saw he cleaned up his room a little, and he got a big box of Oyster crackers. They're my favourite. He let me be his Player Two, and we spent the whole night together. " Sadies says and stares admiringly into her coffee.

"I think, I´m going to be sick," Alex says.

"That really is nice...Must´ve been one great video game." Steven says

"Yeah, it was..." Sadie says.

"Maybe we could do something nice for Lars?" Steven asks.

* * *

Sadie and Steven walk to Lars' house with a large box of donuts as Steven sings in tune of "Do or Do Nut".

A bored Alex is walking right behind them.

"Donuts! D-d-donuts! Donuts donuts donuts, donuts donuts donuts...!" Steven sings.

"I thought you wanted this to be a surprise? He can hear us a mile away." Sadie says.

Steven stops singing as they approach Lars' front door.

"But the Donut fever's fried my soul. Ah-hahaha." Steven's hair gets rustled by Sadie.

"Too bad guys. It seems that he's already ordered pizza." Alex says and points at Fish Pizza truck.

Steven, Alex and Sadie then hear Lars laughing from his backyard. They peek over and find him jumping and bouncing on a trampoline with Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck Dewey.

"Oof. Hey, Lars, thanks for inviting us over." Jenny as she bumps into Lars.

"It's no problem. 'Cause I got the whole day off, by faking a severe back injury!" Lars says with a dorky laugh.

Both Jenny and Sour Cream high-five him.

"Ughhh, he was faking this whole-" Steven says disgusted and he notices an emotionally distraught Sadie

"It was very obvious. I told you...but you weren´t listening." Alex says unimpressed but also notices Sadie.

Emotionally pained, and on the verge of tears, Sadie, shaking with Lars' gift in her hands, sees that she has been noticed in a vulnerable state and tosses the box of donuts on the ground.

She runs away.

"Sadie! Wait!" Steven exclaims and runs after her.

"And I thought I couldn´t hate Salty Lars more than I already do, "Alex mumbles and she glares at Lars before running after Steven and Sadie

* * *

Steven and Alex manage to catch up to her.

"Uh, don´t worry! We can handle the Big Donut. Who needs crummy old Lars?" Steven says as he grabs Sadie´s arm.

"Steven! He´s made a fool of me! IDIOT!" Sadie starts to cry," He´s burned me before...Just once, I´d like to burn him back!"

"Okay, first stop crying over, Salty Lars! He´s the one who should be crying instead of you. Second, He´s already whining about everything and he´s just a big jerk...so, maybe you should stop listening to his...words and third, I think I know a way how we can burn, the Salty Jerk," Alex says and smirks at Steven at the last part.

"Oh, right! Wait right here- "Steven looks at Alex who points silently at Sadie, "Actually, this might take a while, you better go home. See you tomorrow!" He tells her and runs off.

"And stop thinking about Salty Jerk Lars, Okay?" Alex says with a small smile, "See you tomorrow." She waves slightly at Sadie before following Steven.

* * *

**[In The Big Donut]**

The next day, Sadie is watching Canine Court while eating oyster crackers when Steven bursts into the room, with Alex following him with a small smirk.

"Fire Salt! Burn, burn people!" Steven yells and puts a donut in front of Sadie and attempts to add the salt onto it.

Sadie snatched the vial of Fire Salt from Steven.

"You know we can´t add anything to the donuts!" She tells him.

"It´s just a little fire salt," Steven says.

"Yeah, we are only pranking Lars. So, it´s not a big deal," Alex says as she crosses her arms with a slightly playful smirk.

"He did really hurt my feeling...a little. But what kind of person does that make you, if you try to hurt him back?" Sadie asks him.

"...Uh, a hero?" Steven tells her.

"A human being. And a much better human being than Lars. Some people will keep on hurting...or in this case burning you until you let them taste their own medicine. People like Lars do not learn with words...I am telling him to stop being a jerk to Steven as long as I can remember and he doesn´t stop. You need to burn him only that way he will learn to stop being so salty and so jerky," Alex tells Sadie.

The front doorbell goes off as Lars enters the store, groaning in false pain. Steven, Alex and Sadie are able to see him enter through the glass donut cabinet.

"Huu! Oh, my back! Sadie? I finally got out of bed but I don't think I can work today, either... Sadie? Don't make me walk all the way to the break room," Lars says.

Alex narrows her eyes at him into a deadly glare.

Sadie applies the whole vial of the Fire Salt to the top of the donut in anger.

"Sadie! This is gonna be soo funny," Steven says.

Alex nods with a smirk on her lips.

"Yo, Sadie, where you at? Are you slacking off?" Lars asks.

"Lars," Sadie says coldly as she walks out of the Employee room together with Steven and Alex.

"Hi, Lars!" Steven greets him while Alex looks at him coldly with her arms crossed.

"Why are these two wearing Donut suits?" Lars asks.

"Don´t worry about that. How´s your back?" Sadie asks him.

"Actually it still hurts like-"

"Really?" Alex asks him coldly.

"No, no, it´s cool. I know I can count on Sadie to help, right "P2"," Lars says.

"Sure. Just relax, in fact, why don´t you have a donut?" Sadie presents him the donut dosed in Fire Salt.

Alex´s eyes are having a dangerously happy twinkle in them while she tries hard to not grin.

"Yeah, alright," Lars says.

"Careful, it´s a little hot," Sadie says.

"Hey, this is pretty good, is this a new flavour or something?" Lars says as he takes a bite.

"Hahahaha, she said-she said "it´s hot"!" Steven cracks up while Alex grins widely.

At that moment, Lars' face swells up and he begins to breathe a persistent stream of fire, lighting the store on flame as he yells in panic.

"Steven, help Lars!" Sadie tells him as she runs to a fire extinguisher on a wall.

"Lars, drink this!" Steven hands Lars a cup of soda, which he burns before he can consume.

Lars flees the store while holding his breath.

"No, Lars! Come back!" Sadie yells after him as she puts out a fire before she sprinklers in the store come on, "Steven, I didn´t want this," She says.

"I know how to fix this! We just need to get Lars to calm down," Steven says.

"How are we gonna find him?" Sadie says as she and Steven leave the Big Donut.

Alex stands behind the counter with her arms still crossed and big, happy grin is on her face.

"What a great day!" She says happily.

"You too, Alex!" Steven yells after her.

"Okay, Okay. I´m coming," Alex says before she picks up the donut and takes a bite.

"What´s his problem anyway? It´s not even that hot," She says as she follows them.

**[Beach City]**

Steven, Sadie and a happy, donut eating Alex follow the path of flames as the pursue Lars through the streets, continuously breathing fire.

"I think he this way!" Steven exclaims.

Mayor Dewey is holding a conference by a statue of himself and a giant bowl of ice cream.

"...And of the many treasures of our wonderful city, this is certainly one of the sweetest. As Mayor, I´m proud to unveil this, the largest bowl of ice cream in Beach country! Yes, let´s all scream for ice cream," Mayor Dewey says.

The crowd applauds Mayor Dewey, when Lars suddenly charges in and flings himself into the bowl of ice cream, hoping to cool himself, but only causing the ice cream to melt entirely and cover the citizens.

He then takes off running again.

Mayor Dewey takes out his phone.

"Yeah, it melted, Gary. Well, you should've said that at the meeting!" He talks on his phone.

Alex´s grin gets wider. "This day is just getting better!" She says.

**[Funland Arcade]**

Lars falls on the boardwalk in front of the Funland Arcade.

Steven, Alex and Sadie catch up and find Amethyst to still be in her exact same position as the day before and eating fries.

"Amethyst!" Steven says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey, why's donut guy breathing fire?" She asks him.

"Steven and I pranked Lars..and maybe we used too much Fire Salt," Alex responds grinning.

"Al...tha´ts hilarious," Amethyst says as he eats fries.

"I know, right?" Alex says chuckling.

"YOU...DID...THIS...TO ME?!" Lars struggles to talk, he is getting out words in between fire breaths.

Lars walks towards Steven and Alex.

Alex quickly stands before Steven with her arms crossed and an amused grin on her face.

"Watch out, Salty Lars. Touch my brother and your burning mouth is gonna be the last of your problems," Alex tells him, "Besides, you what they say...Karma is a...(small glance at Steven)...Karma always hits you harder,"

"It wasn´t them! It was me," Sadie says as she approaches Lars.

Lars looks at her surprised.

"Ohhh, now it´s gettin' good!" Amethyst says and Alex looks at her smiling.

"After all, I do for you, you LIE to me? So you can sneak off with some other girl?!" Sadie says angrily.

"And other boys!" Steven exclaims.

"That night we played video games, I don´t know what it meant to you. But ever since, the I can´t get the thought of my head that you´re a good person, "Sadie says tearing up and she grabs Lars's hand, "That night, I really thought...Player Two. Is that just your way of saying I could´ve been anyone?"

"Ugh!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Sa-die-," Lars attempts to speak without breathing fire but he starts to cough.

Steven hears Lars coughing and rushes towards him.

"If a customer chokes on a donut, state law requires that you assist them! Take both hands, push below the di-a-phragm!" Steven says.

He pounces onto Lars and performs the Heimlich maneuver on him, causing him to cough out a portion of the Fire Salt dosed donut.

Sadie then puts it, and all the fire, out with the fire extinguisher.

"Another day saved by Steven Universe! With bonus musical styling of Harold Smiley, "Steven says and turns to Lars, "You´re welcome,"

Lars ignores Steven as she ashamedly approaches Sadie who is putting out the fires, with his head turned away from facing her.

"I'm not apologizing," Sadie says.

"No! I wanna help. But I get it if you wanna be alone," Lars says with a strained voice.

"Oh, no no no, stay. I me- I mean, you can help. But, first, let´s get you some water, and maybe get you out of those burnt skirts," Sadie says.

Sadie and Lars start to walk off along the boardwalk as Steven, Alex and Amethyst watch after them.

Alex has an annoyed and disgusted look on her face, "And I thought this day would´ve get better and better...but at least, Lars got what he deserved...Salty jerk!" She mumbles.

"Hey, we make a pretty great team," Amethyst says.

"I agree," Alex nods.

"You two...you were absolutely no help whatsoever," Steven tells them.

"...The time when I´m going to even move one finger to safe Salty Lars...this is going to be the time when hell is going to freeze up and when I stop being a crystal gem...that means never!" Alex says.

She takes out another donut with fire salt on it, splits it apart, gives one part to Amethyst while she eats the other one.

"Thanks, Al," Amethyst says.

"You´re welcome," Alex says.


	23. Island Adventures

**Little Info: I'm going to write the "Filler" Episodes so that you guys have something to read while I'm trying to think of what I'm going to do with Alex in the next Episodes. Mainly in Episodes Alone together, The test, on the run and Rose's Scabbard. The "Filler" Episodes besides this one: So many birthdays, Steven the Sword fighter, (maybe) Keep Beach city weird and Fusion Cuisine. If you have any "Filler" Episodes that I haven't named that you want to be in this Fanfic just write it in the comments.**

**[After Ocean Gem and before Warp Tour]**

The Crystal Gems are searching for a Gem Monster, on an magical Island. Their search comes to an end on the island's beach.

"Are you sure it's here?" Pearl asks Garnet as they both walk closer to ocean.

"It was," Garnet tells her as she crosses her arms and puts one hand under hear chin.

"Do you think it swam away?" Pearl asks her as she looks at the ocean.

"We'll have to look,"Garnet answers.

Alex and Steven walk across the beach and stop to look at the almost shining blue Ocean.

"Whoa...,"Steven says and continues to stare at the Ocean with open mouth.

"I agree, whoa...," Alex says with her arms crossed and a small smile on her lips.

"Come on, you two! It's time to go," Amethyst exclaims as she picks up Steven and carries him to the island's Warp pad.

"Awww, already..,"Steven says sadly.

Alex takes a last glance at the ocean before she sighs and walks after them.

Amethyst puts Steven down in front of the Warp Pad and steps on it.

"Wait, wait, can I warp us back?" He asks as he steps on the Warp pad.

Pearl and Garnet exchange a look and a smile makes it's way on Garnets lips.

"Alright," Pearl says and looks at Steven with a smile.

"Yes!" Steven exclaims.

Alex looks back at the Ocean with an almost sad look.

**[flashback]**

Alex turns around the mirror and tries to pull out the gem.

As she was trying to pull the gem out, the waves constantly splashing to create a pattern that is similar to the pattern on the back of the mirror.

Alex pulls the gem out and the mirror shatters.

The blue Gem levitates, soon it's forming a physical, humanoid form.

It looks different than the Crystal Gem but yet similar.

Alex blushes slightly as she sees the Gem in front of her.

"Thank you...You didn't-" The Gem falls forward but Alex catches it.

"You actually talked to me. You helped me..It's Alex, right?" The Gem asks her.

"Yes...and you are?" Alex asks her.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli," Lapis says,

**[Flashback end]**

"Alex?!" Pearls voice snaps her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Alex looks back at the others.

They all stand on the Warp Pad and look at Alex with a concerned look.

"Come on! Stop sleeping!" Amethyst tells her.

"Uhh.. ," Alex says quickly as she steps on the Warp Pad.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst exchange a worried look.

Steven extends his arms to his sides and begins concentrating.

The warp stream then beams the Crystal Gems away.

**The Crystal Gems arrive safely back at the Crystal Tempel's Warp pad.**

"I did it! I'm the warp master!" Steven gasps happily.

"You did great,"Pearl tells him as she and Garnet exchange a smile.

"Good job, Stev,"Alex says.

"Steeeeve-"Amethyst screams with her head shapeshifted into a fly.

"Waaaahh!"Steven falls off the Warp Pad in shock.

Alex smirks slighty but she's able to hold back her laughter.

"Amethyst! That's not funny!" Pearl scolds at her with her hands on her hips.

Amethyst shapeshifts her head back to normal with a smile on her face.

"It was a little bit funny," Garnet says slightly amused.

"Regardless, we need to warp back out," Pearl says.

"Can I warp us there?" Steven says as he gets up with the help of Alex.

"We're going underwater," Garnet tells him.

"And you two do need air to breathe," Pearl smiles worriedly.

"Then can I tel lall my friends I'm the warp master?" Steven asks her.

"I guess, but-"

Steven runs out of the house before Pearl can finish her sentence.

Alex simply blinks as she sees the door closing behind him.

"Alex, please make sure that Steven won't use the Warp Pad while we're gone,"Pearl tells her.

"Okay," Alex says shrugging as she watches the Crystal Gems warp away.

Alex sighs slightly and sits on the couch.

_I don't have healing powers...then how did I healed Lapis? _She thinks as she looks at her hands.

"Argh, who cares!"Alex exclaims and start meditating.

**A few minutes later**

"Alex! Alex!" Alex hears Steven's voice calling her and shaking her.

"What is it,Stev?" Alex answers still with her eyes closed.

"Sadie, Lars and I wanna use the Warp Pad. I want the to show that I'm a Warp master and Warp them to the Island we were today," Steven tells her.

Alex opens her eyes and looks at Steven.

"Sadie? And Salty Lars?" Alex asks.

She then notices Sadie and Lars standing behind him.

"Oh...Hi, Sadie,"Alex greets Sadie with a smile before she looks coldly at Lars.

"Hi,...jerk,"She says.

"Hi, Alex," Sadie greets her also with a smile while Lars scoffs with his arms crossed.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Steven asks Alex.

"Ehh...Steven...Pearl said that we shouldn't use the Warp Pad without her or Garnet,"Alex tells him

"Awww...come one, Alex!...We'll just go to the magical Island we were today...only for a little while," Steven says.

"...I don't know Steven...we shouldn't-" Alex says with her arms crossed.

"Please,"Steven begs her.

Alex and Steven stare at each other for a few seconds.

"...I can't say no to that face," Alex says with a soft smile.

"Yeah! Thanks Alex! You're the best!" Steven exclaims and hugs her.

"But only for a while...," Alex says seriously.

Steven nods and runs towards the Warp Pad.

"I'm...gonna be so in trouble...when mom...ahem I mean Pearl finds out," Alex says as she steps on the Warp pad.

She ignores the small blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, let's go,Stev," Alex says as everyone was standing on the Warp Pad.

**Steven warps them onto the Island they were earlier**

Alex looks at the surprised faces off Sadie and Lars with a small smirk on her face.

"We're here! Come on, this way!" Steven exclaims as he steps off the Warp pad and waves them to follow him.

Alex follows him with her hands in her pockets.

"This is way too weird. I'm going home," Lars says.

Alex rolls her eyes at him but she doesn't say anything.

"No, no follow me! You gotta see it!" Steven tells him.

"Come on, Lars! Give it a chance!" Sadie says with a smile as she also steps down the Warp Pad.

"Ugh. Fine, but if it blows, I'm out of here," Lars says as he rolls his eyes and follows Steven.

Lars and Steven walk ahead, leaving Sadie looking slightly dejected.

"It...would be such a pitty if the Warp Pad suddenly disappears...and we are forced to stay here," Alex says as she follows them.

"Am I right,Sadie?" Alex says as she looks behind her shoulder and winks at her before walking after the two boys.

**The group then walks through to the Island jungle and arrive at the Island's Beach**

"Welcome to paradise!" Steven exclaims happily.

Alex stares at the Ocean with a small smile.

"Oh, Steven, it' s beautiful here," Sadie says with a smile.

"It's a beach. WE_LIVE_ ON A BEACH!" Lars exclaims annoyed.

Alex only rolls her eyes at him but she doesn't say anything.

She notices the sad look on Sadies eyes and her eyes softens slightly.

"It's a magical beach!" Steven tells him.

"Is that why my phone has no reception?" Lars asks as he taps on her phone before he puts it back into his pocket.

"Why don't you take the phone and shove it...somewhere. Maybe then it'll work,"Alex glares slightly at Lars.

"Why were you even here?" Lars asks as he glares back at Alex.

"We came here to look for a Gem creature, that we never found," Steven explains. He says the last part in a „mysterious" tone.

"...Yup, I'm gone," Lars says after a while before her turns around and starts to walk away.

"Yep,...no one wants you here anyway...," Alex mumbles.

"Huh? Lars? Wait,Lars, this could actually be kind of fun!" Sadie tries to convince him as she walks after him.

Steven and Alex also follow them.

"If I'm going to be bored out of my mind, and possible die, I'm gonna go to work, and get paid for it," Lars says as he goes back through the jungle back to the Warp pad.

"Okay, where is it?" Lars asks Steven when he cannot find it.

"What?" Steven asks him as he, Alex and Sadie catch up to him.

"The teleporter thing! Where is it?!" Lars asks him as he slightly freaks out.

Alex looks at the pile of giant leaves that lie in front of Lars and she raises one of her eyebrows.

"Oh it wouldn't disappear, would it?" Sadie asks and looks at Steven.

"No, no,no,"Steven says calmly as he closes his eyes and waves his hand.

"...Maybe," Alex says shrugging although she looks the whole time at the leaf pile.

_"What!?" _Lars yells as he puts his hands on his head in disbelief.

"It could?"Steven look as Alex confused.

"...I mean...they probably have a time limit before they have to recharge...I guess,"Alex says blunt as she takes a short glance at Sadie.

"It's okay! The Gems will come to save us when they see us missing! Eventually...,"Steven says.

"Steven! How you could you do this?! We're stranded!" Lars yells as he starts to freak out and grabs Steven.

"Whoa, Whoa. Backoff, Lars!" Alex says as she pushes Lars away from Steven and stands in front of him.

"Calm down!"Sadie tells Lars.

"Is this really the worst place to be stuck in?" She points at the Waterfalls with geode formations.

"Ugh, _you _calm down. I'm gonna find better reception," Lars says annoyed.

"Good luck with that...Jerk," Alex mumbles under her breath.

**The group walks deeper into the jungle and they reach a waterfall with beautiful geode formations**

Steven and Alex look around the place both amazed.

"Well, I think it's amazing, Steven," Sadie says.

"Yeah," Alex says with a small smile.

"Nothing!" Lars says as he still looks for a phone signal.

Alex rolls her eyes at him.

"Guys! Check it out! I found these rocks that look like pillows!" Steven gasps and points at three pillow looking rocks.

"Good job,Steven," Alex and Sadie say at the same time.

"My rock is too close to those other rocks," Lars says in a grumpy voice.

He moves his rock far away from the others and lays down on it...after he hits his head on it.

Alex snores slightly as she sees him hitting his head on the rock.

_What an Idiot!_

What an Idiot!

_What an Idiot! _Alex nods her head in agreement before shaking her head in confusion

"Wait...there are only three pillows...what about you Alex?" Steven asks her.

"I'm gonna be fine, Steven. Don't worry about me," Alex says as she starts to meditate again.

"Sadie, I don'tknow what I'm doing wrong," Alex hears Steven says to Sadie.

"Tell me about it," Sadie says.

"You were going tolove it her soooo much, you'd never want to leave," Steven tells her.

"Don't worry,Lars is just a tough nut. He can't keep up the shtick forever," Sadie tries to comfort Steven.

"I could do without the audio commentary!" Lars says loudly.

Alex growls slightly before she shakes her head.

"Are you sure youdon't need to sleep, Alex?" Steven asks her.

"Yes, I'm sure,Steven...besides someone has to watch over this three kids," Alex says with a small grin.

"But won't to get tired?" Steven asks worriedly.

"Steven! Go to sleep! I...don't even wanna think about what...mom..is going to say once she finds out I let you use the Warp Pad and..I even came with you," Alex says without noticing that she called Pearl...mom.

"Okay...," Steven says smiling.

"Goodnight,Sadie...," Steven sighs.

"Night, Steven," Sadie says.

**[Time Skip – Next day]**

Sadie and Steven are trying to catch fish on the beach.

Alex watches them with her arms crossed and an amusing smile on her face.

A fish jumps out of the water and startles Sadie. She tries to hit it with a stick spear,but misses.

"Any late-lunch-early-dinner yet?" Steven asks her.

Sadie sighs, "No luck. What about you?" She looks at him.

"Mmm...no,"Steven says.

Lars walks by and looks at them.

Alex ignores him completely.

"But I can see why," Steven pulls the fishing line revealing a wiggling worm with a happy face, "My bait is too adorable to eat. Everything on this island has such a bright happy smile," he says.

Sadie and Steven turn to look at Lars and Alex.

"Ugh, no signal over here either," Lars says as he tries to walk away.

Alex rolls her eyes as takes out her Katana out of her Gem.

"Hey! Uh, maybe you should help out! If you wanna eat!" Sadie tells him.

Lars covers his ears, feigning ignorance.

Sadie grunts and stabs her spear into the water in frustration, unintentionally spearing two fishes in one go.

"Sadie! We're gonna live!" Steven exclaims.

"Yeah...but it's only two fishes and we are four people..." Sadie tells him.

"Here," Alex shows them another two fishes on the Katanas blade.

"Yes!" Steven cheers happily.

Sadie goes over to Lars and holds the speared fishes out to him.

"I catch, you cook!" Sadie says angrily.

"First of all we catch and second I don't wanna eat something that was cooked by the salty Jerk Lars," Alex says and takes her own fish while giving the other one to Sadie.

"You ain't the boss of me," Lars tells Sadie.

Sadie grabs his shirt and drags him away.

"Whatever," He says rolling his eyes.

**[Time Skip ]**

Lars cooks the three fishes and pokes one with a stick.

"I don't know,looks done to me," He says and places a cooked fish on a leaf, "Ooh! Who's first?"

"Me, me, me!" Steven exclaims and raises his hand.

Lars hands the cooked fish to Steven.

Steven stares the fish in the eyes, unwilling to eat it.

"It keeps lookingat me!" Steven says.

"Maybe it knows it's your fault for getting us lost," Lars says and hands a fish to Sadie.

"Thank you,"Sadie tells him.

"Shut up, Salty Jerk!" Alex says and glares at him.

Lars ignores her glare as he continues to cook his fish.

Steven sighs as he puts a leaf over the eyes of his fish.

"Mmmmm! Lars,this is really good!" Sadie says as she eats her fish.

"Hm?" Lars looks at her confused.

"You can really cook!" She tells him.

"Heh, 's microwave," Lars says.

Sadie giggles at Lars' joke, causing him to chuckle along too.

Alex looks at them with an unamused expression while Steven smiles widely.

Steven stands up in joy, "Could this night get any better?!" He exclaims.

"Sit down and eat your fish Steven," Alex tells him.

Steven begins to play his ukulele.

"Please, no singing!" Alex says annoyed.

**Steven**: _Isn't this such a beautiful night. Whoah, we're underneath a thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different. Whoah why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

Sadie makes a spear while Steven, Lars and Alex gather some big leafs.

Sadie and Alex then catch some fish, Sadie uses her spear while Alex uses her Katana.

**Steven**:_Come on, Alex!_

**Alex**: What?...

She looks at him as he looks at her with his puppy eyes.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

**Alex:** Look at this magical place and look at your faces...

Lars cooks the fishes of everyone except Alex who cooks her own fishes with a bored expression.

**Alex:**I can't remember ever you seeing you likes this before

Together they build a hut, Sadie and Steven are inside the hut while Lars and Alex are outside.

Alex is sitting on top of a tree while Lars is sitting on the Sand and looking at the hut.

Alex sees him walk inside the hut.

She smiles slightly before she stares at the Ocean with a small frown.

A flashback of Lapis splitting the Ocean and walking away is playing in her head.

**Alex:** Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.

**Steven:** _Look at this place, _

Steven runs along the Beach with Sadie and Lars walking behind him while Alex stands at the beach and stares at the Ocean with a frown.

They all look filthy and dirty it seems that they are indeed stuck on the island longer than they actually wanted.

**Steven:** _look at your faces. They're shining like a thousand shining stars_

Suddenly a fish jumps out of the Ocean and bites Sadies arm. Lars holds onto Sadie to prevent the Fish pulling her into the Ocean, Steven is holding Lars.

Alex looks at them for a while before summoning her Katana as she rolls her eyes.

She stabs the fish.

**Alex:** Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.

Lars tends her wound while Alex cooks the fish that tried to eat Sadie's arm. She rolls her eyes clearly annoyed.

**Steven**: _Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different? Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wohever you are._

Alex sleeps on top of tree while the rest is sleeping in their selfmade hut.

**[Time Skip]**

**[Next Morning]**

Alex is sitting on the same tree meditating.

"Alex!" Sadie calls her.

She opens her eyes and looks down at Sadie with an clearly annoyed look.

"Did you see where Lars went?" Sadie asks her.

"Salty Lars went missing? Finally some good news. No, I haven't seen him," Alex says.

"But I think that we all would appreciate if we all could come back home already. If only the Warp Pad would appear again it would be very great," She mumbles with a soft glare at Sadie.

After some times Alex sees the Group walk back towards the hut.

Suddenly the ground starts to rumble. Footsteps and groans are heard as the hut spontaneously collapses, causing everyone but Alex to scream in shock.

"What the heck?!" Lars latches on to Sadie protectively, and she sighs dreamily.

"It must be the Gem," Alex jumps down the tree with her Katana ready.

The Gemstone lifts off the ground and dives towards Steven.

Steven quickly encases himself, Lars and Sadie in a bubble shield as Alex jumps between them and the Gem.

She is blocking something she can't see which is obviously not so easy.

The Gemstone throws Alex against the bubble, knocking it and the Group off the cliff.

"Argh! Heck!" Alex jumps right after them.

She lands next to them group on a ledge on the cliff.

A loud thunder groals and a heavy rain, rains down on them.

"We have to get out of here!" Alex yells at them.

The group start running away through the rain.

"What was that thing?!" Lars asks.

"It must be what the Gems were looking for! It never left the island at all! It's invisible." Steven grins.

"Yep! I will defentily be in big trouble once we get back home," Alex says.

"A big invisible thing if after us?! I-I-I want to go home! I wanna go home!" Lars starts to cry hysterically.

"Pfft! What a salty baby!" Alex mutters as she looks at Sadie.

Sadies holds her face and overwhelming guilt is written on it. Without hesitation, Sadie grabs Lars and drects the group into the jungle.

"This way!" Sadie exclaims.

"..Okay," Lars says hesitantly.

"Finally!" Alex exclaims.

More thunder roars as Sadie grabs a pile of leaves and throws them aside, revealing the Warp Pad underneath.

Alex looks at Lars who is startled in the revelation.

"It's the Warp Pad!" Steven exclaims surprised.

"Yeah! Who could've think that the Warp Pad could've been under the definetly not obvious pile of leaves. What a Twist!" Alex exclaims sarcasticly.

"Lars, come on! Let's go home!" Sadie yells and tries to pull a heartbroken Lars onto the Warp Pad, who quickly glares at her in anger.

"You knew!" Lars wrenches his arm away from Sadie.

"Uh, guys?" Steven asks confused.

"Ugh!" Alex facepalms.

"It's her fault we've been trapped here!" Lars points at Sadie angrily.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Steven exclaims shocked.

"Honestly, did all of you missed the pile of leaves? Am I the only one who figuret it out from the beginning?" Alex asks.

"YOU?! You knew that! And you didn't tell us?!" Lars yells at Alex.

"It's not mine fault that you are not only as Salty as you look but also blind and Stupid, Jerk. Stop crying and step on to the Warp Pad!" Alex tells him in a calm but annoyed voice.

"Look, I panicked! I hid the Warp Pad! You were just gonna leave, but I knew how much you really needed this! Why don't you ever let me help you?!" Sadie exclaims.

"Help me? Are you insane? You trapped me on an island, so you could come on to me!" Lars yells and wraps his arms around himself and sulks.

"Aaaah!" Sadie slaps Lars's body, " You kissed me on..The mouth!"

"Eww," Alex mumbles.

"No, I didn't" Lars exclaims.

Sadie keeps slapping Lars.

"Guys, I want to be mad too, but can we do it on the Warp Pad?!" Steven exclaims.

"I don't know Stev. It is kinda entertaining to see Lars getting beaten," Alex says smirking.

Suddenly Sadie slaps Lars too hard and knocks him off a cliff into a pit of mud.

"And a dead Lars?! Can this day become even better?" Alex grins.

"Lars!" Sadie yells, she and Steven rush forward and look down into the pit.

"Oh, gosh..."She says.

Lars slowly gets up in the mud pit as he groans in pain, when the Gem appears and charges towards Lars.

He screams in fear.

Sadie slides down into the mud pit.

"Hey! Sadie! What are you-?" Alex breaks off as she sees Sadie charge into the monster, knocking it into the mud.

"Brilliant!" She exclaims and takes out her Katana.

The Invisible Gem Monster, now covered in mud, roars and engages towards Sadie.

Before the Gem Monster coould reach Sadie and Salty Jerk, Alex jumps right between them.

She clearly remembers that does Gem Monsters are just like the Crystal Gems and she slightly hesitates.

"Go, Alex!" Steven cheers.

Alex shakes her head and rolls between the Monsters legs, dodging it's attack.

She sees it's Gem is on it's chest.

The Gem Monster and Alex glare at each other.

Alex eye starts to glow green and she rushes again towards the Monster.

She impales her Katana all the way through it.

The Monster poofs away into a blue cloud, leaving only its gem in the mud.

Alex looks at Sadie and Lars, her eye still glowing.

"You okay?" She asks them.

Both of them nod with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Whoa!" Steven cheers as he climbds down into the mud pit.

"Alex did you get faster? Because you were standing here and then I blink and them Gem Monster poofs," Steven says excitedly.

"..Eh, I guess so?" Alex says rubbing her neck.

"Oh. Oh, I got this!" Steven says as he bubbles the gem, "The Gems are gonna be so impressed. We captured a gem all by ourselves!"

"Yeah, and Pearl will defenitly be happy that I alowed you to use the Warp Pad," Alex says with less enthusiasm.

Lars offers a high-five to Sadie, but she just walks past him.

The group eventually makes it back on the Warp Pad.

"Sadie! You were amazing!" Steven exclaims.

"I agree. It is much easier to defeat the Gem when you can actually see it," Alex says.

"Yeah... that was really great, how you... uh, s-saved me.." Lars says.

"Don't read into it," Sadie says coldly.

"We should do this again sometimes," Steven suggests.

"...No!" Alex says bluntly.

Steven warps the group away, as the star iris zooms in on the Warp Pad.


End file.
